Sunset
by lillyyy19
Summary: "Les grandes personnes sont décidément tout à fait extraordinaires." écrivait Antoine de Saint-Exupéry dans Le Petit Prince. Et ce n'est pas Henry qui va dire le contraire. Lorsque deux femmes se rencontrent dans les circonstances les plus difficiles, il arrive parfois qu'une étincelle se mette à luire dans l'obscurité. SwanQueen. Evoluera en M.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous!

Voici une nouvelle fic! J'essayerai de poster régulièrement mais je ne peux vous en faire la promesse! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous participerez au voyage...

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien malheureusement mais ils sont une source d'inspiration constante.

On se retrouve en bas?!

* * *

 **-Chapitre 1-**

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _"Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin."_

Tahar Ben Jelloun

...

..

.

Emma sortit de la chambre d'hôpital pour suivre son externe. Il semblait heureux autant qu'elle était triste.

-Ca y est, on a un cœur de disponible ! souffla-t-il.

Son sang se glaça et durant une seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place. Ce n'était pas possible. Ses mains se mirent à trembler avant même qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Docteur Swan, ça ne va pas ?! s'étonna-t-il en regardant la jeune femme blêmir.

Elle ne répondit rien, sentant un haut le cœur lui serrer le buste. Puis, elle le poussa sur le côté et se précipita dans la première pièce qui venait pour vomir dans une poubelle. Elle perdait pied, elle le sentait, elle sentait nettement cette cassure au fond d'elle qui laissa toute sa peine se déverser comme un flot furieux.

Sa main tremblante attrapa la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Son externe la regarda de nouveau avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Elle se raidit soudainement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre son trouble, _surtout pas._

-Em' ? Ca va ? demanda Ruby en déposant un dossier sur le comptoir d'administration.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs, ignorant les appels de sa meilleure amie et s'engouffra dans celui qui permettait de transférer les malades vers les blocs.

Les blocs.

Elle s'y rendait. L'un était vide, elle entra en essayant de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Elle les posa sur la table d'opération pour les stopper mais ses bras prirent alors la relève et le flot de douleurs défonça les barrières de sa conscience en un vacarme assourdissant.

Le chariot chirurgical qui se trouvait là se retrouva au sol, un autre subit le même sort. L'énorme chariot contenant les médicaments et aiguilles fut jeté contre un mur, faisant sauter les tiroirs fragiles, les poubelles en métal, encore vides, traversèrent la pièce pour briser une vitre. Elle saisit son stétoscope qui reposait sur ses épaules pour le balancer dans le miroir au dessus d'un petit lavabo minable. Il éclata en mille morceaux et elle se mit à hurler pour couvrir le bruit. Le bruit des rires lorsqu'elle était enfant, le bruit de ces derniers mois, le bruit de ces autres médecins qui tentaient de l'arrêter dans sa folie. Elle ne voulait plus être médecin, elle ne voulait plus de ça, elle ne pouvait plus…

* * *

Le bras qui entourait la taille fine d'Emma resserra sa prise lorsque le réveil sonna de toutes ses forces. Emma n'eut aucun mal à émerger et asséna un coup sur le fauteur de trouble. Elle grommela quelque chose sur l'importance de changer de réveil et ouvrit complètement les yeux d'un seul coup.

1-C'était la reprise.

Un sourire étendit ses lèvres aussitôt remplacé par une grimace lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait nécessairement revoir des personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

2-Elle n'était pas chez elle.

Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Emma! appela la rouquine allongée dans son dos.

-Hmf?

-Tu ronfles la nuit! se plaignit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Emma éclata de rire et se pencha afin déposer un baiser sur le front de sa nouvelle conquête.

-Ouais, je t'avais pas dit? Est-ce que ce n'est pas terriblement sexy?! minauda-t-elle avant de se lever.

Merida s'assit dans le lit pour la regarder récupérer ses affaires.

-Tu reviens ce soir? demanda-t-elle en couvrant sa poitrine du drap encore froissé de leur nuit.

-Je sais pas, on verra! Marmonna la blonde en finissant de mettre son blouson en cuir rouge.

Elle passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour vérifier son maquillage et décida de repasser rapidement chez elle afin de se rafraîchir pour son grand retour à l'hôpital.

* * *

Les yeux verts braqués dans son rétroviseur, Emma se dévisageait farouchement. Elle prit son air déterminé et expira lentement par la bouche. Elle était prête. Tout le monde lui avait dit. Elle attrapa son sac à main, ressemblant plus à un petit sac de voyage, et s'extirpa de sa coccinelle jaune pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle récupéra son badge à l'accueil et se posta devant les ascenseurs pour attendre l'ouverture de l'un d'eux.

-Hey Em' ! appela la voix de sa meilleure amie.

Elle se retourna pour la voir courir vers elle, perchée sur des talons vertigineux, le bras tendu, tenant à peine son sac à main qui manqua de se reverser plusieurs fois.

-Ca y est ?! C'est le grand retour ?! s'extasia Ruby en serrant son amie contre elle.

-Ouais.

Ruby était grande, brune, dans son adolescence, elle avait porté des mèches rouges écarlates et elle n'oubliait jamais de mettre au moins un élément de sa tenue de cette couleur.

-Alors, t'es partie avec cette nana hier soir?! La rousse, c'est ça?

-C'est ça! avoua Emma en esquissant un sourire.

-C'était comment?

-Ben, c'était la troisième fois qu'on couchait ensemble alors ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise mais c'était... hot quand même!

Ruby pouffa doucement.

-Tu as croisé David et Mary ? demanda-t-elle en s'engouffrant entre les portes à présent ouvertes.

-Non. Répondit simplement la blonde, l'avertissant d'un seul regard qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

-Okay… je vais pas te demander comment tu te sens parce que tout le monde va te poser la question aujourd'hui.

Emma la remercia et poussa un petit soupir. Ca allait être une très longue journée.

-De toute façon, c'est toujours de très longues journées ! marmonna Ruby en ayant lu les pensées de son amie.

-Ouais… souffla Emma en regardant les étages défilés sur le compteur.

Sixième étage. Ouverture des portes.

L'hôpital était déjà en effervescence mais chacun ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard lorsqu'elle passa devant eux.

Elle avait l'impression, malgré tout, de revenir chez elle après une longue absence.

L'hôpital était sa maison depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle avait souvent fait des passages ici pour diverses accidents, puis pour des visites médicales de contrôle. Puis lorsque les services sociaux l'avaient retrouvés inconsciente dans le salon de sa famille d'accueil... et puis lorsqu'elle avait commencé ses études pour devenir médecin.

Emma était brillante, dès ses premières années d'étude. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu un parcours sans faute jusqu'à il y a quelque mois.

Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à devenir chef de cardiologie-thoracique et comptait conserver ce poste même si elle devait rester à l'hôpital jour et nuit pour retrouver la confiance de chacun.

Ruby se sépara d'elle pour rejoindre les vestiaires des aides-soignants et Emma se dirigea vers son bureau.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Graham, les jambes croisées sur son bureau et un air goguenard sur son visage.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Hey ! Tu es pile à l'heure ?

-Dégage tes pieds de mon bureau Graham !

-Et as toujours ton humeur de chien !

-Graham…tes pieds ! grogna-t-elle en déposant sa veste sur le porte manteau.

Il soupira et consentit enfin à se relever pour se tenir d'une façon plus appropriée.

-Je suis certain que tu étais inquiète pour ton service ! charma-t-il en lui faisant un regard aguicheur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _Incorrigible_.

-Même pas ! Je savais que tu t'en occuperais bien ! Et ce n'est pas _mon_ service ! Je suis juste la chef de la cardio !

Il haussa les épaules et poussa une pile de dossier vers elle.

-Ce sont les patients que j'ai eu pendant ton… repos…

-Ma mise à pied, rectifia-t-elle.

-Allez Swan ! On sait très bien que c'était pas mérité !

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur le sujet et j'apprécierai que tu ne le fasses pas ! dit-elle froidement en sortant ses propres dossiers de son sac.

-Swan, je suis ton ami et…

-Justement ! trancha-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il expira bruyamment et se leva pour prendre congé. Néanmoins, avant de passer la porte, il se tourna vers elle pour la dévisager.

-Ca fait quand même du bien de te revoir parmi nous !

-Merci Graham ! le congédia-t-elle sans même un regard pour lui, le regard déjà perdu dans l'un des dossiers.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, elle fut sortit de sa lecture par le chef de chirurgie qui passa la porte sans même frapper.

-Docteur Gold ! s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant entrer.

-Bonjour docteur Swan.

Il s'avança en claudiquant, aidé de sa canne et s'installa sur le fauteuil face à elle.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il sincèrement lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre sur son état mental. Elle n'était plus la même personne que celle qui avait péter les plombs deux mois plus tôt. Elle avait tout fait pour revenir en forme et ne plus montrer ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit ! Elle avait coupé les ponts avec Mary-Margaret et David, avait remis de l'ordre dans sa vie et elle couchait même régulièrement avec une jeune rousse adorable.

-Et vous ?! choisit-elle de répondre pour échapper à la question.

-Je suis content de vous revoir dans cet hôpital ! Et j'espère que vous repartirez du bon pied. Nous attendons tous que le docteur Swan fasse de nouveau des miracles, même s'il faudra attendre pour cela encore quelques semaines avant que vous remettiez les pieds dans un bloc opé…

-Pardon ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

Deux mois n'étaient-ils pas suffisants ?! Deux mois à tourner en rond avec ses pensées morbides, avec la seul lumière de pouvoir enfin retourner au bloc. Deux mois à devoir se contenter d'être sous anti-depresseur, sans qu'ils ne fassent aucun effet.

-Oui… voyez-vous, il faut que nous vous sentions apte à reprendre le boulot…

-Je suis là ! déclara-t-elle en écartant les bras. Je suis là et croyez-moi, je suis plus que prête à reprendre le travail au bloc ! De plus, c'était les conditions de ma mise à pied ! Je ne devais pas mettre les pieds ici pendant deux mois et après cela, je pouvais revenir sans entrave !

-Vous comprenez bien que vous devez d'abord voir notre psychologue avant de reprendre le…

-J'ai vu un psychologue ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle avait détesté ça… le bureau surchargé, l'odeur de chien mouillé qui y régnait et les conseils mielleux de ce joufflu.

-Oui mais pas le psychologue de l'hôpital.

-Rumple ! Il n'a jamais été dit que je devrai en voir un en revenant ici ! On m'a déjà forcé à en voir un pendant ce que vous avez appelé ma « convalescence » et il a fait une lettre il y a une semaine !

-Emma… ce sont les règles !

-Non ! Les règles ont été changées en cours, et ça vous ressemble pas vraiment !

Il y eut un silence durant lequel il sembla gêné, elle en profita pour pointer un doigt sur lui.

-Revoyez le conseil et ordonnez leur de me laisser opérer, aujourd'hui ! J'ai déjà trois personnes de prévu ! Ils n'avaient qu'à définir les règles mieux que ça quand ils m'ont mis à pied !

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte elle le rappela pour qu'il la regarde et elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

-J'ai été voir Neal ce matin… enfin… au… au cimetière…

-Oui… moi aussi. Dit-il d'une voix enlevée. Ca fait déjà trois ans maintenant… rappela-t-il comme s'il avait perdu le compte du nombre des années.

Elle acquiesça et il sortit sans dire un mot de plus. Elle prit quelques minutes pour repenser à la mort de son meilleur ami et se décida finalement à se mettre en uniforme. Elle délaissa son jean moulant et son débardeur noir pour passer une tenue de l'hôpital. Elle ouvrit son casier en métal afin de saisir son stéthoscope qu'elle laissa tomber de part et d'autre de son cou. Elle dégagea ensuite sa longue chevelure blonde afin de l'attacher en une queue de cheval. Il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable que de devoir travailler avec des mèches devant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de son bureau elle fut accueillit par des confettis et des hurlements joyeux. La surprise passée, elle écarta les bras pour serrer Killian Jones dans ses bras. Son externe lui avoua que l'idée venait de lui et elle haussa les sourcils. Cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

Ruby fit la moue en voyant que sa meilleure amie se forçait à sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle congédie gentiment tout le monde en leur ordonnant d'aller travailler.

Graham lui tendit un boitier noir.

-Je te rends aussi ton bipeur avec plaisir parce qu'il sonne toujours au plus mauvais moment, gronda-t-il en lui fourrant dans la main.

-Ca dépend du point de vue ! informa Emma en esquissant un sourire amusée. Si tu me le rends, ça veut dire que j'ai le droit d'opérer aujourd'hui ?

-Gold n'a eu qu'un seul coup de fil à passer !

-J'imagine qu'il lui font une fleur parce que je suis vraiment douée ! se vanta-t-elle en plaisantant.

-Ou peut-être parce que tu as été mise à pied sur des faits infondés ! marmonna Ruby qui les suivait de près.

-Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça et qu'on allait s'occuper des gens malades ! proposa-t-elle en fixant le poste des infirmières au bout du couloir.

-Ouais… aujourd'hui, on a trois opérations !

-Yi-Ha!

* * *

-Vous saviez que la vieille Ferguson était partie ? demanda Emma en se jetant sur la place libre à côté de Graham.

La cafétéria grouillait de monde ce jour-là et Emma observait les gens qui la dévisageaient sans retenue.

-Evidemment ! déclara August en enfournant une fourchette de pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

-Oh ! Salut August ! Ca va ?

Graham était le bras droit d'Emma et l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens cardio-thoracique de l'état de New York, il était aussi le meilleur ami de la blonde mais ne trainait jamais bien loin d'August, chirurgien traumatologique de renom.

-Salut Emma ! Je vais bien, merci !Et toi ?

-Ouais… cool ! Dites, le café a augmenté dans toutes les machines ?! s'énerva-t-elle en ouvrant son jus de pomme d'un coup sec.

-Non, pas au cinquième ! Ils ont oublié la machine du cinquième ! précisa Graham.

-Mais du coup, elle est vide ! grogna l'autre.

Emma croqua dans son cookie en repliant une jambe contre elle.

-C'est tout ce que tu manges, Swan ?

-J'ai pas très faim ! avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et en deux mois, tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, non ?

Killian arriva et interrompit leur discussion en se raclant la gorge.

-Euh… docteur Swan, le docteur Gold a demandé à vous voir parce que… vo…vo…votre sœur est ici, aux urgences et elle…

-Qu'est ce que Mary fait aux urgences ?

-Justement, c'est pour ça que Gold veut vous parler…

Emma fronça les sourcils ; elle avait beau être furieuse contre sa sœur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait à présent.

Elle se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Elle préféra prendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau de Gold et entra sans frapper.

-Docteur Swan ! Où sont passées vos bonnes manières ! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

-Désolée, désolée… je… Mary est aux urgences ?

-Pas exactement. Elle est ici car un de ses élèves est tombé lors d'une sortie scolaire. D'après les premières constatations des urgentistes, il se passerait quelque chose au niveau du cœur…

-Bien… et alors ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Généralement, il ne lui demandait pas de monter dans son bureau à chaque fois que quelqu'un était admis aux urgences pour une consultation cardiologique.

-Je veux que vous soyez le médecin de ce nouvel arrivant !

-Euh… d'accord… ouais, je vois pas pourquoi on en discute dans votre bureau !

-Parce que le patient est un petit garçon !

Emma se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil devant le bureau en bois vernis du directeur.

-Rumple, je ne vois toujours pas ce que je fais là ! Vous hésitez entre Graham et moi ?

-Non, il faut que ce soit vous !

Elle plissa ses grands yeux verts le forçant à aller plus loin. Il soupira en sachant pertinemment que la discussion n'allait pas être de tout repos.

-Vous devrez travailler avec le docteur Nolan et…

-Hors de question ! lâcha-t-elle en se levant, la colère parcourant déjà ses veines.

-Ce n'était pas une question docteur Swan !

-Je ne travaillerai pas avec David Nolan ! Comment osez-vous me…

-Docteur Swan ! Je vous rappelle que vous parlez à votre supérieur hiérarchique et qu'il serait dommage de vous suspendre dès votre premier jour !

-Je-ne-travaillerai-pas-avec-David-Nolan ! dit-elle en détâchant chaque mot, tremblante de colère.

-Suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-il en passant devant elle.

Prête à en découdre, elle fut sur ses talons en une seconde.

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! expliqua-t-il en se rendant vers les ascenseurs.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Graham ! Il est chirurgien tout comme moi, et en cardiologie, tout comme moi ! Et il n'a pas de passé avec David !

-Je me moque de vos histoires personnelles ! Vous êtes ici pour exercer votre métier et qu'importe si vous avez des différents avec David Nolan ! dit-il en franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Très bien, pourquoi moi ?

-Vous êtes la meilleure !

-Alors prenez quelqu'un d'autre en pédiatrie ! s'énerva-t-elle en sentant la situation lui échapper.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau devant les entrées des urgences et il sortit sans l'attendre.

Dès qu'ils passèrent les portes, Emma repéra Mary-Margaret du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait dans tous ses états et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux ne paraissaient pas uniquement provenir du fait qu'elle revoyait Emma depuis plusieurs mois.

-Je ne prendrais pas quelqu'un d'autre !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Emma ! s'écria Mary en s'approchant d'eux. Je suis contente de te voir… je suis désolée mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, c'est arrivé d'un seul coup et je ne savais pas quoi faire !

-Mademoiselle Blanchard, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous calmer ! s'exclama une infirmière qui essayait visiblement de la tranquilliser depuis plusieurs minutes.

David s'avança vers la blonde, sentant qu'elle était réfractaire à sa présence.

Gold reprit :

-Ecoutez, le docteur Nolan est le meilleur en chirurgie pédiatrique et vous êtes la meilleure en cardiologie, nous avons _besoin_ que vous vous occupiez de ce patient…

-Putain! c'est qui ce gosse ?! le Prince de Tchécoslovaquie ?!

-Pourrait-on me dire ce qu'il se passe ici !? s'agaça une voix derrière eux.

Emma fusilla du regard la personne qui avait osé interrompre leur discussion mais son visage se transforma en un masque de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme brune aux yeux noirs de colère. Elle était accompagnée de deux hommes à la carrure agréable à regarder: des gardes du corps.

Gold se posta entre les médecins et la jeune femme afin de faire les présentations.

-Docteur Swan, docteur Nolan, je vous présente…

-Regina Mills ! acheva Emma en un souffle.

-Vous vous connaissez ?! s'étonna Mary-Margaret.

-Eh bien… reprit Gold, qui ne connaît pas Regina Mills dans cette ville, après tout elle est…

-Lesbienne, coupa maladroitement Emma.

Le regard étonné et furieux à la fois de la brune se posa sur elle et elle balbutia des excuses.

-Non… enfin si, mais… je veux dire… non c'est pas grave hein… non parce que moi aussi je le suis… enfin… je suis bi mais… c'est… euh…

Elle s'enfonçait sous le regard des autres qui la regardait sombrer sans pouvoir l'aider. Elle reprit sa respiration et offrit un petit sourire timide.

-Désolée, ce que je voulais dire c'est que… je vous connais parce que… qui ne connaît pas le maire de New York ! Euh… j'ai voté pour vous d'ailleurs !

Elle tendit sa main afin de saluer dignement la brune. Apparemment soulagée, l'autre la pressa fermement.

-Où est Henry !? demanda-t-elle en fusillant Mary-Margaret du regard. Et bon sang que s'est-il passé pour qu'on m'appelle en pleine réunion budgétaire ?! gronda-t-elle.

-Madame le maire, je suis désolée je… je n'ai rien pu faire, il est… il est tombé d'un seul coup en se plaignant d'une douleur à la poitrine.

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle à présent très inquiète.

Une infirmière lui fit signe de venir dans un box où le petit garçon attendait. Sans aucune cérémonie, elle passa devant eux pour rejoindre son fils et les deux hommes qui la suivaient comme son ombre se postèrent devant la chambre sans rien dire.

-Bien, docteur Swan, docteur Nolan, je compte sur vous pour faire preuve de professionnalisme…

-Je ne suis pas celle qui a un cours à recevoir sur le professionnalisme…

-Emma, tu sais très bien que…

-C'est docteur Swan ! rétorqua Emma en fusillant David du regard. Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler Emma il y a deux mois !

-C'est ridicule je…

-Tu trouves que la situation est _ridicule_ ? C'est vraiment ce que tu viens de dire !? cracha-t-elle en se rapprochant pour lui coller son poing dans la figure.

-Non, c'est ton attitude qui l'est…

-David ! prévint Mary en s'accrochant à son bras afin de le raisonner.

-Putain tu n'es vraiment qu'une ord…

-Ca suffit ! siffla Gold entre ses dents, les faisant taire instantanément. Vous êtes deux brillants chirurgiens alors vous allez mettre votre histoire de côté et venir en aide à ce petit garçon ! Et je ne veux pas entendre parler de vous ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Emma ouvrir la bouche.

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse et se dépêcha de filer.

-Tu te charges du témoin, moi je m'occupe du gamin ! grinça Emma en faisant coulisser la porte du box pour rejoindre la mairesse et l'enfant.

-Emma je…

Elle referma la porte au nez du fiancé de sa sœur, puis se tourna vers son petit patient.

Ruby se tenait déjà vers lui et remettait les oreillers en place, elle lança un regard désolé à la blonde. Regina était assise sur le brancard et penchée vers son enfant.

-On lui a passé de la morphine parce que la douleur était trop intense, informa Ruby.

-Salut gamin, je suis le docteur Swan, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en se postant près de la mairesse.

Celle-ci couvait son petit garçon du regard et dégageait régulièrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Lui, il observait Ruby qui fouillait rapidement dans les tiroirs pour prendre différents objets avant de les placer sur un plateau. Emma regarda sa meilleure amie puis posa sa main sur le genou du fils de la mairesse.

-Je te présente Ruby, elle sera ton aide-soignante aujourd'hui et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux t'adresser à elle. Elle va prendre ta tension, ta température si tu le veux bien et en attendant, tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Le petit garçon lança un coup d'œil à sa maman qui l'encouragea d'un sourire bienveillant.

-J'ai eu mal, dit-il en s'enfonçant dans les oreillers se sentant mal, sa respiration était saccadée comme s'il venait de faire un effort particulier.

-Tu peux me montrer où tu as eu mal ? demanda-t-elle.

Il montra doucement sa poitrine en lançant un regard désolé à la brune.

-Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire quand ça s'est passé ?

Il haussa les épaules et détourna son visage pour fuir sa mère.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire devant ta maman ? devina la blonde.

-Henry ! enfin parle mon ange ! C'est important ! implora Regina.

Après quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules et son visage se peignit de tristesse.

-Maman va être en colère, murmura-t-il.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la mairesse qui fronça les sourcils devant l'accusation de son fils.

-Tu sais, je crois que ta maman a bien plus peur pour toi qu'elle n'a envie de te gronder !

Henry regarda Emma comme pour juger si elle lui disait la vérité ou non.

-Je me disputais avec Connor…

-Qui est Connor ? demanda Emma en regardant tant la mère que le fils.

-Un de ses petits camarades de classe qui s'amuse à le terroriser ! gronda la voix grave de la brune.

Emma comprit à la seconde que la famille du petit garçon aurait très bientôt des nouvelles de la mairesse car elle ressemblait à une lionne qui venait de voir quelqu'un attaquer son petit.

-Ok, donc vous étiez en train de chahuter ?

-Oui…

-Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Emma.

-J'ai eu très mal ici et je suis tombé.

Emma plissa les yeux et échangea un regard inquiet avec Ruby. Elle se déplaça à côté du petit garçon et prit ses mains une à une pour les lever à quelques centimètres du matelas.

-Henry, tu veux bien laisser tes bras en l'air ?

Elle lâcha ses mains et seulement une resta dans les airs.

Regina fronça les sourcils et regarda la blonde réitérer son geste. Le résultat fut le même mais Emma savait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas faire paniquer la mère du petit bonhomme.

Elle l'apprenait à ses internes dès les premières minutes où ils la rencontraient.

 _Lorsque votre patient est un enfant, il faut gérer votre patient mais aussi leurs parents, parce qu'un parent inquiet devient un problème, et vous aurez moins de temps à consacrer à votre diagnostique. Si vous constater des symptômes inquiétants, ne laissez rien paraître, parce que si papa et maman s'inquiètent, c'est foutu ! Vous savez, pour les enfants, vous êtes juste un docteur, pour les parents, vous êtes un chirurgien cardio-thoracique, vous êtes le dernier médecin qu'ils s'attendent à consulter pour leur enfant ! Alors si vous avez une mine inquiète, ils paniquent et c'est normal ! Ne-paniquez-jamais !_

-Okay ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Alors on va te faire passer quelques petits tests, on va prendre des photos de l'intérieur de ton corps et après on pourra te les montrer si tu veux !

-Trop cool ! dit-il en toussant un peu.

Emma lui sourit gentiment et replaça à son tour une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des maladies cardio-vasculaire dans votre entourage ? demanda Ruby en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Regina.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir si votre petit garçon a un risque génétique. Vous comprenez, parfois, certaines maladies sont transmises par les parents et nous avons besoin de savoir si…

-Oh… je… je ne peux pas vous répondre à cela ! percuta la maire en se relevant.

-Euh… mais j'ai besoin de savoir ! expliqua Ruby, le stylo suspendu au dessus de sa feuille.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question ! répéta Regina.

-Hein ? P…Parce que vous êtes… le maire de New York ? c'est ça ? C'est genre quelque chose de top secret ?!

-Non, je ne peux réellement pas vous répondre, je...

-Il s'agit de la vie de votre fils tout de même ! s'emporta légèrement l'aide soignante.

-Ruby ! intervint Emma en posant une main sur son avant bras avant de planter son regard dans celui de la politicienne. Henry est un enfant adopté, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement en laissant son regard inquiet aller d'Henry à Emma.

-Oh… souffla Ruby se sentant à présent stupide.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle en sentant que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Emma récupéra les constances que lui tendait Ruby et ses yeux détaillèrent rapidement la feuille.

-Okay, on va faire une ETO et…

-ETO ? qu'est ce que c'est ?

David se faufila dans la pièce et choisit ce moment pour répondre à la question de la mairesse.

-On va introduire une sonde dans la bouche d'Henry afin de passer par son pharynx et son œsophage pour pouvoir voir l'arrière de son cœur.

-Est-ce qu'il va avoir mal ?! s'inquiéta la brune en se rapprochant de son fils.

-Il va ressentir une gêne parce que le tuyau est assez épais…

-Est-ce que c'est nécessaire ?

-Oui, reprit Emma, votre fils à des douleurs thoracique, de la fièvre, une difficulté pour respirer et une hypotension artérielle ce qui provoque déjà des faiblesses dans ses membres, il se peut qu'une chirurgie d'urgence soit nécessaire, expliqua Emma en voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de la brune.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura David, le docteur Swan est l'un des meilleurs médecins de…

- _Le_ meilleur, coupa Emma. En réalité, d'après les statistiques, je suis _le_ meilleur chirurgien cardio-vasculaire de ce pays, mais vous savez ce que c'est, être la meilleure attire souvent les jalousies des collègues ! lança Emma en présentant un sourire amusé à la politicienne tout en jetant un regard sombre à son collègue.

David soupira faiblement et se rapprocha du patient pour lui expliquer la procédure. Il était un sacré bon chirurgien pédiatrique mais Emma aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas travailler avec lui, aussi doué soit-il. Ruby se chargea d'emmener le matériel nécessaire pour l'ETO tandis qu'Emma finissait d'expliquer au maire ce que la procédure impliquait.

 _Une urgence doit se gérer comme si ça n'en était pas une ! Vous devez rester calme, ne pas hurler à tout bout de champ, et surtout être rapide et précis dans vos gestes, dans vos demandes aux infirmières._

Les yeux d'Emma parcouraient l'écran afin de voir une image significative et lorsqu'elle la vit, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour la mairesse. Cela n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde mais Regina Mills, de par son métier se devait d'être observatrice.

David se rapprocha de la blonde et pointa une poche sur l'écran.

-C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? demanda-t-il discrètement.

Emma ne répondit pas, préférant retirer la sonde de la gorge de l'enfant dont les yeux pleuraient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-Bien, Ruby prévient le bloc qu'on arrive, il va falloir opérer immédiatement.

-Pardon ?! s'étrangla Regina.

Emma posa un regard compatissant sur elle.

 _Le plus inquiet des deux sera toujours le parent. L'enfant ne se rend pas forcément compte des risques pris lors d'une opération alors que le parents voit systématiquement le pire scénario. Avant de partir en opération, assurez-vous que le parent ait bien compris tous les risques et toutes les issues possibles !_

Emma laissa Regina rassurer son petit garçon et lui dire qu'ils se retrouveraient dans quelques heures, puis elle l'accompagna dans une salle vide afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec elle. Elle voulait l'informer avant de se préparer pour l'opération. Emma avait l'habitude de rencontrer les gens au pire moment de leur vie mais elle avait suffisamment lu d'article concernant la femme qu'elle avait devant elle pour savoir que Regina Mills était de celles qui avaient déjà dû affronter de nombreuses batailles. Pas seulement politiques mais aussi personnelles. Néanmoins, la brune avait ôté son masque de politicienne et même si elle essayait de se montrer calme, Emma savait qu'à l'intérieur, une véritable tempête de panique faisait rage.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et s'installa en face d'elle.

-Bien, débuta-t-elle. Henry est en train de faire une dissection aortique et nous l'emmenons au bloc pour que son pronostique vital ne soit pas engagé.

-Une dissection aortique ?! répéta la brune. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Hum… essayez d'imaginer deux tuyaux l'un passant à l'intérieur de l'autre. Celui de l'intérieur est le tuyau dans lequel circule le sang. Chez Henry, ce tuyau est fissuré et le sang est en train de faire une poche dans le second tuyau. C'est extrêmement douloureux et surtout nous devons intervenir avant que le second tuyau ne se fissure.

-Vous pensez que c'est parce que... parce qu'il chahutait avec Connor? De nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais elle les effaça d'une grande inspiration.

-Non, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas savoir s'il s'agit d'une maladie génétique et... pour tout vous dire, le plus important est de l'emmener en salle d'opération.

-Vous allez reboucher la fissure ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous allons réaliser une intervention par sternotomie médiane, Henry sera mis sous circulation extracorporelle et…

Les grands yeux perdus de Regina la dévisagèrent.

-Mademoiselle Mills, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que nous allons enlever la partie de l'aorte qui fonctionne mal pour la remplacer par une prothèse en dacron. C'est ce qui va permettre à Henry de ne plus avoir de problème.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un risque que… qu'il puisse…mourir?

Emma admira la force de caractère de la jeune femme. Peu osait poser la question et encore moins aller jusqu'au bout.

-Le risque zero n'existe pas pendant une opération, et je ne vous cacherai pas que ce type d'opération est risqué.

-Il est tout ce qu'il me reste ! murmura Regina en regardant à présent ses mains.

-Je vous promets de tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux! assura la chirurgienne en pressant l'une d'elle.

Son bippeur se mit à sonner et elle plongea son regard dans les yeux humides et dévastés.

-Est-ce que vous avez des questions, mademoiselle Mills ?

-J'en ai un million mais je préfère que vous vous occupiez de mon fils.

Emma pressa encore la main de la brune et sortit rapidement pour foncer au bloc afin de se préparer pour l'opération. David était déjà là-bas en train de se désinfecter les mains et avant-bras.

-Pas de tout repos comme premier jour ! débuta-t-il lorsqu'Emma se mit à côté de lui.

Elle ne répondit pas en laissant le savon couvrir ses mains. Elle fit remonter le produit sur ses bras et frotta la moindre parcelle de peau.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour l'opération ?! demanda-t-il.

-Comme si je soignais une dissection aortique, rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement.

Une infirmière passa les portes pour la désinfection mais en les voyant tous les deux dans la même pièce, elle fit demi-tour.

-Tu te sens prête ?!

-Prête à quoi, David ? Faire mon métier ? Oui ! Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être prête ! Et même lorsque tu as tout fait pour que je sois mise à pied, j'étais encore prête et apte à aller au bloc !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Lorsque Lili…

Emma se tourna vers lui et attrapa une serviette afin de tapoter ses mains.

-Vas-y David, siffla-t-elle férocement, ose prononcer son nom encore une fois, une seule fois et je te promets que tu prendras mon poing dans la figure ! Si je peux consentir à ce que tu te trouves dans la même pièce que moi, c'est parce que Rumple me l'a demandé ! Mais je vais être claire avec toi, tu ne m'approches pas en dehors du dossier Mills, tu ne me parles que du patient Mills, tu n'essayes pas de faire l'idiot en me demandant comment je vais m'y prendre pour opérer une putain de dissection aortique et surtout, tu ne te mêles _jamais plus_ de ma vie privée ! Toi et Mary vous êtes simplement des gens de la famille qu'on est obligé de se taper à Noël et Thanksgiving ! A part ça, vous n'êtes plus rien ! Toi particulièrement ! C'est compris ? A présent je ne te dirais que le stricte nécessaire, et sache que « bonjour » et « au revoir » ne font _pas_ partie du stricte nécessaire !

Elle le planta là pour entrer dans le bloc où on lui mit un masque sur le visage et des gants chirurgicaux.

Les constantes d'Henry étaient très instables, preuve qu'il fallait agir le plus rapidement possible. Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête et son regard balaya la salle d'observation qui se trouvait au-dessus du bloc. Gold venait d'y entrer pour s'asseoir devant la vitre. Emma poussa un long soupir et demanda à ce que le chronomètre soit enclenché. Puis, elle tendit la main vers l'infirmière de bloc.

-Lame de dix.

* * *

Alors?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir!

Eh bien voilà, on est lancé tous ensemble les p'tits! (terme totalement affectueux!)  
Je suis contente de pouvoir lire vos petites reviews et de pouvoir répondre à chacun grâce aux réponses rapides! J'espère l'avoir fait avec tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque!

Les guests, je vous répondrai à chaque début de chapitre parce que cela me parait important!

 **Quelques toutes petites choses avant de commencer** :

-OUI je vais finir Le fruit du désir, (ATTENTION SPOIL SUR LA SERIE:) je sais que vous l'attendez mais pour l'instant, j'ai un peu l'impression que les scénariste m'ont piqué l'idée du coeur séparé en deux (Evil Queen contre Regina...)! mdr.

-Ensuite, je sais qu'il y a une autre fic qui me trotte dans la tête et je voulais savoir si vous pensiez qu'il fallait que je la poste en même temps que celle-ci ou alors attendre d'avoir terminé Sunset? J'attends vos réponses!

Elo: ravie de te retrouver ici! Oui j'avoue que même moi en l'écrivant, j'ai trouvé la boulette d'Emma drôle et en même temps, tellement Swan! Emma est quand même le personnage qui à couché avec le fils de Milah et l'amant de Milah! Juste énorme! Bon... pour en finir comme tu sais, les mystères s'épaississent dans mes fic pour ensuite être découverts... non sans douleur! :)

Aurore et Chappy: voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!

On se retrouve en bas?

* * *

-Chapitre 2-

.

..

...

 _"La force naît de l'adversité et des souffrances."_

Paul Ohl

...

..

.

Un hôpital est un endroit à deux faces. C'est mystérieux, empreint d'une odeur insoutenable pour ceux qui n'y travaillent pas et un vrai labyrinthe où même les brancardiers se perdent parfois. Emma en avait fait son sanctuaire, elle en connaissait les moindres recoins et savait exactement où chaque chose pouvait être trouvé. Les plus anciens la connaissait parce que les murs du bâtiment avait été son terrain de jeu lorsque ses parents y travaillaient, et les vieilles aides-soignantes ses nourrices.

Ce jour-là, dans le bloc 2, elle faisait de son mieux pour gérer la situation mais le cœur d'Henry semblait trouver une nouvelle farce à chaque mouvement de la blonde. Elle n'avait jamais vu des tissus aussi friables et ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de ses difficultés.

-Emma, ça fait trop longtemps ! Il faut qu'on le relance ! prévint David

-Juste une minute !

-Tu n'as pas une minute !...

 _Au bloc, ne vous laissez jamais déconcentrer par quoi que ce soit, les machines, les cris, les ordres, tout doit faire partie d'une mélodie qui vous aide à avancer dans votre opération, jamais vous stopper. Vous devez être à l'écoute de vos collègues, ils sont là pour vous aiguiller. Vous devez toujours savoir où vous en êtes, ne jamais paniquer, la panique ne doit pas faire partie de votre mode de travail._

 _Si vous paniquez…_

-Emma ! Bordel ! C'est trop long ! s'écria David en regardant le moniteur.

 _…quittez…_

Gold se leva dans la galerie et ne put que s'appuyer sur la vitre qui lui permettait d'observer ses anciens étudiants.

 _…le…_

-Ca va le faire ! marmonna Emma, les sourcils froncés et les yeux braquant sa dernière suture.

…b _loc._

Elle hocha la tête démontrant qu'elle avait terminé et tous s'activèrent. Il fallait que le cœur reparte de lui même. Ils débranchèrent la machine qui faisait le travail du muscle jusqu'à présent et attendirent.

La ligne restait plate.

* * *

Durant l'opération d'Henry, Regina avait demandé à s'installer à l'écart des autres accompagnants. Elle ne voulait pas être dans la même salle d'attente que tout le monde. Pas par vanité ou à cause d'une croyance stupide en la supériorité de sa personne mais juste parce que les gens la dévisageaient et la mettait mal à l'aise. Ruby l'avait accompagné dans un bureau qui servait habituellement aux urgentistes pour isoler un patient dangereux.

Elle avait ensuite rejoins Belle qui remplissait un dossier pile en face de la salle d'isolement.

-Y'a la lesbienne la plus célèbre de New York en face de nous…

Belle écrivit rapidement sur la feuille d'un patient sans relever le regard vers sa petite amie.

-Et tu voudrais lui proposer un plan à trois ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Ruby eut un petit rire gêné.

-Elle est la mère d'un patient qu'Emma est en train d'opérer !

-Donc… c'est un plan avec Emma ?! s'enquit Belle en grimaçant.

-Eww ! Soit pas dégueu !

Belle leva finalement les yeux pour regarder la personne dont elles étaient en train de parler et elle agrandit les yeux de stupeur !

-Regina Mills est la mère du patient ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Ouais…

-Et ils ont laissé Emma opérer ?!

-Bah ouais ! C'est la meilleure ! argumenta Ruby en posant ses coudes sur le comptoir pour continuer sa contemplation.

- _C'était_ la meilleure ! reprit Belle.

La brune se tourna vers sa compagne en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire quoi par « c'était » ?

-Ruby, je sais que c'est ton amie mais… il faut être honnête… je suis étonnée qu'elle ait pu remettre les pieds ici et encore plus qu'elle ait été autorisée à opérer !

-C'était des accusations mensongères, Belle ! gronda Ruby en prenant un ton sévère.

-C'est ce que je dis, tu dis ça parce qu'elle est ton amie ! Et d'ailleurs tout le monde agis comme ça avec elle parce qu'elle fait partie des murs !

-J'en reviens pas que tu puisses dire ça !? souffla Ruby.

Belle lui lança un regard noir et secoua ses boucles brunes.

-Ruby, quelqu'un est mort ce jour-là je te rappelle ! s'agaça Belle en tendant le dossier à une de ses collègues.

-Oui ! Lili !

-On n'est pas en train de parler d'une erreur de bloc là ! Je…

-Tu sais quoi… laisse tomber ! Je parlerai pas de ça avec toi parce que… tu connais pas assez Emma pour savoir…

-Savoir quoi, Ruby ?

-Laisse tomber j'ai dis ! Je pensais vraiment pas que… enfin pendant ces deux derniers mois tu… tu me remontais le morale parce que ma meilleure amie n'était plus là, et là …

-Ruby, je te remontais le moral parce que tu es ma petite amie, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je cautionnais ce qu'avait fait Emma !

-C'est…

Ruby ne trouvait pas les mots.

* * *

-Allez ! murmura Emma derrière son masque chirurgical.

Du bout de son doigt, elle caressa la paroi ensanglantée comme pour la stimuler.

* * *

Emma fit son apparition au bout du couloir.

-Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber ! marmonna Ruby en se dirigeant vers sa meilleure amie.

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait mis madame le maire dans la salle d'isolement et Emma hocha tristement la tête.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement mais malgré sa délicatesse, la mairesse tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux implorants.

Emma prit une inspiration contenue et s'avança vers elle.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit immédiatement la brune.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Sentant ses jambes devenir molles, la brune s'aida des accoudoirs pour se réinstaller tout en dévisageant le visage de la blonde.

-L'opération est terminée… disons que tout est en place mais… il va falloir faire des analyses pour savoir pourquoi il a eu une dissection aortique… Et surtout je vais avoir quelques questions à vous poser sur le quotidien de votre enfant…

Elle laissa un petit temps pour qu'elle puisse digérer la nouvelle.

-Mais… son cœur va bien ?!

-Nous avons remplacé la partie défectueuse et…

-Oh seigneur ! salua Regina en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Emma plaça l'une des siennes sur l'épaule de la brune et celle-ci en profita pour agripper son avant bras. Elle lui pressa affectueusement en relevant son visage vers elle.

-Est-ce que vous avez mangé ? demanda la médecin en s'attirant un regard choqué de la part de la brune.

-Je n'ai pas faim !

-Vous devez manger quelque chose, madame le maire ! Vous avez non seulement une ville à gérer mais aussi un petit garçon qui sort de chirurgie, alors je vais vous apporter un petit quelque chose le temps qu'Henry soit amené dans une chambre. Je vous emmènerai le voir une fois qu'il sera installé.

Emma se dépêcha de récupérer un sac en papier dans le frigo réservé aux malades et de le ramener à la politicienne. Elle sortit un sandwich au thon et une petite bouteille d'eau qu'elle disposa devant son nez.

-Miss Swan, vraiment je n'ai pas faim ! répéta-t-elle.

La blonde s'étonna de ne pas être appelé « docteur » mais elle ne releva pas.

-Je sais, je mets juste ça là au cas ou… il y a une compote de pomme aussi et un… cookie !

Les lèvres de la mairesse s'étirèrent en un sourire mais elle soupira bien vite en retournant son regard vers le couloir où elle aurait voulu foncer pour retrouver son fils.

-Vous avez le temps, il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, vous savez, l'opération est vraiment épuisante pour un petit garçon de onze ans !

-Oui… Je suppose que je m'en veux un peu de ne pas l'avoir fait consulter un spécialiste avant !

Emma décida de s'asseoir en face de la mairesse afin de la rassurer.

 _Rassurez les accompagnants, que ce soit, un parent, un meilleur ami, un oncle, une tante, un voisin, il faut le rassurer car la culpabilité est la pire chose pour accompagner une guérison._

-Eh bien, si vous deviez lui faire un bilan complet pour chaque maladie qui peut exister… il ne sortirait jamais de l'hôpital. Plaisanta-t-elle sans réel succès.

Regina but deux ou trois gorgées d'eau pour se donner une contenance.

-Vous êtes une bonne maman ! lâcha Emma.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Vous êtes le maire de New York, il y a un bal en votre honneur ce soir et pourtant vous êtes au chevet de votre petit garçon ! Vous avez accouru immédiatement en apprenant la nouvelle et surtout… vous le regardez avec ces yeux de maman parfaite !

Un rire grave échappa à la brune.

-Henry pense tout autre chose… dit-elle tristement, puis devant le regard interrogateur, elle ajouta: Avoir un petit garçon adopté, ce n'est pas de tout repos ! Je crois que parfois, c'est bien plus difficile que d'avoir un enfant à soi!

-Ah oui ?

-Eh bien… vous êtes en compétition avec les parents biologiques, même s'ils sont inexistants dans le cas d'Henry parce qu'on ne saura jamais qui ils sont étant donné qu'il a été déposé devant une caserne de pompier…

-Je parie qu'il vous dit sans arrêt que vous n'êtes pas sa mère ?! devina Emma.

Regina lui lança un regard étonné.

-Vous avez adopté un enfant, miss Swan ? fit-elle conclusion.

-Non, je suis une enfant des familles d'accueil !

Regina resta silencieuse mais le regard qu'elle posa sur Emma était brûlant de questions.

-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de…

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de la brune et Emma grimaça.

-Je suis désolée, je… je n'aurai pas dû…

La politicienne renifla, agacée. Evidemment tout le monde connaissait son histoire ! A l'époque elle entrait tout juste en politique. Et puis… il y avait cette photo prise par une jeune journaliste… photo qui avait fait le tour de la terre en quelques heures. Depuis, chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait un accident d'avion, une catastrophe, un attentat… on la regardait comme si elle faisait encore partie de ce cliché.

-Vous savez, murmura-t-elle, je ne suis plus cette femme sur la photo ! J'ai grandi, j'ai muri et surtout, je me suis reconstruite.

Emma hocha la tête, n'osant pas lui dire que cette photo l'avait elle-même aidé à surmonter chaque jour difficile et que ce modèle de force et de courage l'avait poursuivit comme un mantra, comme quelque chose qu'elle devait atteindre.

-Vous vous êtes reconstruite avec brio ! murmura-t-elle, incertaine d'être entendu.

Regina déchira l'emballage du sandwich et croqua dedans avant de grimacer légèrement.

-Oui… les sandwichs de l'hôpital sont dignes de la haute gastronomie ! vanta Emma.

-Humf… miss Swan, quand mon fils se réveillera, je vous emmènerai dans un restaurant gastronomique pour que vous puissiez revoir votre jugement !

Regina avala la bouché qu'elle avait mâchouillé rapidement et se tourna vers la blonde lorsque son bipeur émit un petit son.

-Je peux le voir !? devina Regina en reposant son sandwich.

-Oui, il est installé, je vais vous amener vers lui un fois que vous aurez terminé votre repas gastronomique!

Regina Mills suivit la blonde dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et la remercia encore lorsqu'elles furent devant les portes qui menaient aux chambres de réveil.

-Je vous préviens, il va être relié à tout un tas de tube et tuyaux, vous ne devez pas avoir peur… c'est pour l'aider.

Une lueur de défi apparut au fond des yeux de la mairesse, et Emma fut consciente d'avoir la politicienne en face d'elle, non pas la maman du petit garçon. Elle ne tressaillit pas une seule fois à la vision de l'enfant couvert de tuyaux, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde. Elle eut même un sourire en s'approchant de lui.

-Madame le maire, ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle tout de même en fronçant les sourcils devant autant de calme et l'absence de question.

Regina s'assit sur le fauteuil qui était près du lit et le rapprocha le plus possible pour pouvoir tenir la main de l'enfant en le contemplant avec des yeux débordant d'amour.

Emma regarda autour d'elle.

-Vous avez de la famille que nous pourrions joindre ? questionna-t-elle.

-Non, ils son à l'autre bout du pays.

Emma hocha la tête. Elle aurait dû sortir de la chambre mais quelque chose la poussait à rester. Un sentiment… peut-être le personnage qu'était Regina Mills qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre mère au chevet de son fils. Elle n'avait pas l'air bouleversé, même lorsqu'elle parlait, maîtrisant sa voix à la perfection. Son visage laissait voir une force peu commune, un calme olympien.

-Vos gardes du corps sont partis ? interrogea Emma en s'approchant de la femme.

-Non, ils ne sont pas loin… ils ne sont _jamais_ loin… sembla-t-elle se plaindre.

-Vous êtes la femme la plus importante de New York… c'est normal !

Regina esquissa un sourire en regardant la chirurgienne comme si elle voyait une enfant comprenant bien mal les rouages de la politique.

-Ils ne me protègent pas vraiment, ils protègent mes idées ! Le jour où quelqu'un d'autre aura les mêmes que moi et que cette personne sera élue à ma place… soyez certaines qu'ils ne se poseront plus la question de savoir si je suis quelque part à l'agonie.

Emma eut un air amusé.

-Je vais vous laisser ! murmura-t-elle voyant que la brune ne prononçait plus un mot.

-Merci miss Swan pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ! dit-elle avant que la blonde n'ait franchi le seuil de la porte vitrée coulissante.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa.

David l'attendait devant le comptoir des infirmières et elle lui passa devant sans prêter attention à lui.

-Emma ! On peut parler ?!

-Je croyais avoir été claire ! grogna-t-elle en continuant d'avancer.

-On va être amené à travailler ensemble et…

-Oui, collègue ne veut pas dire « ami » !

-Mary voudrait que tu viennes manger à la maison un de ces jours ?!

Emma s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et scruta son visage pour y déceler la moindre trace de plaisanterie.

-Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez vous, hein ! Tu as essayé de me faire virer…

-Non ! se défendit le chirurgien pédiatrique.

-…Tu as participé à l'exécution de ma mise à pied…

-Emma !

-Et tu as persuadé ma propre sœur que j'étais devenue folle ! Vous étiez à deux doigts de m'enfermer en HP alors… putain ne viens pas me proposer un petit diner en famille comme si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague du premier avril !

-C'est Mary qui voudrait…

-Mais je m'en contre fout ! Dis lui bien qu'elle peut se carrer son invitation où je pense ! Rayez-moi de votre vie, pour ma part, je vous ai déjà rayé de la mienne.

* * *

Le Rabbit Hole abritait souvent les chirurgiens car il était idéalement situé en face du bâtiment. Will était le barmaid le plus compatissant car il soignait les blessures des chirurgiens en les écoutant et en pensant leurs plaies à l'aide de tequila et whisky. Il faisait aussi désenfler l'égo de certains et apaisait les tensions. Il les connaissait tous par leur prénom et n'hésitait jamais à en user pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

En entrant, Emma se percha sur le tabouret vide à côté de Ruby.

-David est un crétin ! commença-t-elle.

-Belle est une imbécile ! répondit l'aide-soignante.

-D'autres compliments ?! demanda Will en se plantant devant elles.

-Tes mojitos sont les meilleurs de l'état ! essaya Emma en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ouais mais ça, je suis déjà au courant.

-Pourquoi Belle est une imbécile ? s'étonna soudain la blonde. Il y a deux jours c'était la femme la plus parfaite du monde.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai changé d'avis ! grogna Ruby.

-En deux jours ?

-Laisse tomber, Emma ! ordonna la brune en avalant sa tequila cul sec.

Les yeux d'Emma s'arrondirent en la voyant faire et elle tordit la bouche lorsque son ami prit un air dégouté sur son visage.

-Bon alors… et ton premier jour ?!

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est terminé, j'hésite à y retourner pour surveiller le petit Mills.

-T'es sur que c'est pas la maman que tu veux surveiller ? taquina Ruby en faisant signe à Will de lui remettre la même chose.

Emma s'étonna sincèrement.

-Pourquoi je voudrais la surveiller ?

-Euh parce qu'elle est canon ! fit semblant de réfléchir la brune.

-Ruby ! C'est la mère de mon patient !

-Swan ! Comme si ça t'avait déjà dégouté !

-Jamais lorsqu'il y a un lien avec mes patients !

-La femme du charpentier de l'Iowa ? énonça Ruby en levant son index.

-Ouais mais...

-La fille de la vieille au pacemaker qui déraillait?! continua-t-elle en levant un autre doigt.

-Ouais, elle était vraiment hot, elle!

-Le mec de la pimbêche qui faisait que de se mettre du vernis toute la journée ! acheva-t-elle en soulevant un dernier doigt.

-C'était un sacré bon coup ! gémit la blonde.

-Peut-être que Mills aussi !

Emma soupira et tendit son verre à Ruby.

-T'es vraiment incorrigible!

-Hum... Putain Swan, si t'étais pas ma meilleure amie, je t'aurais déjà emmené chez moi, là, tout de suite!

Emma fronça les sourcils et bloqua le bras de sa meilleure amie qui portait son verre à ses lèvres.

-Attends, il se passe quoi avec Belle?! Je croyais que c'était sérieux entre vous, ça fait genre... un million d'année!

Ruby se tourna face à son amie et soutint sa tête à l'aide de sa main. Elle scruta le visage d'Emma réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

-Belle n'est pas de ton côté! lâcha-t-elle tristement

-De mon côté?! répéta Emma en secouant la tête rapidement. Ruby sois plus claire!

-Belle pense que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Lili.

La blonde se renfrogna et laissa son propre bras retomber sur le comptoir. Puis, elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas pour ça que c'est pas quelqu'un de bien, des tas de gens à l'hôpital me voient comme responsable, ils pensent que j'ai manipulé tout le monde pour arriver à mes fins mais c'est pas pour ça que je ne leur parle plus!

-Tu ne parles plus à David et Mary! fit remarquer la brune.

-C'est différent! répliqua durement Emma. Ils ont fait de ma vie un enfer!

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois pas à quoi ça sert de continuer avec Belle si elle peut pas se rendre compte de la femme formidable que tu es! Je vais donc m'amuser ce soir et dans deux minutes je vais aller parler à cette petite brune là-bas.

Emma suivit son regard et poussa un gémissement plaintif.

-Dorothy?! Oh Ruby, je t'en prie... arrête tes conneries! Belle pense peut-être que j'ai tous les tords, et alors? Elle t'aime, tu vis pas une histoire d'amour pour moi! Tu la vis pour toi, alors reste avec Belle, elle est jeune, jolie, gentille et surtout, elle n'est pas un plan cul! Alors fais pas de connerie!

-Emma, elle pense que tu as tué ta soeur!

-Lili _n'était pas_ ma soeur, premièrement. Et deuxièmement, je m'en fout! Ecoute, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est qu'elle te rende heureuse et elle le fait à merveille! La femme de ta vie ne sera pas systématiquement d'accord avec toi et dieu merci parce qu'entre nous, t'es pas facile tous les jours!

Ruby ouvrit la bouche en prenant un air outré.

Le bipeur d'Emma interrompit la conversation et elle se leva rapidement.

-Je retourne voir Mills, et je te laisse fantasmer là-dessus ! minauda-t-elle en s'éclipsant après un signe de la main vers Will.

* * *

Emma, après être passée à son bureau pour remettre son uniforme de chirurgien, entra dans la chambre du petit garçon où des aide-soignants et infirmiers s'occupaient déjà de lui. En voyant Emma, il lui envoya un sourire radieux et tendit la main pour qu'elle lui tape dedans. Regina leva les yeux au ciel malgré son sourire soulagé. La jeune femme prit les constantes de son petit patient et après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, elle le couvrit pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Elle permit à madame le maire de s'assoir près de son fils et après qu'ils aient échangé quelques phrases, elle se permit de les interrompre.

 _Il faut absolument expliquer au patient, que lorsqu'il sort de sa première chirurgie, ce n'est que le début d'autre chose. Ca peut être des analyses, un traitement, une série de chirurgies, quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui va suivre va forcément avoir un impact sur sa vie et sur la vie de la personne qui l'accompagne. Notre rôle en temps que médecin, en tant que chirurgien, est de s'assurer que tout est clair et que le patient ne se fait aucune illusion. Après, lorsque vous traitez un patient mineur, vous devez respecter l'avis des parents. S'ils ne veulent pas que le patient soit au courant de certaines choses, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez impérativement obéir au parent._

Emma expliqua tout: Henry allait rester à l'hôpital durant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Il fallait s'assurer que la prise de bétabloquants et d'inhibiteurs calciques soit efficace. Elle allait multiplier les échographies pour être certaine que tout allait bien. Il allait falloir faire des analyses plus poussées parce qu'une dissection aortique à un si jeune âge n'était pas banal. Elle précisa qu'Henry avait eu beaucoup de chance que les médecins urgentistes aient été suffisamment rapides pour penser à une dissection. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Henry lorsqu'elle avoua qu'il allait forcément avoir des examens douloureux, et dans ceux de la mairesse pour dire qu'il allait avoir besoin de soutient.

Les orbes sombres de la brune ne laissaient rien paraitre. Encore une fois, elle semblait neutre, comme si tout ce que lui disait Emma ne pouvait pas l'atteindre et la blonde fut soudainement déroutée en se rendant compte qu'elle avait un vrai roc en face d'elle. Regina avait raison, le 11 septembre 2001 l'avait rendu forte... voire inaccessible, intouchable.

Henry se sentit soudainement fatigué et Emma proposa de poursuivre la conversation avec sa mère dans le couloir.

Un hôpital de nuit, ne vivait pas forcément de la même façon qu'un hôpital en pleine journée. Si les médecins étaient tout aussi nombreux, il y avait moins d'accompagnant et le lieux semblait terriblement paisible. Seulement, en présence du maire de New York, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, et toutes les conversations à voix basse s'accéléraient sur son passage. Emma fronça les sourcils en s'en rendant compte et durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si c'était la mairesse ou elle qui faisait tant parler. Elle décida d'ignorer ses collègues et s'installa sur un banc le long d'un couloir.

-Comment vous sentez-vous? demanda-t-elle en fixant le visage de la brune.

-Je suis heureuse que mon fils aille bien!

Emma plissa les yeux. En bonne politicienne, Regina ne répondait pas vraiment à la question mais donnait suffisamment à se mettre sous la dent.

-Nous allons démarrer les premiers tests dans deux jours, prévint-elle. Nous préférons que les parents n'assistent pas aux examens parce que nous voulons que l'enfant ne les assimile pas aux douleurs qu'il peut ressentir. En revanche, après l'examen, vous êtes la bienvenue pour le consoler, l'entourer, l'encadrer. Madame le maire, ça risque de ne pas être facile pour vous de gérer tout ça et...

-Comment ça _pour moi_?

Emma eut un petit sourire en voyant la brune se mettre sur la défensive.

-Vous êtes le maire de New york et vous avez un emploi du temps chargé et...

-Mon temps s'est toujours partagé entre mon fils et mon travail, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même aujourd'hui.

Après discussion avec la mairesse, Emma comprit vite que rien dans l'environnement d'Henry n'avait pu provoquer cette dissection. Il vivait sainement et n'avait aucune carence qui aurait pu faire flancher son métabolisme. Néanmoins, si elle voulait écarter la cause de l'environnement, il fallait qu'elle ausculte une personne vivant avec lui tous les jours.

-A cette heure-ci, vous faites encore passer des examens à vos patients, miss Swan?! gronda Regina en la suivant dans une salle d'auscultation. Ca devrait être parfaitement interdit! A moins que vous n'essayiez de déshabiller la fameuse mairesse lors du premier rendez-vous!?

Emma manqua s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-Hein?! Mais... pas du tout... je... est-ce que... je... je ne savais pas que c'était un rendez-vous! trouva-t-elle à rétorquer.

Regina eut un petit rire grave en posant son sac à côté du brancard sur lequel elle allait se faire examiner.

-Du calme, miss Swan, c'était une plaisanterie!

-Ah...

Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre, un "ah" à moitié soulagé et perplexe. Tout en préparant son échographe, Emma lui demanda de retirer sa chemise et la brune ne parut pas plus gênée que ça.

-Si vous voulez que je retire plus, il va falloir fermer la porte à clé! informa-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Emma se dirigea alors vers le verrou et scella la porte.

-Pour l'examen, c'est mieux si vous enlever votre soutient gorge, dit-elle platement.

La mairesse haussa les sourcils et perdit de sa contenance, elle n'avait plus ce petit air plaisantin. C'était la première fois que la politicienne perdait un peu de sa superbe.

Emma la laissa s'allonger, les mains cachants sa poitrine et le regard fixant un point de la pièce. Sans oser regarder plus longtemps, Emma lui demanda de tourner le dos à la machine car c'était à cet endroit qu'elle allait s'installer. Elle procédait toujours de cette manière car non seulement elle trouvait l'examen plus simple comme cela et en plus cela permettait au patient d'être plus à l'aise s'il lui tournait le dos; elle n'avait qu'à passer son bras au dessus du buste pour accéder à sa poitrine.

Malgré sa conscience professionnelle, Emma ne put s'empêcher de détailler le dos fin et joliment dessiné de la femme. Sa colonne parfaitement droite formait un creux délicat et sa peau semblait être douce au toucher. Elle secoua ses boucles blondes et appliqua le gel sur le pommeau de l'échographe avant de passer un bras par dessus le buste de la brune pour venir le caler au dessus de son sein gauche. Elle nota le sursaut que fit le maire lorsque le gel s'imprima sur sa peau mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se concentra sur l'écran qui lui renvoyait des images parfaites du coeur de la jeune femme.

-Tout va bien, madame le maire? demanda-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

-J'attends que vous me donniez votre verdict.

-Pour l'instant, je ne vois rien d'anormal mais comme c'est un examen où je dois vraiment observer une grande partie du coeur, je crois que ça va durer encore plusieurs minutes, je suis désolée.

Regina leva la tête, le temps de remettre ses cheveux correctement et se racla la gorge.

-D'accord. Répondit-elle seulement.

Au fond, il n'y avait rien de glamour, juste un petit examen médical comme Emma en pratiquait souvent mais pour la première fois, le contact de son bras avec la peau des flancs de sa patiente la gênait. Elle se dépêcha de finir et tendit un rouleau de papier pour que Regina puisse enlever tout le gel qu'elle avait sur la poitrine. Elle se détourna pour enlever ses gants.

-Bon, je ne vois rien qui infecterait votre coeur, vous semblez en parfaite santé de ce côté là, il y a donc vraiment peu de chance que ce soit environnemental en ce qui concerne Henry.

-Ce veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que la génétique, en déduisit tristement la brune en remettant sa chemise.

-Eh bien... il y a de grandes chances oui...

-Et qu'est ce que cela induit?

-Des tests, de _nombreux_ tests et surtout un traitement à vie et des examens réguliers!

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre! marmonna Regina en remettant sa veste.

Emma esquissa un sourire discret puis pinça les lèvres. La mairesse déverrouilla la porte avant de se retourner contre elle sans l'avoir ouverte.

-On m'a dit que c'était votre premier jour après deux mois de mise à pied...

Le regard d'Emma se durcit immédiatement et ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle était prête à se défendre corps et âme.

-Ouais...

-Pour un premier jour, je trouve pas ça si mal, miss Swan!...

* * *

Ruby n'avait pas bougé, la seule différence était les verres qui s'empilaient devant elle et son dos un peu plus vouté qu'auparavant.

-Hey Rubs! interpela Emma. Faudrait peut-être songer à arrêter de boire pour ce soir! Je te rappelle qu'on retourne au travail à 7h demain!

-Ouep! Je séé blien! Mais figure oi que je e pose encore la questiiion de savoir si je ranène Dorothy ou si je rentre sagement retrouver Belle...

-Vu ton articulation approximative, je dirai que Dorothy n'est vraiment pas un bon choix!

Ruby soupira longuement et lança un regard torve à Emma. Sa meilleure amie ne lui laissait jamais faire de mauvais choix.

-Pffff... ouais... putain... j'vais prentre un taxi et retrouver Belle. Mais j'te jure qu'elle va m'entendre!

-On n'en doute pas, Ruby! s'exclama Emma en lançant un regard complice vers Will tandis que la brune s'éloignait en faisant un signe de la main de laquelle elle tenait son sac, lui donnant un côté désarticulé.

Le barmaid lui déposa un verre devant le nez et le remplit de Rhum ambré.

-Allez Emma, un petit toast pour ton retour! dit-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Elle coula son regard vers l'extérieur du bar et tomba sur une silhouette fine sortant de l'hôpital, accompagnée de deux colosses qui ouvrirent une voiture pour laisser la petite silhouette monter à l'intérieur.

-A Neal! déclara amèrement Emma en portant le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres.

* * *

Promis, vous en apprendrez plus sur la vie passée de nos deux héroïnes dans le prochain chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

tout d'abord mille excuse pour l'attente mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes pour écrire ce chapitre. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez afin de m'améliorer.

La bise!

Angels-sama: Dans ce chapitre, tu comprendras pourquoi Ruby est ainsi. Pour David et Snow, ça devrait se préciser un peu aussi. Pour Regina et 2001, je croyais que le message était suffisamment clair dans le précédent chapitre, mais s'il ne l'était pas pour toi, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu le verras clairement dans celui-ci. Continue de balancer les idées dans ta tête.

chappy:Merci! Continue de me donner tes impressions!

Aurore: Quel honneur! J'espère rester dans le top10 ^^

Elo: Eh bien, je ne posterai que des OS, pas d'histoire en même temps car effectivement, je pourrai finir par me perdre... Je pense qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autre, des moments où elles seront prises à leur propre jeu car elles sont arrogantes toutes les deux! Pour Lili, tu en apprendras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. :D Pour les parties médicales, j'ai fait des recherches, oui, beaucoup! ^^

Me and myself: Ce _n'est pas_ un mélange de Grey's et OUAT, c'est du OUAT dans le milieu médical ^^. Pas de personnage de Grey, pas d'allusion, pas le même hôpital, pas la même ville, pas de lieu commun. :D Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic! Je ne ferai pas péter d'autres fiction mais je ferai péter des OS ^^ ahah!

Encore une fois, si j'oublie de répondre à certains, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!

On se retrouve en bas?!

* * *

-Chapitre 3-

.

..

...

 _"Les blessures se cicatrisent, mais les cicatrices continuent de grandir avec nous."_

Stanislaw Jerzy Lec

...

..

.

Regina déposa son stylo en or blanc sur le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire et se pinça l'arête du nez à l'aide de son pouce et de son index. Elle quitta ses lunettes qui devenaient gênantes pour son pseudo massage et ferma les paupières. Les stores de son bureau étaient entièrement baissés et elle ressentit un besoin vital de voir l'extérieur. Elle se leva en une fraction de seconde pour tirer sur les lignes de perles qui permettaient d'ouvrir les bannes.

La vue sur New York était époustouflante et même si l'absence des deux tours était toujours un crève cœur pour elle, elle ne se lassait jamais de regarder le paysage du soleil couchant sur les hauts buildings avec Henry. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que de sa chambre d'hôpital, il était en train de faire la même chose qu'elle.

Elle s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour regarder les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel dans une position qu'elle jugeait confortable.

Un remue-ménage de l'autre côté de la porte vint troubler son calme relatif et elle se redressa en reconnaissant la voix qui se rapprochait.

-Allons, il s'agit de ma fille, vous n'allez tout de même pas m'empêcher de la voir ! rugit Cora Mills en entrant sans s'annoncer.

-Madame Mills ! Je… madame le maire je suis désolée, il a été impossible de vous prévenir… elle a débrancher mon téléphone ! dénonça la secrétaire avec un visage encore bouleversé.

-Ce n'est rien Beth, rassura la brune en lançant un regard courroucé à sa mère.

-Vous voyez ! Pauvre idiote, je vous l'avais dit ! S'évertua Cora en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel.

-Mais…

-Ca ira, Beth, merci ! congédia Regina avec douceur.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Cora se dirigea immédiatement vers le mini-bar de sa fille pour se servir un scotch. Les origines irlandaises de sa mère se renforçaient étrangement à chaque visite à New York.

-Oh ! Regina, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de mieux choisir tes domestiques !?

-Au moins un million de fois, mère ! répondit Regina en la regardant déposer le verre sur la table basse qui séparait deux canapés de cuir d'un blanc immaculé.

-Et comme d'habitude, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! gronda gentiment Cora en s'avançant vers sa fille. Tu es bien la digne fille de ta mère !

Regina esquissa un sourire amusé et accepta l'accolade que sa mère lui fit.

-Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes plus au dix-neuvième siècle et que les _domestiques_ n'existent plus ?! rappela-t-elle en se détachant de sa génitrice.

-Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de virer ton _employer_ ! ajouta l'autre en gardant les épaules de sa fille dans ses mains. Ma chérie, je suis venue dès que j'ai su pour Henry… Comment va-t-il ?

Regina et sa mère n'avait pas toujours entretenu des rapports aussi bons. En effet, si la brune devait se souvenir de son enfance et de son adolescence, elle ne se rappelait que de querelles, de paroles blessantes et de gifles à chaque mot trop haut. Cora était la mère bien trop sévère que redoute toutes les jeunes filles et les jeunes femmes mais à la mort de son mari, il avait bien fallu apaiser les choses.

Si la sœur de Regina avait toujours été la plus docile, Cora n'avait pas moins à cœur la carrière politique de la brune et elle s'y était lancée corps et âme, faisant bénéficier sa fille cadette de sa notoriété et de sa propre carrière politique.

Cependant, lorsque Regina avait avoué son homosexualité à sa mère, celle-ci s'était sentie trahie et avait de nouveau mis des distances avec sa fille. Dans le monde politique, avoir une fille homosexuelle semblait être bien pire que de l'être et cela avait mis un frein à sa vie politique. Bien entendu, Cora avait su tirer partie de cette annonce médiatisée et elle était retombée sur ses pattes, mais la confiance mère-fille avait été affaiblie une nouvelle fois.

Et puis, il y avait eu Henry. Cora, grâce à lui, avait fini par se rendre compte qu'à continuer avec son mépris l'éloignerait à tout jamais de sa fille. Sa mère avait vraiment bataillé pour retrouver sa confiance mais depuis quatre ans, elle était revenue dans sa vie sans jamais perdre une occasion de se faire pardonner les erreurs du passé.

Regina se détacha totalement de sa mère et s'installa dans le fauteuil blanc pour la laisser reprendre place face à son verre de scotch.

-Il a subi sa première chirurgie il y a cinq jours et il trouve ça, je cite : « trop cool ». Il mange correctement, demande sans arrêt à lire ses comics préférés et surtout, il écrit toujours ses contes où je suis la méchante, alors je suppose qu'il va bien !

-Ma chérie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?!

-Je savais que tu étais en campagne au Texas, alors…

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que je préférais être vers toi plutôt qu'avec des bouseux fans de rodéos ?!

Regina retint un rire de passer ses lèvres mais imaginer sa mère dans le publique d'un rodéo était des plus comique.

-Je peux savoir qui a eu l'indécence de te prévenir sans m'en avertir ?

-Ta secrétaire !

Regina sursauta et secoua la tête sans comprendre.

-Ma… tu veux dire que tu as martyrisé ton informateur ?! balbutia-t-elle en tendant un doigt vers la porte par laquelle la pauvre secrétaire s'en était allé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Regina, je t'en prie, c'est moi qui t'ai appris à faire de la politique alors ne fais pas comme si tu étais née de la dernière pluie !

-Mère, tu ne peux pas agir comme ça ! soupira la brune.

-Mais enfin, s'il faut que je compte sur toi pour me donner des informations, je peux toujours attendre !

Regina se retint de justesse de lui rétorquer qu'elle était la seule responsable si elle n'avait aucune information sur la vie de ses filles car sous le couvert d'agir _pour leur bien_ , elle faisait des dégâts bien trop souvent et entrainait parfois plus de blessure que de bien être.

-De toute façon, je me doutais bien que tu ne serais pas heureuse de me voir accourir pour toi, c'est pour ça que je ne reste que deux jours, ma chérie. Je te laisse la liberté dont tu as besoin mais j'avais besoin de savoir que toi et mon petit fils alliez bien !

-Détrompe-toi, mère, souffla Regina en se penchant pour attraper la main de Cora. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là aujourd'hui !

Cora se permit de remettre une mèche en place sur l'épaule de sa fille et tapota sa joue en sentant l'émotion s'emparer d'elle.

-Bien, allons rendre une visite à mon petit fils préféré !

Regina se leva en même temps qu'elle et remit sa jupe en place tout en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Heureusement que Zelena a eu une fille, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu faire cette blague à chaque fois que tu le voulais ! lança-t-elle.

* * *

Emma enchainait sa troisième nuit consécutive et comme à chaque fois, avant de commencer son service, elle passait dans les chambres de ses différents patients. Celle du petit Mills ne faisait pas exception et elle aimait beaucoup aller le voir parce que le service pédiatrique était un de ses préférés. Elle avait d'ailleurs une spécialité en cardiologie pédiatrique que peu de ses congénères pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Cette voix avait été une évidence pour la petite blonde qui avait passé des années à être trimballée de famille en famille avec sa sœur Mary-Margaret. Elles avaient toutes les deux développées des dons pour communiquer avec les enfants les plus difficiles; Mary avait voulu devenir professeur en se dissociant totalement du métier qu'exerçaient leurs parents. Quant à Emma, elle avait tout fait pour se hisser à leur niveau. Ces derniers temps, elle se demandait souvent ce qu'ils penseraient de sa séparation avec Mary… Comment auraient-ils pris la chose ?

Elle arrivait vite à la conclusion que s'ils avaient été là, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Lili, et donc la question ne se serait jamais posée.

En effet, elles avaient rencontré Lili dans une de leur famille d'accueil.

Ce n'était pas une bonne fréquentation mais Emma s'était prise d'affection pour elle, entrant même souvent en conflit avec sa sœur biologique pour défendre la petite brune. La relation entre Emma et Lili avait très vite été fusionnelle, ambigüe et incomprise, mais si elles n'avaient jamais franchie la limite, toutes les deux en avait eu, à un moment de leur vie, très envie. C'était comme ça, Lili débarquait, Emma faisait de mauvais choix. Mary s'interposait et toujours, Emma prenait la défense de Lili.

Puis, Emma avait décidé de faire « de grandes études » et Lili l'avait conforté dans ce choix. Elle l'épaulait et la réconfortait lorsque les élèves de premier année lui disaient qu'elle ne pourrait pas réussir parce qu'elle était une fille, Lili était là pour lui remonter le moral et si Mary s'y employait aussi, elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes aussi bien que Lili.

En dehors de ça, à la faculté de médecine, Emma avait un groupe d'ami solide. Graham et Neal étaient les trublions du groupe. Ne résistant jamais à une bonne farce, ils avaient souvent attiré des problèmes à leur petite troupe mais jamais aucun d'eux n'avait été rancunier. David avait intégré le groupe un peu plus tard et s'il avait tout de suite été protecteur avec Emma, il l'avait encore plus été lorsqu'il avait rencontré Mary-Margaret, tombant peu à peu amoureux. Sous les yeux d'Emma, ils avaient construit leur nid et avait toujours fait en sorte de l'inclure quelque soit l'heure, le moment…

Les années étaient passées et tout avait changé. Lili et Neal étaient morts, David ne protégeait plus Emma, et Mary s'éloignait de sa sœur en voulant la retenir. Seul Graham gardait sa position stable en épaulant Emma.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre du petit garçon, celui-ci était en train de dessiner sur un énorme livre. A son entrée, il leva les yeux vers elle et se détendit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa chirurgienne préférée.

-Hey Gamin !

-Salut !

En regardant de plus près, Emma vit qu'Henry était en train d'illustrer une page en face de laquelle de fines lignes d'écritures s'étalaient.

-C'est des devoirs ? demanda-t-elle.

Henry haussa les épaules et un peu gêné, il répondit par la négative.

-C'est juste… ce qu'il y a dans ma tête ! Des histoires un peu modifiées…

Emma fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Des histoires modifiées ?

-Oui… je prends des contes de fée et je les modifie pour qu'ils me parlent un peu plus ! Je place dans les personnages, des gens que je connais !

-Oh ! C'est super intéressant ça, et c'est très bien trouvé ! félicita Emma en étant réellement impressionnée par la vivacité d'esprit de l'enfant.

-Merci ! Celui-ci, c'est un nouveau ! C'est celui que je fais depuis que je suis à l'hôpital, il y a des personnages qui ne changent jamais, comme ma mère, ma grand-mère, et puis… il y a des personnages qui se rajoutent !

-Tu me montres ?

Henry tourna les pages de son livre pour arriver début où des petites vignettes étaient collées avec des noms inscrits juste en face. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un récapitulatif des personnages de son histoire.

-Mary-Margaret est Blanche-Neige ?!

-Ouais ! Elle parle tout le temps aux oiseaux à l'école et elle nous apprends à ne jamais répondre par la colère !

-Mmh…

-Tu l'appelles Mary-Margaret ?

-Euh… oui… bafouilla Emma en ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Et donc… le docteur Nolan est…

-Prince Charmant ! Blanche-Neige a été persécuté par la Méchante Reine et Charmant l'a beaucoup aidé !

-Oh !...

Emma repéra la photo de Ruby et éclata de rire.

-Ruby est le petit chaperon rouge !?

-Oui ! Elle peut être très féroce et en réalité, le petit chaperon rouge n'a jamais été mangé par le loup ! Il _est_ le loup !

-Comme… un loup-garou ?

-Oui c'est ça !

-Et là, qui est-ce ?

-Ma grand-mère, tu l'as vu avant hier ! Tu te rappelles ? demanda-t-il. Une fois qu'elle eut acquiescée, il reprit : c'est la reine de cœur ! Elle, elle vole des cœurs, elle a volé celui de maman il y a très longtemps et si maman a réussi à le récupérer, elle n'a jamais plus été la même !

-Et ta mère, qui est-elle ? s'enquit Emma en cherchant du regard une photo de la petite brune.

-La méchante Reine ! dit-il sombrement.

Emma se figea et attendit une explication de la part du petit garçon. Comme elle ne venait pas, elle prit la parole.

-Henry, pourquoi ta mère est la méchante reine ?

-Parce qu'elle m'a volé à un couple de paysans…

Emma préféra changer de sujet, notant cependant que les relations mère/fils n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

-Et moi ? Qui suis-je ?

-Toi, tu es la Sauveuse !

-La Sauveuse ? s'étonna Emma.

-Oui ! la méchante Reine, avec ses mauvaises actions, a abimé mon cœur mais toi, tu l'as guérit et maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux !

-Eh bien, tu es plein d'imagination, Henry ! s'extasia-t-elle devant lui. Maintenant, que dirais-tu si j'écoutais ton cœur ?

Il la laissa faire l'examen sans rechigner et elle s'éclipsa pour retrouver de nouveaux patients. En sortant de la chambre, elle aperçut la mairesse dans le couloir qui discutait avec Ruby.

A bien l'observer, Henry n'avait pas tord en la plaçant sous le titre de Reine… Elle avait ce port altier, cette finesse dans ses mouvements, et cette voix grondante qui pouvait figer n'importe qui et cette démarche...

-Miss Swan, vous venez de voir mon fils ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

-Euh… oui…

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Son état est stable et je dirai même qu'il est en bonne voie pour rentrer à la maison.

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-Parfait.

Emma s'eclipsa mais alors qu'elle n'avait fait que trois pas, elle fut interpellée par la politicienne.

-Au fait, je vous dois un déjeuner !

-Pardon ?!

-Je vous ai promis un déjeuner dans un restaurant gastronomique !

Emma pinça ses lèvres en un sourire contenu mais le ravala lorsque la brune entra dans son espace personnel.

-Je suis très sérieuse, Miss Swan !

-Eh bien… je suppose que oui.

Regina haussa les sourcils et transperça la blonde de son regard ravageur. « La méchante Reine, oui », songea Emma en se reculant d'un pas, gênée par la proximité avec la brune.

-Demain ? Mademoiselle Lucas m'a dit que vous étiez de nuit, aujourd'hui.

-C'est exact !

-Dans ce cas, venez à la mairie, demain à treize heures, cela vous laisse le temps de vous reposer toute la matinée afin d'être en forme pour moi !

-En form… s'étrangla Emma, provoquant un rire grave chez Regina.

-Vous êtes tellement facile à impressionner Swan ! conclut-elle en se détournant pour entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

Non, habituellement, non ! Elle avait attéri assez de fois chez les flics avec Lili pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas impressionnable, elle correspondait plus à la catégorie tête brûlée… Figée au beau milieu du couloir, elle plissa les yeux. La maire jouait avec elle, c'était évident ! Elle le savait puisque habituellement, c'était _elle_ qui faisait des sous-entendus, mettait ses futures conquêtes mal à l'aise et laissait les gens plantés au beau milieu de nulle part.

Elle secoua la tête, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait rencontré Regina Mills, et même si elle avait été habituée aux histoires d'un soir, celle-ci lui paraissait trop rapide… Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait du maire, ou parce que c'était la mère de son patient préféré du moment, ou encore – et sans doute – peut-être parce qu'elle avait admiré la photo de Regina durant des années et que l'impression qu'elle avait eu de la connaître rien qu'avec ce cliché était en train de s'effondrer.

Néanmoins, le lendemain, elle fut devant le bureau du maire à treize heures, elle avait profité des quelques heures après son service pour se reposer et se préparer à ce repas. Elle avait changé trois fois de tenues et avait opté pour un T-shirt gris et une veste en cuir marron assortie à ses bottines desquelles un pantalon slim gris foncé s'extirpait pour mouler ses cuisses parfaitement.

Elle s'annonça auprès de la secrétaire qui la regardait d'un œil noir et attendit en faisant le tour des tableaux suspendus aux murs.

Regina sortit de son bureau en trombe, un air furieux plaqué sur le visage.

-Beth, je vous avais demandé d'annuler _tous_ mes rendez-vous entre midi et deux ! pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de me déranger ?! demanda-t-elle en s'agrippant au bureau de sa secrétaire.

-Celui-ci n'était pas sur votre agenda, madame le maire ! souffla Beth en pointant son regard sur Emma.

La brune se retourna vivement pour fusiller du regard la personne qui venait l'importuner.

-Oh… Miss Swan ?!

-On avait rendez-vous pour déjeuner ! argumenta Emma en se plantant devant elle, les mains dans les poches et un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

Le visage de la brune changea soudain.

-Oh… oui…Oh mon dieu !

-Vous êtes occupée ? demanda la blonde en tordant le cou pour apercevoir l'intérieur du bureau de la jeune femme.

-Eh bien, je suis désolée Miss Swan mais, il s'avère que je ne peux pas vous recevoir aujourd'hui, je suis désolée…

-Ah… eh bien, ce n'est pas grave…

La blonde remarqua les yeux brillant de Regina et s'inquièta soudainement.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien, madame le maire ?

-Oui, bien sûr, j'ai juste… un million de choses à régler et… le sénateur Katherine Abigail est dans mon bureau pour que nous réglions certains points…

-Oh… voulez-vous que j'attende un peu ?

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Non miss Swan, je crains que nous devions repousser ça à un autre jour…

Emma se força à ne pas paraître déçue.

-D'accord ! lança-t-elle.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, souffla-t-elle alors que la blonde baissait les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez beaucoup de travail, je comprends… on remettra ça !

Elle se détourna et partit en faisant un petit signe de la main à la secrétaire.

Regina pivota sur elle-même et lui jeta un regard glacial alors qu'elle répondait au signe d'Emma.

-Allez prendre votre pause déjeuner ! gronda-t-elle.

-Bien madame le maire… marmonna Beth.

La brune retourna dans son bureau et fit claquer la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, des mains s'imprimèrent sur ses hanches fines pour lui relever sa chemise. La bouche de Katherine trouva rapidement le cou parfumé de Regina qui poussa un soupire de plaisir.

-Un million de choses à régler ?! s'étonna Katherine en pouffant contre les lèvres à demi-ouvertes.

Regina la repoussa pour avancer félinement entre ses deux canapés. Elle se pencha légèrement pour attraper la bouteille de vodka pomme que Katherine avait ramené de son voyage diplomatique. Sans prendre le soin de verser le contenu dans un verre, la brune porta directement le goulot à sa bouche pour laisser le liquide dévaler sa gorge.

-Eh bien, il y a au moins un million de choses que tu pourrai me faire dans cette pièce! lança Regina en tenant la bouteille par le col. Elle s'amusa à passer son pouce sur la bague en verre d'où s'échappait une odeur d'alcool fort, puis elle y fit doucement entrer la pulpe de son doigt.

Les pupilles de Katherine se dilatèrent et elle avança d'un pas décidé vers la brune pour entourer sa taille d'un bras puissant afin de coller leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Elle prit la bouteille des mains de la mairesse et avala une ou deux gorgées avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Tu m'as manqué Regina! susurra-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Continue ! ordonna Regina en relevant elle-même sa jupe pour se mettre à califourchon sur elle.

Le regard de la blonde s'attarda quelques secondes sur le geste que faisait la politicienne et alors que la mairesse portait de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres, elle s'empressa de répondre à ses demandes.

-Putain tu m'as manqué!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma n'avait pas commencé son service depuis dix minutes, qu'elle croisa Regina dans le couloir principal.

-Miss Swan, salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

-Madame le maire.

Regina continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, puis, elle fit volte-face soudainement et se posta à côté de la blonde.

-Euh… je peux vous aider ? proposa Emma.

-J'ai une soirée mondaine ce soir, où tout le gratin de New York va attendre mon discours avec une impatience feinte…

Emma la regarda sans comprendre avant de sourire d'une façon charmante.

-Vous aviez dans l'idée que je vous remplace ?

Même si Regina émit un petit rire, elle ne sembla pas trouver la plaisanterie du meilleur goût.

-Non, seulement je n'aurais pas le temps de repasser par l'hôpital avant, alors je voulais savoir s'il était possible que je vienne après ?

Emma haussa les épaules, pour les enfants, en général, il n'y avait pas tellement d'horaire, les parents faisaient un peu comme ils voulaient/pouvaient, et si quelques fois, ceux-ci géraient plutôt mal leur timing, il semblait à Emma que madame le maire savait parfaitement être respectueuse de cette règle.

-Je pense que cela ne posera aucun problème…

-Miss Swan, je suis encore une fois désolée pour hier, j'avais… des choses urgentes à régler et…

-Vous ne me devez aucune explication, madame le maire… Ce n'était qu'un déjeuner !

Les yeux sombres la passèrent au rayon X et elle eut soudain peur de l'avoir froissé. Mais comme à son habitude, la brune ne laissa rien passer sur son visage et elle hocha la tête avant de prendre la direction de la chambre d'Henry.

-« Ce n'était qu'un déjeuner » !? s'étrangla Ruby en poussant Emma du coude. Eh bah… toi on peut dire que tu sais être attirante !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ruby, tu as toujours les oreilles qui trainent ! reprocha-t-elle en se mettant en mouvement.

-J'ai l'ouïe fine ! se défendit la brune en attrapant le dossier qu'elle remplissait pour suivre Emma. Invite la !

-Que je l'invite ?

-Ouais ! A boire une bière ou je sais pas moi…

-C'est le maire de New York, je pense qu'elle est un peu plus raffinée que nous sur les boissons alcoolisées !

-Emma, tu vas pas faire ta vie avec ton plan cul ! Cette rousse est…

-Merida !

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh ce prénom... fit-elle une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.

-Quoi?

-Ce prénom est ridicule ! Je te rappelle que si tu inverses deux petites lettres, ça fait Merdia ! Faut vraiment pas fourcher !

Emma fit un petit sourire espiègle tout en lançant un regard démoniaque vers sa meilleure amie.

-Ma-langue-ne-fourche- _jamais_!

Ruby explosa en un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement aigüe.

-Sérieusement, Emma ! Pourquoi tu ne tentes rien avec elle ?

-Parce qu'on ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça, Ruby !

Ruby ignora sa remarque et se pencha vers elle pour lui souffler sur le ton de la confidence :

-Je me suis renseignée, elle est célibataire !

-Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

-J'ai mes sources !

Un petit silence s'installa durant lequel Emma imagina inviter la mairesse à un dîner romantique.

-Comment ça va avec Belle ? décida-t-elle de changer de sujet.

-Oh… bah… on a parlé et… on n'est toujours pas d'accord !

-Ruby… elle a le droit de penser ce qu'elle veut sur moi ! Regarde tout le monde me dévisager dès que je traverse un couloir… elle n'est pas la seule !

-Elle ne devrait pas avoir à le faire !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est ma petite amie !

-Ruby, elle n'est pas obligée de m'apprécier !

-Em' ! l'arrêta Ruby alors qu'elles allaient passer une porte. Y'a trois ans, quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule après que Lacey m'ait posé comme une merde, tu m'as permis de m'en sortir ! Je ne veux pas moins te voir parce que Belle a décidé que tu étais coupable d'un truc que t'as pas fait ! Tu es… comme mon âme sœur ! Ou plutôt, tu es ma sœur d'âme ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, tu comprends ?!

-Je comprends, répondit doucement Emma, mais tu ne peux pas piétiner les opinions de Belle parce qu'elles ne te conviennent pas !

Ruby haussa les épaules. Elle cherchait une solution depuis plusieurs jours sans jamais en trouver une qui convienne réellement.

-Ecoute, je te revoie plus tard, là j'ai une opération qui commence dans dix minutes…

-Okay…

La journée avança rapidement et Emma ne put prendre sa pause déjeuner à vingt et une heures. Autrement dit, elle avait plus l'impression de dîner qu'autre chose. Elle posa une main sur son front, il allait falloir qu'elle enchaine la nuit parce que son collègue était tombé malade et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser le service sans chirurgien. Evidemment, elle allait pouvoir profiter d'une salle de garde pour pouvoir se reposer mais elle n'aimait pas tellement l'inconfort des lits.

David la rejoignit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de garde la plus proche.

-Hey ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici cette nuit ! lança-t-il sur un ton faussement léger.

Avant, il pouvait se permettre de lui parler de la sorte, mais à présent, elle ne supportait plus l'air paternel qu'il se donnait, si elle avait pu lui arracher les yeux, elle l'aurait fait.

-Ouais.

-Pour le petit Mills, j'ai regardé ses derniers résultats et ils me semblaient bons, alors j'en ai parlé à Graham et on a convenu que…

Emma s'arrêta et pivota vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

-Pardon ? Toi et Graham ?

-Oui j'en ai parlé avec lui et…

-Y'a pas un truc qui te vient en tête, David ?

Celui-ci enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas si tu fais tout pour me rendre dingue ou si tu es simplement con, mais j'aimerai savoir depuis quand tu parles de _mon_ patient avec un chirurgien qui n'est pas le sien !?

-Depuis que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, Emma ! rétorqua-t-il en soupirant. C'est compliqué de faire un diagnostique construit lorsque tu m'évites dans les couloirs.

-Si tu ne me forçais pas la main pour que je te parle, je ne te fuirais pas !

-Si tu n'avais pas coupé les ponts d'un seul coup je ne te forcerais pas la main !

-Tu m'as poignardé dans le dos ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant tourner des têtes. Tu as été balancer des trucs sur moi!

-Emma, s'il te plait, ne mélange pas tout ! s'énerva à son tour le blond.

-Je suis celle qui mélange tout ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Oui, tu sais très bien comment les choses se sont passées Emma, j'étais obligé !

Le couloir vide était en train de se remplir d'infirmières et d'aides soignantes qui sortaient des chambres des patients en faisant les gros yeux.

-Tu t'es fait ta propre histoire dans ta tronche ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?...

-J'aurai voulu que tu me parles !

-…Le grand David Nolan ne pouvait avoir que raison parce qu'il est tellement proche d'Emma Swan, pas vrai?...

-Arrête Emma ! Tenta-t-il de la couper.

-…Le grand David Nolan, le copain des enfants qui n'est pas capable d'en faire un à sa femme !

Le regard bleu jusqu'à présent agacé se teinta d'une colère vive. Autour d'eux, plus personne ne bougeait.

-Tu ne me disais rien, Emma, comme à chaque fois que Lili était dans les parages ! hurla-t-il en levant un bras pour désigner un lieu imaginaire.

-Je n'avais aucun compte à te rendre ! s'évertua-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! cracha-t-elle encore en reculant pour partir.

-Je préfère être un abruti plutôt qu'un _meurtrier_ !

Dans le couloir, l'air se glaça instantanément, certains écarquillèrent les yeux et d'autres avaient la bouche ouverte, choqués.

Un brancardier connaissant le caractère impulsif d'Emma se rapprocha d'elle mais elle leva la main gauche pour qu'il ne la touche surtout pas. Elle tentait de rester digne malgré la colère qui s'emparait d'elle. Plus qu'une colère, c'était une profonde tristesse mêlée de rage qui grondait dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle cligna des paupières et son regard tomba sur un visage interrogateur derrière l'épaule de David.

Regina Mills était là, regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans en comprendre réellement le sens. Emma serra la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler et contrôla sa respiration, elle laissa sa main retomber contre sa cuisse et se détourna pour partir.

David, regrettant ses mots au moment même où il les avait prononcé amorça un geste pour la suivre, mais il se ravisa. Connaissant trop Emma.

Toute envie de dormir avait disparu, Emma pouvait presque sentir la colère se battre contre la tristesse à l'intérieur de ses membres. Malgré tous les ressentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour David, elle se sentait brisée parce qu'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait en secret et de la part de son ancien ami, cela la heurtait terriblement.

Assise sur une chaise dans un espace attente qui ne servait pas la nuit, elle regardait le faux vitrail qui lui faisait face tout en essayant de déterminer si la forme avait un quelconque sens dans son esprit.

Le froissement d'un tissu et le bruit d'un talon qu'on oublie de rendre discret lui firent tourner la tête.

-Madame le maire, gronda Emma peu accueillante en retournant son regard vers le vitrail.

-Bonsoir miss Swan…

-Si vous souhaitez changer de chirurgien, vous trouverez un formulaire à l'accueil !

Regina, sans en demander la permission et certainement parce qu'elle était maire, s'installa dans le siège à côté de celui d'Emma.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je changer le chirurgien d'Henry, vous m'avez vous-même dit que vous étiez le meilleur du pays !

-J'ai dis ça pour vous impressionner… grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Regina pouffa doucement d'un rire grave et releva le menton pour dévisager la blonde qui ne la regardait toujours pas.

-Pourquoi auriez-vous eu besoin de m'impressionner ?

La chirurgienne haussa les épaules de mauvaise humeur.

-J'en sais rien moi, parce que je suis arrogante !

-Les meilleurs chirurgiens sont souvent les plus arrogants, m'a-t-on dit.

-Ecoutez madame le maire, débuta-t-elle en se levant pour enfoncer les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche tout en fixant le bout de ses chaussures, si vous voulez changer de chirurgien, ne vous gênez pas, Graham est très bon aussi et après ce que vous avez entendu dans le couloir je comprendrai que…

-C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être bête à certains moments…

Emma s'arrêta, choquée que la mairesse en rajoute une couche maintenant. Elle dévisagea la brune et son cœur manqua un battement. Comment avait-elle pu louper la beauté de la jeune femme assise devant elle.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu roi tombant à ses chevilles. Le tissu de velours laissait deviner ses épaules fines et le col qui les entourait traçait d'une chaine en argent le contour fragile. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés d'un côté, dévoilant ainsi son cou clair et les tracés délicats de son visage.

-Je ne changerai pas de chirurgien, vous imaginez bien que je me suis renseignée auprès de Rumple avant de vous laisser poursuivre avec Henry…

-Rumple?! s'étonna Emma tout en continuant à la détailler.

-C'est un ami de longue date, clarifia la brune.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ? trouva à répondre Emma en arrêtant sa contemplation de peur d'être grillée sur place.

-Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a convaincu, inutile d'en parler plus que ça. Déclara nettement la brune en faisant signe à Emma de se rassoir près d'elle.

-Je suis désolée que vous ayez assisté à tout ça, madame le maire…

-Qui était-ce ?

-Euh… c'était le docteur Nolan !

Regina haussa un sourcil et lança un regard de repproche à Emma.

-Je reconnais le chirurgien pédiatrique de mon enfant, je voulais dire, qui était-ce _pour vous_ ? Votre ex-mari ?

Emma plissa les yeux, quelque chose clochait dans ce que lui demandait Regina et son esprit vif lui permit immédiatement de comprendre quoi.

-Vous êtes maire, vous avez fait des recherches sur ceux qui s'occupaient de votre fils et vous n'avez pas eu d'information quant à ma situation amoureuse ?! Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous moquer de moi ?

Regina esquissa un sourire, levant légèrement ses mains comme pour se rendre tout en plantant ses perles sombres sur le visage d'Emma.

-Jouez avec moi ! demanda-t-elle.

Un jeu ? Emma adorait jouer, et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir accès à un tel privilège avec le maire de New York.

-C'est le mari de ma sœur.

-Les repas de famille doivent être mouvementés, fit remarquer la politicienne en continuant de dévisager tranquillement la blonde.

Cette dernière était persuadée que cela avait pour but de la déstabiliser, alors elle rendit la pareille, pourtant certaine de perdre.

-Vous ne vous entendez pas avec lui ?

-Nous avons un passé compliqué et… je crois que je dois à présent faire une croix sur ce passé.

Regina acquiesça tout en soutenant le regard de la blonde.

-Faites une croix sur votre avenir, le passé ne peut être changé… répondit Regina. C'est ce que m'a appris la mort de mon père.

Emma détourna les yeux, extrêmement gênée que la brune parle si impudiquement de sa douleur. Pas parce que la mairesse lui dévoilait un peu de sa personne mais bien parce qu'elle ne savait pas comme l'accueillir. Le jeu prenait un tournant difficile.

-Votre père est mort dans les tours jumelles, c'est ça ? demanda la blonde qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Comme de nombreuses personnes ce jour-là…

Emma hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais c'est le nom de votre père qu'on retient pourtant.

-Parce qu'une photographie a fait de moi un symbole des attentats du 11 septembre 2001, et je n'aime pas devoir y être associée en permanence. Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas troubler le repos des patients, donnant ainsi un ton solennel à cette conversation. Parce que c'est m'approprier le deuil de milliers de personnes malgré moi.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil vers la chirurgienne qui plissait les yeux pour essayer de comprendre son point de vue.

La mairesse était certaine que la blonde n'avait absolument aucune connaissance de sa beauté fragile même lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Ses fins sourcils froncés au dessus de deux fenêtres claires qui semblaient pouvoir accueillir les océans complets.

-Cette photo a aussi redonné courage à de nombreuses personnes, moi y compris, trouva-t-elle enfin à argumenter.

-C'est un fragment volé… pris par une personne en qui j'avais confiance.

Regina changea sa position, laissant ses cheveux sombres capter la lumière sur ses brillances pour pouvoir faire ressortir les courbes de ses boucles.

-Les choses changent, docteur Swan. Murmura-t-elle. Mais quel qu'ait été notre passé, nous ne pouvons pas le modifier, nous pouvons peut-être préserver l'avenir… finit-elle.

-Donc, même si vous m'avez poser un lapin, ça signifie que je peux quand même vous inviter à déjeuner un de ces jours? plaisanta Emma en affichant un sourire vainqueur bien qu'encore figé par la colère.

Regina voulait à tout prix balayer cette colère.

-Laisser le passer, penser à l'avenir...Ou simplement… vivre l'instant présent… annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Elle avait posé une main sur le genou du docteur tout en se penchant pour se rapprocher à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Les pupilles d'Emma vacillèrent, hésitant entre les lèvres et les yeux de la belle femme qui tentait de la séduire.

Elle aurait pu la prendre sur ce fauteuil ou celui d'à côté, elle avait besoin de laisser sa colère s'échapper et le sexe était un excellent moyen pour ça, mais si la mairesse ne semblait pas vouloir se reculer, Emma doutait qu'elle apprécie grandement d'être sauvagement malmenée durant un instant charnelle. Pourtant, la main de la brune se crispa sur son genou, comme si elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre la partie.

-Je sais ce que je veux, miss Swan, souffla-t-elle contre son visage pour achever de la convaincre.

Laissant une odeur d'alcool déclencher des signaux dans le cerveaux d'Emma. Aussitôt, elle posa une main sur l'épaule à moitié nue de la politicienne, - geste qu'elle regretta au moment même où la peau brûlante lui fit prendre conscience de l'intimité du moment- puis elle la repoussa fermement de quelques millimètres.

-Moi aussi, madame le maire.

Regina scruta le visage en face du sien, pas habituée à être repoussée, avant de reprendre un air serein.

-Vous avez bu, et je n'ai toujours pas eu mon déjeuner, reprit la blonde.

-Vous tenez tant que ça à ce déjeuner, miss Swan ?

-Je tiens à ce que vous ayez les esprits clairs !

-Ils ne sont pas embrouillés, rétorqua la mairesse.

-Madame le maire ! prévint-elle d'une voix sévère.

Regina se recula tout en souriant.

-Quelle noblesse, avoua-t-elle en se levant.

-Bonsoir, madame le maire.

-Bonne nuit, miss Swan… minauda la brune en secouant légèrement la main.

* * *

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Okay... je sais que j'ai du retard mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je le poste tout de même et j'attends vos avis avec impatience!

J'espère avoir le temps pour répondre aux derniers commentaires!

Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous prépare un one shot!

La bise!

* * *

Chapitre 4

.

..

…

 _"L'effet de l'ivresse est d'abolir les scrupules du sentiment."_

Alain

…

..

.

Emma repoussa une mèche rebelle de son visage et fronça les sourcils en regardant le moniteur qui donnait les constantes de son jeune patient.

-Allez ! murmura-t-elle en redoublant d'effort.

Les urgences grouillaient de médecins qui n'avaient pas pour habitude d'être ici et l'agitation qui y régnait n'avait rien de naturel. Les visages affolés ne trouvait de réconfort qu'en voyant l'air serein des médecins qui n'en avaient que l'apparence. Un événement grave s'était produit, la ville au complet en serait affectée durant longtemps, et un certain nombre de famille le resterait à jamais. Ce jour gravé dans leur mémoire.

Emma baissa la tête.

-Docteur ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Notez l'heure de la mort s'il vous plait.

-On ne choque pas ? demanda Killian en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

-Ca ne servirait à rien, son cœur est trop fatigué, il y en a d'autre à sauver !

-Mais…

-Killian, pas maintenant, s'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de te voir concentré !

Il hocha la tête et suivit son mentor, se résignant à l'écouter.

* * *

Regina à bout de souffle, la tête renversée en arrière sentit son corps traversé par un courant électrique qui la fit se projeter en avant. Elle sentait la passion courir dans ses veines, et cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne s'était pas produit. Elle jetait son corps dans un délire qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Ses mains se perdaient dans les airs et elle décrochait des rideaux imaginaires pour les balancer au sol. Sa tête tournait, son corps fit de même, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon erratique, ses cheveux virevoltant suivant les mouvements quasi spasmodiques de sa tête. Les ondulations de son corps semblaient épouser l'air ambiant pour lui échapper tout aussi rapidement. Ivre d'un bonheur placébo, elle acheva son dernier mouvement en même temps que la note finale.

Le silence prit alors toute la place dans la grande pièce où elle s'était enfermée. Seule la respiration saccadée de la brune troublait le calme. Trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte en bois qui la séparait du monde et elle grogna avant d'inviter la personne à entrer.

-On raconte que Katherine est de retour en ville ! lança une voix chantante à l'autre bout de la salle.

Regina releva le regard pour croiser celui de son amie dans le miroir qui entourait la salle de danse.

-Ce qu'on raconte est vrai ! avoua-t-elle en se déplaçant d'un pas chaloupé pour aller prendre sa bouteille d'eau sur le banc qui longeait le mur.

Son amie avança sur le parquet sombre faisant claquer ses talons et grincer le bois. Elle se planta devant la brune pour la dévisager férocement, tel un dragon à qui on aurait volé un œuf.

Regina finit d'avaler la goulée d'eau et haussa les sourcils.

-Ma parole, on dirait bien que tu as recouché avec elle! s'écria la blonde en lisant sur le visage de son amie.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-On dirait bien que je fais ce que je veux, Mal ! rétorqua-t-elle en prenant la serviette posée sur ses épaules pour s'essuyer le visage par petite pression ici et là.

-Regina, quand vas-tu te trouver une vraie relation ? Je suis désolée trésor mais ce n'est plus vraiment de ton âge tout ça ?

-Je te demande pardon ? Quel âge me donnes-tu, Malicia ?

-Je _connais_ ton âge, trésor ! Mais… franchement, Katherine ?!

Le visage de Malicia reflétait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait de l'amante de la mairesse et Regina décida de provoquer une réaction d'agacement chez elle afin qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

-Elle est très… _compétente_ dans ce domaine et puis, je te rappelle que je suis le maire de New York et que je n'ai pas le temps de me trouver quelque chose de stable et… Malicia, tu sais très bien qu'au vu de mon poste, je ne peux pas demander à une personne de m'attendre sagement chez moi.

-Tu le fais bien avec Henry ! provoqua la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Malicia.

La blonde prit soudain un air grave, passant une main sur sa jupe noire pour lisser les plis avant de s'asseoir sur le banc.

-Regina, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui est…

-Nous avons eu une réunion qui a durée toute la nuit, je croyais que toutes les questions avaient été soulevées.

-Il s'agit d'une fusillade dans une crèche, il n'y aurait pas assez de temps dans toute une vie pour poser toutes les questions que cela pourrait soulever.

-J'ai répondu aux vôtres, Malicia. Les seuls à qui je dois à présent rendre des comptes, ce sont les parents d'élèves que je dois rejoindre à mon bureau dans deux heures pour leur expliquer qu'un parent désespéré a décidé un beau matin d'aller mettre deux balles dans la tête de son fils et d'en faire profiter la moitié de la crèche …

Regina ramassa son sac de sport pour le hisser sur son épaule et s'éloigner de son amie le plus vite possible.

-Regina! claqua pourtant la voix de Malicia dans son dos.

-Mal, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps !

Malgré tout, elle s'approcha d'elle et porta une main à son épaule.

-Ma seule question était de savoir comment tu te sentais, tu es partie immédiatement après la réunion sans un seul mot. En tant qu'amie, il est de mon devoir de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Regina haussa une épaule pour remettre son sac de sport en place avant de soupirer.

-Je dois passer voir Henry à l'hôpital avant de retourner à mon bureau. Nous nous verrons probablement plus tard, marmonna-t-elle en se reculant pour échapper à l'investigation de son amie.

La blonde fit un pas en avant pour la rattraper mais se ravisa car elle la connaissait et elle savait que la contraindre à répondre à ses questions ne servirait à rien car de toutes façons, en grande politicienne qu'elle était, Regina savait comment échapper à toute interrogatoire gênant.

* * *

-Madame le maire, lança la voix de Ruby Lucas lorsqu'elle déboula dans le couloir une demi-heure plus tard.

-Mademoiselle Lucas, répondit Regina en s'arrêtant.

-Euh… je crois qu'Emma ne pensait pas que vous viendriez si tôt…

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur pendant que l'aide soignante grattait une tâche sur sa blouse.

-Qu'est ce que _Emma_ vient faire dans notre conversation ?

-Hum… le docteur Swan est en train de faire un dernier examen à Henry, et si tout va bien, il pourra sortir de l'hôpital dès ce soir.

-Etes-vous en train de me dire que je ne pourrai pas voir mon fils ce matin ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement proche de la colère.

-Euh… ou…oui… c'est ça.

Un soupir contenu s'échappa de la cage thoracique de la mairesse avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ah… voilà Emma ! lâcha Ruby en s'éloignant rapidement pour fuir le courroux de la brune.

La blonde détailla le visage de la politicienne avant d'hausser les sourcils face au visage défait de la mairesse.

-Madame le maire, je ne pensais pas vous voir ce matin, comment allez-vous ? demanda la chirurgienne avec une inquiétude non feinte.

-J'aimerai voir mon fils, répondit-elle froidement pour éluder la question.

-J'ai acheté un nouveau frigo, marmonna Emma en tendant un dossier à la secrétaire qui arrivait tout juste pour commencer son service.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! s'étonna Regina qui dévisageait à présent la blonde.

-Désolée, je croyais que le but était de construire une discussion sans queue ni tête: je vous demande comment vous allez et vous me répondez que vous voulez voir votre fils…

La colère s'imprima un instant dans les yeux de la brune qui répondit la voix presque cassante :

-Habituellement, les gens n'ont pas l'audace de me faire remarquer que j'ai l'air de ne pas aller bien…

-Ces gens sont des crétins! Vous avez une mine affreuse ! rétorqua Emma en s'accoudant au comptoir.

-Miss Swan… commença la brune d'une voix sèche.

-Madame le maire, ma question était très sérieuse et visait en fait à prendre de vos nouvelles…

-Swan, dites moi si je peux voir mon fils ou non ?

-Vous êtes sobre ?

Le choc ne put faire autrement que de s'afficher sur le visage habituellement neutre. Comment la chirurgienne pouvait-elle faire allusion à ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt.

Emma se mit à sourire devant son nez.

-Vous semblez taquine ce matin, Swan.

-Le docteur Swan est toujours taquine ! lança Killian Jones en posant une main dans le dos de la blonde pour qu'elle se décale légèrement afin qu'il puisse prendre un chariot de médicaments.

Le geste fut capté par Regina qui fronça instantanément les sourcils. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante, Emma la coupa :

-Votre fils sera disponible dans quelques minutes, madame le maire.

-Merci miss Swan.

La fatigue de la nuit lui enserra le crâne comme un étau et elle eut un vertige passager qui l'obligea à s'accrocher à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. La blouse de la chirurgienne.

-Wow… eh ! madame le maire, tout va bien ?

-Oui, très bien… c'est juste un vertige. Plaida-t-elle en se redressant retrouvant sa stabilité habituelle.

Killian s'était approché pour aider Emma et après un bref signe de tête de la blonde, il s'éloigna pour la laisser gérer la situation.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Emma en sortant une lampe de poche pour lui braquer dans l'œil gauche.

-Aïe ! Miss Swan ! gronda Regina en la repoussant prestement. Je vous ai dit que tout allait bien ! Arrêtez de vouloir me déshabiller à chaque fois que vous parvenez à trouver un pseudo symptôme !

Emma haussa les sourcils et Killian étouffa son rire en plongeant le nez dans ses tiroirs de médicaments.

Les yeux de la blonde pétillèrent soudain d'une malice retrouvée.

-Dites-moi, l'autre jour, je ne vous avais découvert aucun symptôme ! C'est vous qui avez voulu vous jeter sur moi, pas vrai ? murmura Emma pour que seule la brune soit témoin.

Elle s'attendait à l'avoir déstabilisée, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, mais la mairesse était encore quelqu'un de mystérieux pour elle.

-Croyez-moi, miss Swan, vous n'avez _absolument pas_ besoin d'une consultation pour me déshabiller…

-Maman ! appela la voix d'Henry qui se tenait dans le couloir accompagné d'un aide-soignant.

Regina tourna son visage vers lui et se fendit d'un sourire radieux. Elle reporta son attention sur la chirurgienne, juste le temps de lui dire :

-La prochaine fois que vous voulez voir ma poitrine, il faudra vous y prendre autrement.

Puis, elle la planta là pour rejoindre son petit garçon qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

Dans la chambre, Regina s'installa sur le lit d'Henry pour le remettre sous les couvertures.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

-Je venais pour te voir, quelle question !

Henry tordit sa bouche, décortiquant ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Gênée, celle-ci tourna la tête pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

-Tu as commencé un nouveau livre, demanda-t-elle en avançant la main vers l'ouvrage.

Le garçon se jeta dessus avant qu'elle ait pu le toucher.

-Oui !

Il le planqua sous ses couvertures en la défiant du regard. Malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit, elle eut un demi sourire.

-Dois-je en conclure que je suis toujours la méchante reine ?

Embarrassé, Henry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

-Bien… et quels autres personnages sont dans le livre ? soupira-t-elle agacée.

-Les gens de l'hôpital !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui… il y a Ruby, le docteur Jones, le docteur Swan, Gra…

-Ah oui ? quel rôle ont-ils ?

-Maman… j'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi !

- _Je n'ai !_ Parle correctement s'il te plait !

-M'an !

Il y eut un silence tendu durant lequel chacun s'épiait. Regina aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir où les choses avaient dérapées avec son petit garçon.

-Mademoiselle Lucas m'a dit que tu pourrais sortir ce soir, où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

Henry haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais que tu vas avoir trop de travail pour pouvoir t'occuper de moi !

Il avait certainement raison, pourtant, elle voulait essayer à tout prix d'être auprès de lui le soir de son retour.

-Henry, je ferai tout pour être près de toi, tu le sais ?

Le petit garçon, honnête avec lui-même hocha lentement la tête et sembla prendre conscience de l'état physique dans lequel sa mère se trouvait.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on reste à la maison tous les deux ! murmura-t-il.

Regina sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire immense. Seul Henry avait ce pouvoir, celui de lui faire vivre de grandes joies comme de douloureux moments dans la même minute.

L'instant fut interrompu par la chirurgienne blonde qui entra en annonçant sa présence d'un bref coup donné sur la porte.

-Docteur Emma, vous croyez que j'aurai le droit à une glace aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'en offrir Henry, mais ta mère me ferait certainement un procès si je t'en donnais une !

Regina grimaça en prenant son sac à main, pressée de partir pour son bureau.

-On a qu'à faire ça en toute discrétion ! murmura Henry comme s'il était un agent secret en mission.

-Henry adore vivre dangereusement ! gronda Regina en posant une main impérial sur la tête de son garçon.

-Bien, je crois que vous êtes pressée ce matin, madame le maire, je serai donc brève… Ce soir, Henry pourra rentrer à la maison !

Les sourcils parfaits de la brune se froncèrent malgré l'air heureux du pré-adolescent.

-Vos analyses ont abouti à quelque chose ?

-Non, mais… pour l'instant, rien ne le retient ici, nous vous reverrons dans trois semaines pour un petit bilan mais d'ici là, je crois qu'il peut rentrer sans danger !

Perplexe, la mairesse jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil à son fils qui semblait soulagé de quitter l'hôpital et elle dégagea une mèche qui lui barrait le front.

-Eh bien, ce sera toi et moi autour d'un bon plat de lasagnes !

Henry les adorait. Pourtant, son visage s'assombrit et il regarda fixement la blonde semblant comprendre une chose.

-Ca veut dire qu'on ne se verra plus tous les jours ?! dit-il tristement.

Emma et Regina éclatèrent de rire comme on le fait devant un enfant qui raconte quelque chose de mignon.

-Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour toi ! répondit Emma joyeusement.

-Bien, mon chéri, je viens te récupérer ce soir et ne fais pas de bêtise en attendant !

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambre en souriant. Regina se passa une main sur le visage afin d'enlever toute trace de fatigue.

-Je vous dois toujours ce déjeuner, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre la cloison laissant la blonde se rapprocher pour poser sa main très près de sa hanche, sur la barrière fixée au mur.

-C'est exact, mais je doute que vous ayez beaucoup de temps dans les prochains jours.

-Est-ce une façon de me dire que vous n'êtes pas intéressée ? interrogea la brune en sentant les effluves du parfum de la chirurgienne caresser ses narines.

-Au contraire, je veux que vous soyez _toute à moi_ durant ce déjeuner !

Regina offrit un sourire joueur et se rapprocha du corps de la blonde qui ne fit absolument rien pour s'éloigner.

-N'allez pas trop loin, miss Swan, ce n'est qu'un déjeuner, il s'agit uniquement d'une première étape. Bonne journée.

Elle se décala lentement sur le côté, se dégageant de l'emprise invisible de la blonde.

-Une première étape pour quoi ? demanda doucement Emma alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait le long du couloir.

* * *

Henry rentra le soir-même et Regina, comme elle l'avait promis, passa la soirée avec lui. Il s'endormit rapidement après le film et elle monta le coucher dans son lit afin qu'il prolonge sa nuit tranquillement.

Alors qu'elle était en train de se changer dans sa salle de bain, elle entendit son téléphone vibrer contre le marbre du lavabo.

 _Suis devant ta porte. Ai emmené quelque chose qui te fera plaisir._

 _K._

Le soupir qui s'échappa de sa cage thoracique était ennuyé. Elle sentait que son corps avait besoin de repos mais la tentation était bien trop grande.

Elle ouvrit sa porte sur une Katherine particulièrement jolie ce soir-là.

-Je savais que tu serais fatiguée.

-Et donc tu as décidé de ne pas me laisser dormir ?! demanda ironiquement la brune.

-J'ai décidé de t'aider à t'endormir profondément.

Les yeux de la brune se posèrent sur la bouteille de cidre que la blonde avait emmené et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le vernis rouge écarlate que portait la sénatrice.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se trouve sous ton imperméable ? demanda sérieusement Regina en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Katherine pouffa doucement et secoua ses boucles blondes.

-Allons ! doucement madame le maire. Vous fantasmez un peu trop je crois !

Regina haussa un sourcil en suivant Katherine jusque dans la cuisine où elle retira son manteau pour laisser Regina découvrir sa tenue. Une robe bleue moulant son corps à la perfection. Katherine leur servit les premiers verres et elles se déplacèrent dans le salon pour bavarder tranquillement.

Les verres s'enchainèrent rapidement précipitant la brune dans une fatigue inouïe. Ses paupières devinrent brûlantes et son cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool. Katherine tenta de se resservir un verre mais la bouteille déjà vide ne lui donna qu'une goutte qui glissa le long de son verre.

-Oops… je crois qu'il est temps que je t'aide à t'endormir, Gina. Susurra-t-elle en se déplaçant félinement jusqu'à être pressée contre son corps.

-Henry dort ! marmonna Regina. Et je crois que le cidre est largement en train de m'aider à sombrer.

Katherine pouffa doucement.

-Allez Gina, tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur que de s'endormir après un bon orgasme !

La brune faillit céder à la demande de la blonde mais elle tint bon en secouant la tête. Et alors que la sénatrice était à cheval au-dessus de ses jambes et qu'elle ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite, Regina plaça ses mains sur les épaules dénudées et la repoussa.

-Je n'ai pas eu une très bonne journée, murmura-t-elle en sentant la tristesse se répandre dans tout son être.

La main de Katherine caressa l'une de ses cuisses et le regard qu'elle lui envoya la fit flancher.

-Laisse-toi faire, Gina !

Des coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée les interrompirent et Regina poussa Katherine avec une telle force que celle-ci eut du mal à se rattraper pour se tenir droite.

-J'ai cru que c'était Henry ! s'excusa Regina en aidant la blonde.

-Qui sonne chez toi à cette heure ?!

-Je ne sais pas mais tu devrais y aller Katherine…

De nouveaux coups pressés raisonnèrent et Regina se précipita afin que l'importun ne réveille par Henry. Pendant ce temps, Katherine s'éclipsa par une porte de secours qui se trouvait vers la cuisine et qui permettait d'emprunter un escalier dissimulé.

-Miss Swan !? Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! s'écria Regina furieuse de cette intrusion dans sa vie privée.

-Où est Henry !?

-Il dort dans sa chambre ! Pourquoi ?!

-Il m'a appelé, il ne se sentait pas bien… rétorqua Emma en poussant Regina pour passer. J'ai appelé une équipe médicale !

-Mais enfin, il doit s'agir d'une erreur… gémit Regina en devançant la blonde pour se rendre dans la chambre de son petit garçon.

Toutes les deux débarquèrent dans un grand fracas dans la pièce et trouvèrent le petit garçon hébété.

-Henry !? Tout va bien ? demanda Regina en se jetant vers lui.

-Oui !

Emma posa tout d'abord sa main sur le front de l'enfant afin de vérifier sa température mais elle semblait normale.

-Tu as mal quelque part mon petit prince ?

-Non.

Emma fronça les sourcils et sentit une certaine incompréhension s'installer dans son esprit.

-Henry, tu m'as appelé en me disant que tu avais très mal au cœur… tu te rappelles ?

-…Ben…

-Seigneur, Henry Mills ! gronda Regina. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu appelles un chirurgien en pleine nuit pour lui raconter des mensonges ?!

Henry se recroquevilla sur lui et il n'osa pas relever les yeux vers les deux femmes.

-Henry ! s'écria Regina qui perdait patience.

-Madame le maire, intervint Emma. Je pourrai peut-être essayer de parler avec Henry seule à seul ?

Après une seconde d'hésitation, la brune se releva et quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle connaissait son fils, elle savait que ce coup de téléphone n'était finalement qu'un canular. Elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée et nettoya les restes de sa soirée avec Katherine. Puis, elle se servit un verre de son propre cidre en se hissant sur un tabouret.

-C'est vraiment très joli chez vous ! avoua la voix de la chirurgienne.

Regina lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir et lui servit un verre de cidre.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, miss Swan. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Henry vous a appelé, vous lui manquiez certainement et…

-Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour vous.

-P…pour moi ?! s'étonna la mairesse. Mais je vais très bien.

Emma haussa les épaules et pinça les lèvres.

-Il semble penser le contraire. Je crois qu'il se fait du souci pour votre santé ou votre cœur…

-Je lui ai expliqué que les examens ne donnaient que de bons résul…

En regardant l'expression de la bonde, Regina comprit soudain qu'elle ne parlait pas de son cœur physique mais bien sentimental. Elle hocha la tête, refermant soudain la bouche. La chaleur répandue par la cheminée rendait Emma sereine, comme si elle était en présence d'une vieille amie à qui elle pouvait tout demander.

-Henry est au courant pour votre attirance pour les femmes ?

Si Regina avait été surprise par la question, elle ne le montra pas.

-Je n'ai jamais caché ce genre de chose à mon fils, je veux qu'il puisse vivre dans la tolérance et dans la plus grande bonté possible. Mais je crois qu'il est… profondément bon et que de toute façon, même si je ne l'avais pas éduqué avec ces principes là, il aurait été assez tolérant pour deux. C'est un petit garçon incroyable.

-Oui, j'ai pu le remarquer durant les examens.

Regina releva le regard vers la blonde et soupira franchement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il vous a fait venir… je suis sincèrement désolée pour ça…

Emma esquissa un sourire. Elle n'était pas désolée de la démarche d'Henry et était même prête à le remercier.

-Vous semblez fatiguée, madame le maire. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Mais faites-moi plaisir, reposez-vous un peu !

Regina captura la main de la chirurgienne dans sa main droite et plongea son regard dans les océans émeraude.

-Je vais donc écouter mon chirurgien préféré et aller me coucher, mais avant, il faut que nous convenions d'un rendez-vous pour notre fameux déjeuner car je sens que l'attente va être douloureuse.

-Eh bien, nous allons tâcher de nous revoir très vite ! murmura Emma captivée par les orbes noirs.

-Allez savoir, je pourrai bien demander à Henry de vous rappeler dans la nuit !

Emma éclata de rire pour relâcher la pression.

-Vous n'auriez pas besoin de passer par Henry… vous avez mon numéro.

-Samedi soir ? proposa la mairesse.

Emma hocha la tête, validant le rendez-vous.

* * *

-Bon sang… jura encore Emma pour la cinquième fois.

Elle jeta la robe qui alla rejoindre les dizaines d'autres déjà présente sur son lit et se laissa décourager par la pauvreté de son dressing. Elle capta son reflet dans le miroir en pied et se détailla plus attentivement. Elle était jolie, des formes sveltes, elle sentait bon, elle avait réussie à assortir sa lingerie et son maquillage simple rehaussait tout de même son teint. La seule chose qui lui manquait était une robe qui la mettrait suffisamment en valeur. Elle voulait séduire la mairesse. Oui, parfaitement, elle n'avait pas honte de le penser.

Elle plissa soudain les yeux, se rappelant d'une robe qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis une éternité. Une robe que Neal adorait. Une robe qui lui allait à la perfection. Elle ouvrit une partie de son placard d'une main tremblante et à côté de son uniforme militaire, elle trouva ladite robe.

* * *

-Je compte sur vous pour ne pas le coucher trop tard, ordonna Regina en remettant un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres.

La baby-sitter acquiesça et d'un seul coup d'œil, Regina sut que la jeune femme ne désobéirait pas. Elle remit un peu de parfum, juste assez pour que son odeur reste derrière elle sans être désagréable. Elle sourit à son reflet et attrapa son sac à main.

-Votre chambre se trouve à côté de celle d'Henry, il y a tout le nécessaire pour vous. Bonne soirée.

Elle fit un crochet par le salon pour embrasser son fils qui l'accueillit avec des cris d'étonnement.

-Maman, tu es trop belle !

-Eh bien, je te remercie mon petit prince, mais je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre !? Cela veut-il dire que je ne le suis pas d'habitude ? taquina-t-elle.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant vraiment à la question.

-D'habitude tu es différente, tu souris moins…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bonne nuit, petit prince !

-Pas de bêtise ! demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux.

* * *

-Miss Swan ! appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de la blonde qui l'attendait devant le restaurant.

Emma se tourna vers elle, dévoilant sa tenue qui lui allait à merveille.

-Personne ne vous l'a dit ? Le noir est ma couleur habituellement. Plaisanta-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir ! murmura Emma en tentant de reprendre ses esprits suite à la première joute de Regina.

-Vous êtes splendide ! ajouta la mairesse d'un ton sérieux.

-Vous l'êtes aussi.

Regina ne releva pas et pointa la porte du restaurant d'un doigt impérial.

-Vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, c'est… un endroit particulier à ce qu'on m'a raconté.

-Je suis contente de vous faire découvrir cela, souffla la brune en passant devant elle.

* * *

Alors?


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite de cette histoire, merci pour les nombreux messages que vous m'avez adressé! Je passerai cette histoire en M dans quelques jours car je pense que certains propos ne sont pas à laisser en T. Et puis, comme elle est vouée à passer en M, autant le faire tout de suite!

La bise!

Lilly

* * *

Précédemment:

-Miss Swan ! appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de la blonde qui l'attendait devant le restaurant.

Emma se tourna vers elle, dévoilant sa tenue qui lui allait à merveille.

-Personne ne vous l'a dit ? Le noir est ma couleur habituellement. Plaisanta-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir ! murmura Emma en tentant de reprendre ses esprits suite à la première joute de Regina.

-Vous êtes splendide ! ajouta la mairesse d'un ton sérieux.

-Vous l'êtes aussi.

Regina ne releva pas et pointa la porte du restaurant d'un doigt impérial.

-Vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, c'est… un endroit particulier à ce qu'on m'a raconté.

-Je suis contente de vous faire découvrir cela, souffla la brune en passant devant elle.

* * *

-Chapitre 5-

.

..

…

" _La femme a une puissance singulière qui se compose de la réalité de la force et de l'apparence de la faiblesse._ "

Victor Hugo

...

..

.

La brune devança la chirurgienne surement pour montrer son déhanché sensationnel, asséchant la bouche du médecin qui peina à la rejoindre dans le hall du restaurant. Une fois à l'intérieur, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais mis les pieds dans un lieu aussi bizarre. Cet endroit ne ressemblait en rien à un restaurant. Elles se trouvaient devant un long couloir à la lumière tamisée qui était bordé par de nombreuses portes en bois sombre.

Regina observa le visage de son invité, se délectant de l'appréhension qu'elle pouvait y lire. Les yeux émeraude scrutaient le fond du couloir et ses sourcils se fronçaient férocement. Elle sentait venir une question mais aurait tout donné pour que la blonde ne la pose jamais afin qu'elle puisse la dévisager encore et encore.

Emma se rapprocha de la brune, soudain très intimidée par les lieux. Un rideau se souleva à leur droite et une femme à la silhouette gracile sortit d'une petite loge lumineuse.

-Madame le maire! ronronna la jeune femme en épinglant la blonde du regard.

-Bonsoir Wendy. Répondit la politicienne en s'avançant vers un petit comptoir qu'Emma n'avait même pas vu. Regina sentit la chirurgienne la suivre de près et se satisfit de cette confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

-Je n'ai plus de catégorie cinq disponible, je suis navrée, murmura Wendy en se penchant sur un registre invisible pour les clients.

-Nous serons en catégorie 1 ce soir.

Wendy releva les yeux vers la brune, marquant un léger temps d'arrêt.

-Je vois.

Emma eut du mal à déglutir, elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce que signifiait ces catégories.

-Parfait. Déclara Wendy en attrapant un badge derrière elle. Je vais vous y conduire. Mais avant, je vais vous demander vos effets personnels.

Emma envoya un regard interrogateur vers Regina.

-Votre téléphone, bipper, et tout ce qui pourrait nous interrompre durant ce rendez-vous.

Wendy leur tendit une petite panière dans laquelle Emma laissa tomber son téléphone personnel et son bipper ainsi que son téléphone professionnel.

-Vous savez que normalement je dois être joignable à n'importe quel moment ?! Grogna doucement Emma en retirant son élégante montre connectée en argent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il y a la moindre urgence, Wendy viendra nous prévenir !

Emma fronça les sourcils, incertaine d'être d'accord avec ça. Regina sentit immédiatement ses réticences et agrippa sa main de façon douce.

-Si vous ne voulez pas, allons ailleurs.

-Non je…

-Je veux que vous soyez absolument satisfaite ! Si laisser votre téléphone entre les mains de Wendy ne vous convient pas, nous pouvons tout à fait trouver un autre restaurant.

Wendy ne semblait pas du tout s'agacer en entendant les paroles de la brune, au contraire, elle semblait d'accord avec elle. Intimidée et se sentant soudain ridicule, Emma secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, restons. Si mon bippeur sonne, il faut venir me prévenir immédiatement ! prévint-elle en sentant la main de Regina se retirer de la sienne.

-Ce sera fait ! Suivez-moi à présent.

Le tapis de velours assurait une discrétion à quiconque s'aventurait dans le couloir mais ce silence ne faisait qu'augmenter la nervosité d'Emma. Elle triturait son sac tout en gardant une position digne et élégante. Wendy s'arrêta devant une porte et badgea sur un petit boitier.

-J'espère que vous passerez une jolie soirée mesdames, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant, laissant le soin à Regina de faire découvrir la pièce à son invité.

Emma regarda Wendy s'éclipser avant de reporter son attention sur la brune qui l'accompagnait.

-C'est étrange, souffla Regina en plongeant ses billes noires dans ses yeux.

-Hein?

-Je vous imaginais tout de même moins impressionnable.

Emma eut un sourire timide et gêné puis elle releva de nouveau la tête.

-Je suis une grande enfant !

-Hum… J'espère que vous savez être femme aussi !

Le regard de la politicienne se transforma en une boule de feu, diffusant sa chaleur dans le ventre d'Emma. Elle était femme, elle l'aurait volontiers montré à la mairesse mais celle-ci se pencha pour ouvrir la porte sur une petite pièce tamisée elle aussi.

-Après vous ! gronda la voix de la mairesse.

Emma pénétra dans cette petite salle douillette et sentit ses épaules se relâcher. La pièce était joliment décorée, une table dressée trônait au centre, des lampes discrètes se chargeaient d'éclairer des points précis ; dans un coin, un petit canapé permettait d'adoucir encore l'ambiance de cette pièce. Emma se tourna vers la brune afin de lui offrir un sourire.

-A quoi vous attendiez-vous, miss Swan ? Une barre de pole dance et une streap teaseuse vulgaire ?

-J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleurée l'esprit ! bredouilla Emma.

Regina déposa sa pochette élégante sur un meuble en bois d'amarante en étouffant un rire grave.

-Aucune autre femme ne viendra perturber ce repas.

Emma se débarrassa de son manteau et observa la mairesse en faire de même. Alors qu'elle allait se faire prendre en flagrant délit de reluquage, elle se racla la gorge et baissa instantanément les yeux.

-Alors… catégorie 1 ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Minauda la brune en allant s'asseoir à la table qui les attendait.

Emma accrocha son manteau à côté de celui de la politicienne et s'appuya contre la porte en scrutant le visage impassible de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder et c'était sans doute cela qui lui plaisait. Habituellement, elle était celle qui menait la danse, elle savait parfaitement draguer, elle savait parfaitement charmer ses conquêtes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais là, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait. La mairesse était d'une beauté sans nom, elle était classe, élégante, chaude et glaciale, piquante et chaleureuse, elle était tout ce qu'Emma n'avait jamais connu en une seule femme.  
Elle inspira doucement et s'approcha de la table de façon féline.

-Est-ce que la catégorie 1, c'est la catégorie des débutants ? interrogea-t-elle en n'ayant aucune envie de sembler faible.

-Vous croyez que je vous sous-estime ?

-Sans aucun doute ! gronda-t-elle en posant ses mains à plat sur la petite table pour se pencher vers l'oreille de la brune. La catégorie 5 vous semblait bien plus familière, j'aurai voulu partager cela avec vous !

La main gauche de la brune se crispa imperceptiblement sur la nappe blanche et elle attendit qu'Emma se soit reculée légèrement pour lui répondre.

-Vous ne voulez pas jouer dans la grande cour, croyez-moi !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que vous sursautez au moindre coup de vent, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer votre état face à un coup de fouet.

Emma sentit ses jambes se transformer en coton et elle remercia le ciel que sa chaise soit parfaitement tirée pour lui permettre de s'asseoir rapidement.

-Bordel !

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qui commençaient à chauffer.

-Allons miss Swan, avez-vous laissé votre sens de l'humour sur le trottoir ? Fermez la bouche et remettez-vous, je voulais uniquement faire un bon mot !

-Un bon mot ? Bon sang, madame le maire, je ne saurai jamais sur quel pied danser avec vous ?!

-C'est ma plus fidèle réputation en effet !

-Eh bien c'est agaçant ! se renfrogna Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non, vous trouvez ça fascinant ! Ne faites pas l'enfant !

Décidemment, Regina Mills remportait tous les matchs. Afin de se donner une certaine contenance, la blonde attrapa la carte et commença à lire le menu.

-Qu'est ce que vous me conseillez ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous ne voulez pas choisir par vous-même ?

-Vous allez continuer longtemps à contourner mes questions ?

-Je fais de la politique, miss Swan !

-Pas avec moi ! trancha Emma en refermant sa carte de façon sèche.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je ne suis pas un de vos collègues ! Je suis… je suis…

-Oui ? provoqua la brune.

-Oui, qu'est ce que je suis au juste ?

-Pour l'instant, vous m'amusez !

-Sans blague!

Emma sentait la colère monter en elle mais le regard rieur de la brune la fit désenfler en un quart de seconde.

-Vous le faites exprès !

Regina lui sourit franchement et pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'attendrir.

-Evidemment, miss Swan ! Même si vos réactions m'amusent, je suis là pour faire plus ample connaissance avec vous ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je tournerai autour du pot, il est évident que nous pouvons trouver beaucoup de chose à faire ensemble mais si vous voulez tout savoir, vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres femmes que j'amène dans cet endroit !

Emma haussa les sourcils.

-Vous emmenez beaucoup de femmes ici ?

-Vous attendiez-vous à ce que je vous annonce, le rouge aux joues, que j'étais encore vierge ?

-Borde… ! Non !

Un silence s'installa durant lequel chacune reprit sa lecture. Emma se sentait comme si on lui demandait de danser avec grâce sur un champ de mine.

-Avez-vous choisi ? questionna la brune en reposant enfin sa carte.

La vérité aurait été de dire que ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle fixait la même ligne sans pouvoir avancer dans sa lecture, pensant à ce que la brune venait de lui dire, à quel point la situation était déstabilisante, à quel point elle avait chaud.

-Oui.

Après avoir enclenché un bouton se trouvant sur la table, un serveur entra dans la pièce par une porte dissimulée et elles passèrent commande. Une fois qu'il fut reparti, Emma s'adossa contre sa chaise et déplia sa serviette afin de protéger ses genoux.

-En tout cas, madame le maire, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi… étrange.

-Je crois que nous pourrions nous appeler par nos prénoms dans l'intimité ! Quant à ce genre d'endroit, il est indispensable lorsque vous êtes maire de New York et que vous voulez sortir en toute discrétion !

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a aucun papier sulfureux sur vous dans les journaux ?!

-J'ai dû apprendre à me protéger des journalistes qui pensent que s'introduire dans les moments intimes des gens est le meilleur moyen de les connaître.

Comme à chaque fois, Emma sentait le lourd sujet de la photographie du 11 septembre flotter au dessus de la table. Elle ne savait tellement pas comment pouvait réagir la mairesse qu'elle décida d'y aller prudemment.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire…Vous devez subir ça souvent.

-Malheureusement, oui. D'où le choix de ce restaurant ; personne ne peut se croiser car pour ressortir, nous sommes obligés d'attendre que le couloir soit totalement vide si nous voulons repasser par là, et sinon, la porte là-bas, nous conduira directement à l'extérieur sans que personne ne puisse soupçonner que nous étions dans un restaurant chic toutes les deux.

-Vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous voie avec moi ? plaisanta Emma pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Regina se laissa emporter dans cette plaisanterie et répondit de façon plus dégagée.

-Je serai ravie de vous avoir à mon bras sur les tabloïds ! Mais je préfère montrer mes conquêtes lorsqu'elles sont officielles !

-Vous me prenez pour une conquête ?

-Tout dépend de vous, Emma.

Son prénom dans cette bouche semblait remettre en question toutes les fois où on l'avait prononcé. Personne ne le disait aussi bien qu'elle.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres. J'ai plutôt intérêt à assurer alors.

Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent en un sourire vaincu. Emma commençait à comprendre sa mécanique et elle contrait peu à peu ses attaques.

-Quelle clairvoyance ! murmura-t-elle lorsque le serveur entra de nouveau pour amener le vin qu'elles avaient commandé.

Elles se turent pendant qu'il servait les premiers verres et Regina en profita pour détailler la blonde. A la fin de son observation, tout ce qui en ressortait était la nervosité d'Emma. Les jambes croisées, le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains se triturant l'une et l'autre, les yeux fuyant son regard. Il fallait la détendre.

-Henry vous aime beaucoup, avoua-t-elle lorsque le serveur fut repartit.

-C'est un très gentil gamin ! Il a de la chance de vous avoir !

-L'inverse est vrai aussi, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir, c'est un vrai rayon de soleil !

-C'est fou parce qu'on ne dirait pas un enfant adopté, il… il vous ressemble et…

-On me le dit souvent, remettant même parfois en doute mon orientation sexuelle !

-C'est pas vrai !?

-Je vous jure que si, malheureusement !

-Absolument stupide ! Mais… maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que j'ai lu plusieurs article sur le fait que vous n'étiez peut-être pas la plus grande lesbienne que New York ait connu ! Enfin… euh… c'est ce qui était dit dans l'article !

-Vous lisez beaucoup trop de presse people, Emma !

-…

-Ou alors, vous découpez tous les articles me concernant en les collant dans un petit carnet dans le but de me kidnapper !

Emma éclata de rire.

-Non ! Je vous jure que non ! Loin de moi cette intention !

Elle décroisa ses jambes et s'accouda à la table afin d'être plus proche de la brune qui se félicita silencieusement.

-Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes différente de ce que les médiats disent de vous !

-Heureusement ! Gémit Regina en prenant une gorgée de vin. Je suis une politicienne et je dois diriger la ville de New York, ce n'est pas rien ! Je ne peux me permettre aucune faiblesse ! Celles de mon passé sont suffisantes pour m'enfoncer !

-Vous parlez du 11 septembre. Déclara Emma de façon neutre en dirigeant sa main pour caresser le bas de son verre.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux sombres et Regina hocha la tête.

-Cette photo a faillit détruire ma carrière avant même qu'elle ne commence !

-Pourquoi ? Elle ne vous faisait aucun tord ! s'écria Emma pensant défendre son image croyant que peut-être Regina ne se trouvait pas à son avantage. Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter, il ne s'agissait pas de ça !

-Emma, en politique, la moindre faille devient un trou béant dans lequel vos ennemis se jette pour tout déchiqueter de l'intérieur !

-C'est à dire ?

-Cette photo du 11 septembre a été prise à la seconde où mon monde s'effondrait ! A cause d'elle, j'aurai pu être qualifié comme étant la pleurnicharde de New York !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé en vous voyant !

Un petit silence bienveillant s'installa. Regina cherchait à faire comprendre à Emma son point de vu en restant la plus calme possible. Ce sujet était celui sur lequel elle s'emportait le plus facilement possible mais elle ne voulait pas effrayer la chirurgienne en face d'elle.

-Lorsque j'ai commencé en politique, on ne voyait que ma fragilité, on ne voyait qu'une gamine couverte de poussière effondrée devant les deux tours. On ne me prenait pas au sérieux, on me croyait incapable de la moindre initiative ! A cause de cette photo, j'ai eut le droit à des surnoms tous les plus abjects les uns que les autres ! Là ou des personnes comme vous voyaient… je ne sais pas … du courage ou de la tristesse… le monde de la politique voyait un point faible et dans la politique, mieux vaut que les points faibles soient bien cachés. Le mien avait été exposé au monde entier, alors imaginez leur tête lorsque j'ai continué mes études en politique et que j'ai avoué prétendre aux plus grands postes !

-Mais vous avez réussi ! souffla Emma.

-Grâce à ma mère dans un premier temps ! Elle m'a fait profiter de sa notoriété ! J'ai bénéficier de sa protection et si au début ça m'a apporté beaucoup de chose, ça a fini par me désservir…

-Oui, j'imagine qu'on devait se dire que vous étiez la fille à maman !

-Oui ! Exactement ! Alors pour me défaire de tout ça, j'ai décidé d'avouer mon homosexualité en public et les personnes qui me pensaient lisse et sans aucun pli se sont vite rendu compte du contraire mais si beaucoup m'ont avoué par la suite que ça avait mis un frein à ma carrière, je me persuade du contraire !

-Pourquoi ?

-Dans le monde politique, beaucoup se cachent d'être homosexuels parce que… cela signifie : perte d'électeur, rejet au sein de son groupe politique, et bien d'autres choses encore alors… Pour eux, j'étais morte et enterré lorsque j'ai fait cette déclaration !

-C'est stupide ! ponctua la blonde.

-Eh bien, comme tout le monde me pensait finie, ils ne se sont pas méfiés de moi et j'ai pu prendre mon élan pour leur voler la victoire !

-Eh ben ! Siffla Emma en sirotant son verre. La politique est cruelle !

-Oui, mais c'est un monde tellement passionnant…

Le serveur les interrompit de nouveau pour leur servir leur entrée. Emma était calme, détendue, elle semblait en confiance. Alors qu'elles allaient commencer à manger, Emma releva le regard vers la brune.

-Merci, d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec moi !

Regina sourit en mettant sa serviette sur ses genoux et hocha lentement la tête. Elles commencèrent à manger en silence mais étrangement, ce n'était pas pesant.

-A vous de partager une histoire avec moi ! avisa la brune.

-Euh… Eh bien…

-Vous êtes-vous réconcilié avec votre beau frère ?

Emma haussa les sourcils et engloutit une bouchée de son entrée avant de répondre.

-Non.

-Vous devriez, la famille c'est important !

-J'ai eu peu de réelle définition de « famille » !

Regina hocha la tête et termina son assiette en scrutant le visage face au sien.

-Quel âge aviez-vous à la mort de vos parents ?

-Neuf ans.

Regina se tut, elle sentait que le sujet mettait une tension soudaine entre elles et elle décida de parler d'autre chose. Le vin aidant, elles évoquèrent leur bêtises d'enfants, leurs vision du monde, leur vision de la vie, de la leur, de celle de leur proche. Les plats s'enchainaient et l'alcool arrosait le tout laissant en elles son empreinte chaude.

Le serveur proposa de leur servir le dessert dans le canapé placé dans un coin plus tamisé de la pièce. Regina accepta en se levant pendant que le serveur repartait pour passer la commande de leur dessert.

Emma cligna des yeux en regardant la brune observer les cadres qui ornaient les murs tout en portant son verre aux lèvres de temps à autres.

-Vous avez le port de tête d'une danseuse ! remarqua soudain la blonde en se levant à son tour de sa chaise pour la rejoindre.

Regina hocha la tête et lui lança un regard aguicheur.

-Sans doute parce que j'ai fait quinze ans de danse !

-Wow !

-Oui ! Ca a prit une place très importante lorsque j'étais jeune, j'avais même prévu de ne faire que ça de ma vie !

-Genre… un métier ? demanda Emma intéressée.

Le regard de la brune se fit lointain et elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous n'avez pas décroché votre rêve ? souffla doucement la chirurgienne.

-Une blessure à la cheville, répondit-elle en souriant de nouveau.

-Ah… Merde ! Je vous aurais bien vu en danseuse !

-Non ! Croyez-moi, j'aurai été une diva épouvantable !

-Oui ! C'est pour ça que je vous imaginais bien en danseuse, plaisanta Emma en recevant le rire de Regina comme félicitations.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce repas gastronomique, miss Swan ?

Emma se redressa un peu pour replier une jambe sous elle.

-On repasse au miss Swan ?!

-Admettons que c'est parce que vous m'impressionnez !

-Admettons que je vous croie ! rétorqua la blonde du tac au tac. C'était vraiment un délice !

-Et vous n'avez pas encore goûté au dessert !

Emma aurait volontiers zappé le dessert pour passer immédiatement au moment où elle découvrait le corps de la brune mais en jeune femme bien élevée, elle ne fit mention de rien et attendit que la mairesse reprenne la parole. Pour l'instant, elle était occupée à la dévisager sans se cacher.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda la blonde en se penchant en avant pour rapprocher leurs visages.

-Mon travail se base à 70% sur l'observation faciale, vous le saviez ?

-Le mien consiste à découper des gens, et ce n'est pas pour ça que je me permets de le faire sur vous ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un visage aussi… simple.

Emma haussa les sourcils et se recula imperceptiblement.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre.

-Pas de trace de mensonge, ou de manipulation, j'ai l'impression de mener la danse pour une fois !

-Vous menez la danse aisément.

Regina se recula quelques secondes avant que le serveur ne rentre dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas menti, le dessert était à tomber par terre et même si le repas avait été copieux, elle se força pour ne pas lécher son assiette.

-Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté mon invitation ! avoua Regina en reposant sa petite cuillère pour attraper son verre de vin.

-C'est un plaisir !

-Cela démontre que vous avez du cran !

-Du cran ?

-Eh bien… sortir avec madame le maire au risque de se faire pincer par la presse… ou…

-Ce n'est pas un problème, si nous somme ensemble, c'est que nous avons envie de l'être, pas vrai ? Le monde entier pourrait bien être au courant, je m'en moquerais totalement !

Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent en un sourire timide.

-Est-ce que cela signifie que nous allons être amené à nous revoir ?

-Est-ce que le rendez-vous est déjà terminé ? contra habilement Emma.

-Où voudriez-vous le poursuivre ?

-Henry vous a donné la permission de minuit ? questionna Emma, les yeux pétillants de joie.

-Lui oui, mais le conseil administratif de demain matin m'a fait promettre de rentrer avant pour pouvoir boucler mon dossier…

-Alors on n'ira pas très loin !

Après avoir récupérer leurs affaires, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sur Myrtle Avenue. Leurs talons cognaient gentiment contre l'asphalte et rythmaient ainsi leur discussion. Elles parlèrent d'Henry surtout ; Regina ne cessait de s'étonner de son intelligence et Emma pouffait face aux anecdotes que lui racontait sa pauvre maman, souvent victime de ses farces.

Lorsqu'un chien se mit à aboyer non loin d'elle, Regina sursauta et cela permit d'engager la conversation sur les animaux.

-Je sais qu'Henry voudrait un chien… un dalmatien, mais c'est absolument hors de question ! De la bave et des poils partout dans la maison… très peu pour moi !

-Y'a forcément un animal qui trouve grâce à vos yeux !

-Le cheval.

-Ah… oh… ouais… le cheval !

-« Ah… oh… ouais… le cheval », miss Swan !?

-Nan c'est jusque que… enfin… je suis autant à l'aise à cheval qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! Mais vous avez dû faire de l'équitation, c'est sûr !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien, c'est un sport de riche !

Regina éclata de rire mais ne chercha pas à contredire la blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient devant le pont de Brooklyn éclairé par des centaines de lumières. Les gens s'engageaient sans même se préoccuper de leur présence.

-A chaque fois que je vois ce pont, ça me coupe le souffle ! expira Emma sur une seule respiration tandis qu'un homme baraqué la devançait.

Regina resta silencieuse en s'engageant entre les câbles qui soutenaient le pont. Emma sur ses talons se contenta de revenir à son niveau.

-Ce qui est bien à New York, c'est qu'on peut aller où on veut, on se sentira toujours tout petit ! délivra Emma en regardant les câbles se dresser au dessus de leur tête.

-Oui, c'est pour que nous restions à notre place ! Ca m'aide un peu parfois ! confia la brune.

-Vous pouvez être modeste ? plaisanta Emma en donnant un léger coup de coude à la jeune femme qui se mit à pouffer.

-De temps en temps…

-Danseuse, cavalière, politicienne… que du haut de gamme, je pense que ce n'est pas facile de rester modeste, effectivement !

-Je cuisine aussi très bien ! se vanta-t-elle en souriant.

-Evidemment…

-Et votre palmarès à vous ? Brillante chirurgienne… pardon, la meilleure chirurgienne cardiologique du pays née de deux parents brillants chirurgiens tous les deux, ça ne doit pas être facile de rester modeste non plus !

-Ouais… mais vous savez, à l'hôpital, vous êtes constamment rappelé à la raison par les infirmiers, les aides soignants, les patients alors… ça aide un peu.

-Les conditions des équipes soignantes est difficile !

-Oui, j'entends ça à longueur de journée, et c'est vrai ! Ils font un travail formidable.

-Je n'en doute pas !

Elles étaient arrivées au milieu du pont pour passer sous les arches de pierre. Il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elles et elles avaient tout le loisir de contempler les lumières de la ville.

Soudain, un cycliste arriva à toute allure derrière elles et Emma eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras de la brune pour la mettre à l'abri contre le pilier de pierre.

-Attention ! s'écria-t-elle.

Regina émit un petit son lorsque son dos rencontra la paroi rocheuse. Afin d'éviter le vélo, la blonde se colla contre la brune et après l'avoir fusillé du regard, elle rencontra les yeux rieurs de la mairesse. Celle-ci avait attrapé les coudes d'Emma afin de ne pas tomber et ses mains se décrispèrent sans pour autant se retirer.

-Désolée, je vous ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle en restant dans la même position.

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Vous devriez faire quelque chose contre ces cyclistes imprudents !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, regardez où nous en sommes grâce à lui ! Vous tentez un rapprochement !

-Je ne… je ne tente pas un rapprochement !

-Vraiment ? murmura Regina en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la chirurgienne.

La main d'Emma bien verrouillée en bas du dos de la brune resserra sa prise imperceptiblement. Elle se pencha vers les lèvres encore rouge de Regina et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres.

-Non, je ne veux pas être une de vos conquêtes ! gronda-t-elle, son souffle courant sur les joues de la brune.

Elle se recula enfin, s'apprêtant à lâcher la politicienne, mais celle-ci déposa ses doigts contre sa joue la gardant ainsi près d'elle. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle caressa doucement la peau d'Emma.

-Aucune conquête ne m'avait emmené sur le pont de Brooklyn, et aucune conquête n'a jamais reculé alors que je lui étais offerte.

Ses doigts glissèrent derrière la nuque de la chirurgienne mais elle ne força pas Emma à se pencher. Perdue dans les orbes sombres, la blonde se rapprocha afin de sceller leurs lèvres provoquant au sein de son ventre une nuée de papillon.

Le baiser fut bref mais provoqua en Emma une envie bien plus intense qui lui coupa la respiration. Une légère pression derrière son coude prouva que Regina demandait encore une attention.

-Dites, le pont de Brooklyn n'a jamais été aussi vide, murmura Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

-Question de sécurité ! répondit Regina en souriant.

-Vos gardes du corps nous ont suivis toute la soirée ? comprit-elle.

-Ne sont-ils pas discrets ?

-Ils ont laissé passer un cycliste. Fit remarquer la blonde.

-Ils seront sévèrement punis !

Emma colla son front contre celui de la brune et eut un petit sourire.

-Je dois avouer que notre premier rendez-vous s'achève de façon remarquable ! souffla la brune en caressant tendrement le coude de la jeune femme.

Emma comprit que c'était la fin de leur soirée et elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

-Une voiture m'attend de l'autre côté du pont, voulez-vous que je vous ramène chez vous ?

-Je crois que je vais marcher.

-Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, miss Swan.

-Bonne nuit Regina.

-Alors je lui ai dit que c'était gentil mais que celle qui aimait la cannelle, c'était toi, pas moi ! Et… Emma ! Emma ! EMMA ! s'écria Ruby en agitant la main devant le regard lointain du médecin.

-Hein quoi ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant un paquet de chips. Elle se hissa sur le bureau d'Emma et soupira un bon coup.

-C'est mon dernier jour dans le service de cardiologie, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être triste ! bougonna la brune en piochant une chips dans son paquet

-C'est toi qui a décidé d'être muté au service des urgences, tout ça pour « l'adrénaline » ! rétorqua Emma en mimant des guillemets.

-Et les horaires fixes, Emma ! En plus, on m'a promis que j'aurai les mêmes horaires que Belle… donc je pourrai passer plus de temps avec ma chérie et… bon c'est agaçant ce sourire ! s'énerva faussement la brune.

-Quoi ? Mais quel sourire ?! demanda innocemment Emma.

-Le sourire qui fait que je vais finir par me vexer ! Je suis sensée être ton aide soignante préférée et je m'en vais ce soir !

-Tu seras six étages plus bas, Ruby ! Tu ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde et… et détrompe-toi, je suis triste que tu partes !

Ruby fit une moue affligée et haussa les sourcils.

-Tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu as des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire qui ne s'enlèverait pas même si on te parlait de tas de bébés morts!?

-Bien, tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire ?!

-Evidemment que non !

-Il se pourrait qu'hier soir j'aie eu un rancard… génial, avoua Emma en souriant de plus belle.

-Un rancard ? Bon sang Emma ! Je devrais être au courant de ces choses là, à la minute où tu me vois le matin !

-Ce n'est qu'un premier rancard, Rub', y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-Bon, est-ce que je la connais ? demanda Ruby surexcitée en rejoignant Emma sur le canapé où elle avait décidé de s'asseoir pour alléger un peu ses jambes.

-Je crois que toute la ville la connaît ! marmonna-t-elle en massant doucement son genou.

-Putain de merde, Emma Swan ! Tu sors avec…

-Non ! C'était un premier rendez-vous !

-Un premier rendez-vous qui a fini par un baiser ?

Le sourire d'Emma la trahit avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

-Oh bon sang ! Tu sors avec le maire de la ville !

-Hey ! Lança Graham en entrant dans le bureau de la blonde. Quoi de neuf ?

-Emma sort avec le maire de New York !

-Ruby ! s'écria Emma outrée que sa meilleure amie ne tienne pas sa langue.

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est que Graham ! se défendit la brune

-Oh… eh ben, « que Graham » te présente ses félicitations !

-Ouais, c'est un sacré morceau ! enchaina Ruby.

-Elle n'a pas des vus sur le poste de présidente ? fit remarquer le chirurgien. Quand tu seras première dame…

-Première dame de la présidente ! renchérit Ruby.

-Ouais, quand tu seras première dame tu pourras me placer comme ministre de la santé !

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Du tout ! grogna Emma en les poussant dehors alors qu'ils pouffaient de rire comme des collégiens.

Elle colla son dos contre la porte et soupira longuement. Son téléphone la sortit de sa rêverie et précipita un autre sourire contre ses lèvres. Regina Mills lui écrivait.

* * *

J'attends vos avis bien évidemment! :3


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapitre 6-

.

..

…

 _La moindre fêlure dans le mur peut entrainer la chute de toute la maison._

 _Tahar Ben Jelloun_

…

..

.

Cora Mills trempa ses lèvres dans son verre de champagne tout en observant la réception qui se déroulait à l'étage inférieur et sur laquelle elle avait une vue parfaite. Perchée sur le palier du premier étage, elle pouvait observer à loisir tout ce petit monde se déplacer de groupe en groupe pour échanger rapidement et tenir des conversations mondaines. Elle remarqua que chacun n'avait pas manqué de complimenter sa fille sur sa tenue, sa beauté ou sa politique. Ils avaient raison, Regina était magnifique dans sa robe de soirée dont le tissu fluide descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Si Cora avait pu faire le moindre reproche, elle aurait surement parlé de cette fente, sur le côté gauche de la tenue, qui remontait jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Regina avait toujours eu un corps parfaitement bien dessiné, et elle savait le mettre en valeur, c'était indéniable, mais Cora ne partageait pas son goût pour la sensualité politique.

Soudain, alors que Regina était en train de discuter tranquillement, elle épingla sa mère d'un rapide coup d'œil, comme si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées. Cora poussa un grognement de mécontentement avant de se sentir obligée de descendre rejoindre la fête.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à Regina et lui attrapa élégamment le bras alors que celle-ci parlait avec un jeune homme tout à fait charmant.

-Permettez que je discute un moment avec ma fille, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant ne laissant ainsi aucune possibilité de refus.

Regina contint son sourire, elle savait pertinemment ce que sa mère allait lui dire et elle ne fut pas longue à venir.

-Etais-tu obligé de mettre la robe la plus fendue de l'univers ? Je sais que tu aimes la provocation et ce que les tabloïds vont en faire mais tout de même…

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit franchement et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mère, la presse n'est pas là ce soir, et personne ne pourra prendre de photo de cette merveilleuse robe… malheureusement.

-Oh je t'en prie ! Tout New-York se retournerait en imaginant que tu t'es lancé dans le X ! gronda Cora en raffermissant sa prise sur le bras de sa fille, dénotant son énervement.

-Tu n'as pas dû regarder beaucoup de film X, se moqua la brune en souriant aux gens qui la regardaient avancer.

Elles passèrent entre deux hommes qui gardaient une pièce et Cora leur fit signe pour qu'ils ne laissent personnes les interrompre.

-Il se passe quelque chose, Regina ? demanda la mère de famille en prenant soudain un air inquiet.

-Que devrait-il se passer ?

-Katherine n'est pas là. Déclara Cora en prenant soin d'emmener sa fille le plus loin possible des portes encore ouvertes.

-Katherine ?

-Katherine Abigail ! Ton sextoy ambulant !

-Mère ! S'indigna Regina en fronçant les sourcils coulant un regard vers la pièce d'à côté afin de regarder si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

Durant un instant, elle se demanda si elle était outrée par l'appellation de sa mère ou tout simplement par le fait qu'elle soit au courant.

-Ma chérie, je sais que tu aimes avoir de la compagnie dans ce genre de mondanité et habituellement, le sénateur Abigail fait très bien la potiche à côté de toi mais ce soir, elle n'est pas là. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Katherine _ne fait pas_ la potiche, rectifia Regina, et elle n'est pas mon « sextoy ambulant », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Oh… chérie, une femme que tu vois durant les pauses repas et qui n'est pas officiellement ta petite amie est un petit sextoy ambulant ! Rien d'autre ! J'espère au moins qu'elle ne te fait pas sauter tout tes repas !

-Mère ! gémit Regina en l'implorant du regard d'en finir avec cette conversation.

-Grandis un peu ! rabroua sa mère. J'ai dit qu'elle « ne te fait pas sauter tous tes repas » et non pas qu'elle « te saute à tous les repas »…

Regina toussota, s'étranglant presque avec sa propre salive.

-Mon dieu, mère, pourrait-on arrêter cette conversation ? Je crois que je vais me sentir mal. Blémit la brune en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour la mettre dans un tel état de gêne alors qu'elle se sentait superbe quelques secondes auparavant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?!

-C'est vulgaire !

-C'est la vie ma chérie, je ne comprends pas que le sexe te mette aussi mal à l'aise !

-Le sexe _ne me met pas_ mal à l'aise, mère, c'est d'en parler avec toi qui me perturbe.

-Ce que tu peux être prude ! Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à en parler avec ta sœur…

-Mère ! s'écria Regina pour la faire taire.

-Et en même temps, poursuivit Cora dans ses pensées, Zelena n'était pas des plus discrètes lorsqu'elle ramenait un petit ami en douce alors que toi… je dois avouer que…

-Stop ! glapit Regina rouge de honte.

Sa mère arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Après quelques secondes de silence, Regina reprit :

-Comment es-tu au courant pour Katherine ?

-A chaque fois que j'appelle pour ta pause repas, ta secrétaire m'informe que tu es en compagnie du sénateur Katherine Abigail et que tu ne veux être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Une fois passe encore mais chaque fois… cela met la puce à l'oreille.

-Bon sang !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, le sénateur Abigail n'est pas là ce soir. Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Regina garda le silence, encore sous le choc. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle progresse sur les discussions avec sa mère en ce qui concernait le sexe.

-Je suis là pour récolter des fonds pour le centre autistique, je n'ai pas besoin d'un sénateur à mes côtés, plaida-t-elle en se relevant pour gagner un peu en autorité.

Cora lui lança un regard torve, elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde à l'excuse de Regina. Elle décida de s'asseoir tout en fixant sa cadette afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Regina devait reconnaître que même assise, sa mère dominait encore la situation.

-J'attends, ma fille.

-Tu peux attendre aussi longtemps que tu veux, je n'ai pas de réponse à te fournir, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir Katherine à mes côtés ce soir. C'est tout !

-Auras-tu quelqu'un d'autre ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se détourna avant que sa mère s'aperçoive de sa gêne.

-Oh bon sang ! Pour l'amour du ciel, ne me dit pas que c'est un autre sex toy !

-Pour l'instant c'est…

Un grand fracas de verre se fit entendre dans l'autre pièce et Regina se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait, suivie de près par sa mère.

Un serveur était en train de s'excuser auprès d'une jeune femme qui s'excusait elle aussi pour ne pas avoir fait attention.

Robin de Locksley, l'avocat reconnu posa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme afin de lui demander si tout allait bien. Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita en avant.

-Emma, appela-t-elle sans montrer la moindre émotion.

La blonde se retourna et l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux.

-Vous connaissez cette ravissante créature, Regina ? questionna Robin en laissant sa main dans le dos de la chirurgienne afin de s'assurer de son bon équilibre.

-Oui, Robin, cette ravissante créature est à moi, ce soir ! gronda-t-elle en tendant la main à Emma pour la faire venir de son côté.

La blonde eut un sourire timide et rejoignit la brune.

Robin n'en demanda pas plus et s'éloigna dans la foule. Le serveur aussi avait déguerpi et alors qu'Emma le cherchait du regard pour s'excuser de nouveau, elle sentit des doigts entourer son bras afin d'attirer son attention.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-J'ai eu une opération qui a été plus longue que prévue.

Pour seule réponse, Regina laissa glisser son regard sur le corps de la blonde et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge significatif derrière elle. La politicienne leva les yeux au ciel et fit volte face pour retrouver le regard de sa mère.

-Ne seriez vous pas le docteur arrogant qui s'occupait de mon petit fils ? demanda la rouquine en s'avançant à leur rencontre.

-L'arrogance est ma principale qualité, je suis ravie que vous vous en soyez rendue compte ! rétorqua gaiment Emma en avançant sa main vers la femme qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant la grand-mère d'Henry.

Les yeux de Cora plongèrent dans ceux de la chirurgienne qui eut soudain l'impression qu'on lui gelait le cœur de l'intérieur. Tout en lui serrant la main, elle tenta de garder la tête froide. Enfin, Cora tourna la tête vers sa fille et haussa les sourcils.

-C'est pour _ça_ que le sénateur Abigail ne t'accompagne plus !?

-Mère ! gronda Regina sur un ton menaçant.

-Bien… je te laisse profiter de ta soirée ma chérie, mais fais-moi plaisir, ne rentre pas trop tard.

Elle tourna la tête vers la petite blonde, lui offrant pour seule salutation un hochement de tête sec. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Emma repensa aux mots d'Henry : « C'est la reine de cœur, elle vole des cœurs, elle a volé celui de maman il y a très longtemps et si maman a réussi à le récupérer, elle n'a jamais plus été la même. »

Mal à l'aise, elle se tourna vers Regina qui la sondait du regard, en silence.

-Quel regard intense, madame le maire ! pouffa Emma en se reculant d'un pas.

-Un penny pour vos pensées, chantonna Regina en comblant un peu la distance qui persistait entre elles.

-Qui est le sénateur Abigail ?! demanda Emma farouchement.

Regina haussa les sourcils comme pour lui dire qu'elle aurait dû trouver une meilleure question. Puis, comme si elle était soudain devenue ennuyeuse, Regina se détourna d'elle pour se faufiler dans la foule.

Sans attendre, la blonde la suivit, intriguée. Regina s'arrêta vers un serveur et attrapa deux coupes de champagnes pour lui en tendre une. Emma ne se fit pas prier et remercia poliment la brune.

-Avez-vous reçu mon cadeau ? demanda la chirurgienne.

-Oui. Dit simplement la brune en hochant la tête pour répondre à diverses salutations.

-Vous savez que la bienséance voudrait que vous me remerciiez ? s'amusa Emma.

-De m'avoir offert des fleurs mourrantes ?

Emma fut secouée d'un rire silencieux.

-D'accord, la prochaine fois, je vous enverrai une paire de boucle d'oreille.

-Vraiment Miss Swan ? J'essaie de vous séduire en vous emmenant dans des lieux improbables et vous plongez dans la banalité la plus affolante.

Emma plissa les yeux. Après leur premier rendez-vous, il était vrai que la mairesse l'avait invité dans une loge privée d'un ancien théâtre pour voir la pièce préférée d'Emma, puis pour un dîner aux chandelles dans l'aquarium de New York, fermé au public pour l'occasion.

-Vous êtes déçue ? demanda Emma en suivant la brune dans un couloir vide.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement pour doucement caresser la joue de la jeune femme avec le dos de sa main.

-Vous ne me décevez pas, vous m'amusez !

La chirurgienne agrippa férocement le bras de la brune.

- _Je ne suis pas_ un amuse-gueule.

-Qui a dit que je vous considérais comme tel ?

Emma relâcha sa prise face au regard rieur de la politicienne.

-Il est temps que je vous emmène dans un de _mes_ endroits, souffla Emma en s'avançant pour la faire reculer.

Lorsque son dos rencontra le mur de pierre, Regina ne parut pas intimidée, loin de là, elle sourit fièrement comme si elle était satisfaite du comportement de la blonde. Excitée même.

-J'espère que vous ne m'emmenez pas dans la morgue de l'hôpital !

-Figurez-vous que moi aussi j'ai des relations !

-Je n'ai jamais jouée de mes relations, Em-ma ! J'ai _ordonné_ ! juste pour vos beaux yeux ! susurra Regina en glissant sa main contre la nuque du médecin.

-Je suis persuadée que vous étiez une insupportable pom pom girl au lycée !

Regina pouffa doucement et se détacha de la blonde.

-Alors, où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Surprise !

Un chauffeur remonta la 6e Avenue durant une dizaine de minutes avant de tourner dans une rue non loin du Washington Square Park. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment que Regina connaissait bien.

-Le MET ?

-Un musée en pleine nuit, personne ne risque de nous surprendre !

Regina sortit de la voiture en acceptant la main qu'Emma lui tendait pour l'aider. La robe de la brune dévoila une jambe pâle et un talon vertigineux. La chirurgienne avait passée une combinaison bustier blanche afin d'être plus à l'aise et elle fut ravie lorsque la brune s'accrocha à son bras.

Un petit homme rondouillard descendit quelques marches afin de venir les saluer et se figea en voyant la mairesse de New York.

-Emma ! Tu déconnes ?! s'écria-t-il en affichant une mine furieuse.

-Du calme Jean ! soupira la blonde. Regina est une amie, elle ne dira rien ! Mais… Tu comprends, avec son boulot… elle n'a pas le temps d'aller au musée.

-Je pensais que tu allais amener une fille quelconque, pas le Maire de New York ! dit-il plus bas en espérant que Regina ne l'entendrait pas.

-Eh bien réjouis toi que ce ne soit pas une fille quelconque ! minauda Emma.

Le dénommé Jean leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les fit entrer par une porte dérobée et donna un badge à Emma qui lui permettrait de ressortir.

-Fais attention, c'est un vrai tombeau une fois enfermé dedans ! les prévint-il.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, le silence assourdissant remplit la pièce. Emma tendit son bras afin que la mairesse puisse être guidée. A quelques mètres devant elles, sur une petite table, une lanterne électrique diffusait une lueur blanche. Emma s'en saisit et éclaira le chemin devant elle. Regina se laissa conduire sans rechigner tout en observant les tableaux et sculptures, seuls témoins de leur avancée silencieuse.

-Vous êtes silencieuse… fit remarquer Emma en la regardant observer les peintures autour d'elles.

-L'art véritable n'a que faire de proclamations et s'accomplit dans le silence. Répondit simplement Regina en lui offrant un sourire.

-Proust ! Devina Emma

-Proust, confirma la brune en se détachant soudain de la blonde pour s'avancer vers un tableau.

Elles s'accordèrent un instant pour passer de toile en toile. Calmement, Emma caressa le bras de la brune et l'invita gentiment à la suivre vers leur table dressée dans une salle où plusieurs toiles les entouraient. Mais celle qui attira le regard de Regina fut celle de John Singer Sargent. Une grande peinture représentant une femme dans une robe de soirée sombre tenant un éventail d'une main et s'appuyant nonchalamment sur une table en bois vernis de l'autre. De fines bretelles en argent remontaient sur ses épaules.

-Elle me fait penser à vous, murmura Emma.

Regina, surprise lui lança un regard de biais tout en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas rousse.

-Non, mais vous dégagez quelque chose de semblable.

Regina ne demanda pas d'explication, elle semblait savoir ce qu'Emma voulait dire.

-Vous savez que ce tableau est à l'origine d'un scandale ?

-Racontez-moi.

-John Singer Sargent rencontre un jour Virginie Avegno Gautreau, femme d'un banquier parisien et décide de peindre son portrait comme hommage à sa beauté. Il a mit un an pour finir la peinture. En 1884, il présente une version bien différente de celle que nous avons devant nous. La brettelle de son bras droit tombe de son épaule et c'est ce détail qui provoque le scandale. Afin de calmer les esprits, il repeint cette bretelle mais le mal est déjà fait. Il conserve l'œuvre chez lui jusqu'en 1916.

-Comment a-t-elle attérit ici ? demanda Regina véritablement intéressée.

-A la mort de Virginie Avegno Gautreau, Sargent décide de vendre ce tableau au MET.

Regina eut un petit sourire discret et tourna son regard vers les yeux d'Emma qui détaillait encore la toile.

-Je suis persuadée qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il n'a pas pu supporter de la voir chez lui chaque jours après sa mort.

-L'Histoire ne le révèle pas ?

-He non ! soupira Emma qui semblait frustrée de ce manque. Bien, si nous allions manger ?

Regina restait muette. Elle sentait quelque chose de nouveau en elle. Emma s'inquiéta de son silence alors qu'elles entamaient leur entrée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Emma ?

-Vous êtes silencieuse… j'ai dit quelque chose ?

-Non, je vous assure, je passe un moment très agréable.

Elle détailla encore la blonde et son regard tomba sur le collier en argent qu'abordait Emma. Une plaque en argent où un nom était inscrit.

-Neal ? questionna-t-elle en prenant son verre de vin.

Emma releva les yeux vers la mairesse et fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Votre collier. Précisa Regina consciente du malaise qu'elle venait de créer.

-Oui… Neal… c'est… c'était mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Regina consciente que si la blonde portait une plaque autour du coup avec son nom gravé dessus, c'est que celui-ci avait dû périr. Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle encore.

Aussitôt, le regard d'Emma se voila et elle replongea dans ses souvenirs tourmentés.

-Neal et moi… après nos études, nous avons décidé de partir sur le terrain, là où on avait l'impression de vraiment aider. On… on est parti en Irak et on a… tenté de sauver des vies. Il… il est mort là-bas. Conclut-elle rapidement en tendant son bras vers son verre de vin.

-Vous vous sentez coupable, devina la brune.

Emma ne répondit pas, la scène défilait dans sa tête. Elle avala une longue gorgée alcoolisée avant de se reprendre et de reporter son regard sur Regina qui la fixait tranquillement. Elle semblait attendre une explication mais Emma n'était pas encore prête à lui donner. Elles n'en parlèrent plus.

L'entrée fut suivie d'un plat chaud qui régala leurs papilles et bientôt, elles n'eurent plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Emma eut un rire nerveux.

-Que se passe-t-il, Emma ?

-J'ai envie de danser avec vous, murmura-t-elle soudain timide.

Comme si cette demande lui avait été faite mille fois, Regina eut un petit rire et se leva pour accéder à la demande de la blonde.

La chirurgienne monta le son d'une radio posé là, preuve qu'elle avait prévu la demande depuis bien longtemps et trouva naturellement sa place entre les bras de la mairesse. Comme si elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois, elles se laissèrent bercer par un slow. Emma, un peu nerveuse se mit à sourire tout contre l'oreille de la brune qui ne la voyait pas.

-Ce rendez-vous est-il à la hauteur ? Ou sommes nous toujours dans une banalité affligeante ?

-J'ai dit affolante, rectifia la mairesse en souriant à son tour. Et je dois avouer que le musée la nuit me plait assez.

Emma fit tourner la brune en l'éloignant un peu d'elle et reçu comme un coup dans le cœur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette femme qui était en train de lui sourire faisait chavirer son cœur sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à personne, après ses parents, Neal, Lili, David et Mary, elle s'était jurée…

Elle lâcha la main de la mairesse qui chercha un instant le regard de la blonde.

-Emma ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Je… si… je… ce n'est rien…

Regina plissa les yeux, certaine qu'elle était face à un mensonge.

-Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ? demanda la politicienne en joignant ses mains devant elle.

-Non ! je… je vous assure, c'est moi qui… ne suis pas très douée en rendez-vous…

Regina ne laissa rien paraître et hocha simplement la tête.

-Souhaitez-vous arrêter là ?

Emma réfléchit sincèrement à la proposition mais son cœur s'emballa à l'idée de voir partir la brune alors elle lui attrapa la main et déclara :

-Continuons à danser.

Elles dansèrent, encore et encore, le temps qu'Emma apaise son cœur encore meurtri. Le temps qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains pour laisser s'infiltrer quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à une affection toute particulière.

Et là, alors que la voix d'Anohni Hegarty s'élevait, Emma se sentit…bien. Prête à aimer. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres les plus douces qu'elle ait jamais embrassées. Regina répondit au baiser en l'approfondissant un peu plus.

Elles s'écartèrent doucement en ouvrant lentement les yeux et la blonde eut un petit rire gênée.

-Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez, murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre son homologue comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur premier baiser.

-Il est deux heures du matin, Emma.

-Nous pourrions faire nuit blanche, proposa-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, allons nous asseoir.

Elles s'installèrent devant Madame X et contemplèrent l'immensité du tableau.

-Neal vous aurait adoré ! susurra Emma en gardant Regina contre elle.

-Comment est-il mort ?

Emma sursauta, légèrement surprise que la brune ose lui poser la question. Puis, après un long soupire, elle décida de répondre.

-Il a échangé de place avec moi parce qu'il aimait bien la pilote d'hélico. On se chamaillait pour savoir lequel des deux aurait le privilège de finir dans son lit. Et je devais monter dans l'hélicoptère qui 'est crashé mais… au dernier moment, j'ai vu le visage tout triste de Neal et… je l'ai laissé prendre ma place.

 _Je te le revaudrais, Emma !_

-C'est un peu pathétique pas vrai ?! murmura-t-elle. Il voulait juste me prouver qu'il pouvait réussir à avoir cette fille… si on n'avait pas été en compétition constante, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Sans cette compétition, vous n'auriez pas eu la même amitié.

-Mais il serait en vie.

-Et vous, morte.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Regina.

La brune ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de regarder la blonde en proie à ses doutes.

-Quelques minutes après avoir décollé, on a entendu une explosion… J'ai voulu courir sur les lieux mais on m'en a empêché.

Regina resserra la main d'Emma qui se trouvait entre les siennes.

-Je suis désolée, Emma.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la blonde mais elle parvint tout de même à sourire.

-Je crois qu'il aurait voté pour vous !

Regina eut un petit rire.

-C'était un homme intelligent donc ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Emma éclata de rire et peu à peu le silence reprit sa place, les laissant contempler le tableau face à elles. La nuit était assez avancée lorsqu'Emma proposa à la mairesse de la raccompagner chez elle.

-Je vois qu'on avance pas à pas, miss Swan.

Elles étaient arrivées au pied de l'immeuble privée de la mairesse.

-C'est à dire?

-D'abord on se quitte sur un pont, ensuite vous me raccompagner jusqu'à ma porte... puis-je espérer que vous monterez prendre un verre pour notre prochain rendez-vous?

-Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu, je serais monté dès notre première rencontre, souffla Emma désireuse de narguer la brune.

-Qu'est ce qui vous en empêchait?

-Allons madame le maire, on ne bouscule pas une dame telle que vous...

La voix d'Emma était devenue un peu plus grave afin d'attiser un feu dans le ventre de la mairesse.

-Miss Swan, murmura Regina en plantant ses prunelles dans les orbes vertes, qui vous dit que je n'aime pas être bousculée un peu de temps en temps?!

Le regard qu'elle lui envoya ne laissa aucun doute sur le sous-entendu que venait de faire la politicienne et Emma sentit ses entrailles faire des bonds de cabri. Elle s'avança pour écraser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme face à elle et ses ongles griffèrent un peu le tissu qui recouvrait les hanches fines de la brune.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Emma.

Elle attendit que la brune soit entrée dans son immeuble avant de se détourner pour sourire comme une enfant à qui on venait de promettre une surprise. Et même si elle essayait d'effacer ce sourire, se sentant stupide, elle n'y parvenait pas...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, désolée encore pour le retard mais... ainsi va la vie! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! Des bises à tous! Oui oui, tous!

* * *

-Chapitre 7-

.

..

…

" _Tout peut basculer si vite dans une vie, si vite que le passé s'efface comme dans un rêve._ "

Christophe Gans

…

..

.

Henry s'allongea avec la légèreté d'un éléphant sur le lit de sa mère.

-Maman ! On est dimanche !

La brune fronça les sourcils et ouvrit un œil pour voir le visage de son fils surexcité.

-On est dimanche ! répéta-t-il pour que sa mère comprenne.

-D'accord !

-On va voir Emma !

Regina se mit à sourire et laissa son bras se tendre sur son lit pour que son fils puisse s'allonger contre elle. Il prit place et s'amusa avec la main de sa mère adoptive. Un pique-nique avait été proposé par la blonde alors que les deux femmes s'étaient croisées à la sortie de l'école d'Henry. Emma avait l'air bouleversée et naturellement, Henry lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne chez eux. Finalement, il avait été convenu un pique-nique le week end après la sortie scolaire d'Henry.

Une angoisse serra soudain les entrailles de Regina. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Emma remontait en réalité à deux jours et elle n'était pas certaine que la blonde soit réellement ravie de ce repas au bord d'un lac.

* * *

 _Emma se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil alors qu'elle avait eu une journée difficile à l'hôpital. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et grogna de mécontentement. Vingt-trois heures. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de taper un message pour la mairesse. Elle expira par la bouche ; elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir le numéro très personnel de Regina Mills dans son téléphone. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse._

 _REGINA:  
Non, je suis encore à la mairie.  
Vous ne dormez pas, miss Swan ? _

_Emma eut un sourire en répondant._

 _EMMA:  
Je trouve pas le sommeil. Qu'est ce  
qu'il y a de si urgent pour que vous  
soyez encore à la mairie ? _

_REGINA:  
Une bonne bouteille et un canapé._

 _EMMA:  
Henry va bouder._

 _REGINA :  
Il est en voyage scolaire._

 _EMMA :  
Vous savez, j'ai aussi une bonne bouteille  
et un canapé. _

_REGINA :  
Vous me laisseriez dormir sur un canapé ?_

 _EMMA :  
Vous comptiez dormir sur le vôtre ? Je suis  
certaine que le mien est plus confortable !_

 _REGINA :  
Est-ce une proposition pour venir chez vous ?_

 _EMMA :  
Vous avez peur ?_

 _REGINA :  
Ne soyez pas ridicule ! _

_EMMA :  
Je crois que j'ai du rhum. _

_EMMA :  
Regina ?_

 _EMMA :  
Regina ?_

 _REGINA :  
Je suis en voiture. _

_Un peu déçue, Emma reposa son téléphone contre sa poitrine et se mordit les lèvres. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se rendormir._

 _Trois coups furent frappés contre sa porte d'entrée et elle ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se leva et passa rapidement une tenue décente. Elle ouvrit la bouche en regardant par le judas._

 _-Regina ?! s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant._

 _Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et brandit une bouteille d'alcool en guise de bonjour._

 _-J'ai préféré mon propre vin._

 _-Je… je… je suis vraiment pas en tenue pour un rendez-vous._

 _Les yeux de la brune détaillèrent le jogging gris et le débardeur rouge, le visage démaquillé et les cheveux en bataille._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas seule ? demanda-t-elle soudain._

 _-Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Enfin Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Entrez, Regina._

 _La politicienne s'avança jusqu'à être presque collée à Emma et se pencha vers son oreille._

 _-Ce jogging vous va à ravir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave précipitant vers Emma une odeur d'alcool._

 _Elle hocha rapidement la tête et ferma la porte, les plongeant toutes les deux dans le noir. Aussitôt, elle se précipita pour allumer et se retourna vers la brune qui détaillait déjà la pièce. Elle portait un manteau noir qui cachait sa tenue mais laissait voir une paire de jambes incroyablement fines. L'écharpe nouée autour de son coup fut rapidement entre ses mains et Emma se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour récupérer la bouteille de vin._

 _-Je ne savais pas vous alliez venir, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine._

 _-Effet de surprise, souffla la brune en faisant le tour de l'appartement, détaillant sans gêne les tableaux, les livres et les cahiers de notes de la chirurgienne._

 _En retournant vers le canapé, la brune déboutonna son manteau et le déposa sur le sofa faisant découvrir sa robe sombre qui épousait parfaitement ses formes sans être vulgaire._

 _-Je vais…aller me changer, balbutia la blonde._

 _-J'ouvre le vin._

 _Emma garda sa main sur la bouteille et plongea son regard dans celui de la brune._

 _-Vous avez déjà bu, non ?_

 _-Je ne conduis pas, miss Swan._

 _-Vous comptiez repartir ? s'étonna Emma._

 _-Allons-nous coucher ensemble ? questionna la brune en apposant sa main sur celle d'Emma, entourant de ses doigts la bouteille d'alcool._

 _-Coucher ?_

 _-Oh ! Allons Miss Swan, quand je dis coucher, je ne parle pas de dormir._

 _Emma fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette femme était un monde à elle seule._

 _-J'avais bien compris mais… Regina, je crois que vous avez un peu bu et…_

 _-Je suis une grande fille, Miss Swan._

 _Regina resserra sa prise sur la bouteille, emprisonnant les doigts de la blonde avec douceur._

 _-J'en doute pas, murmura Emma en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la mairesse. Je vais me changer._

 _Elle laissa la brune avec la bouteille de vin et alla passer un jean et une chemise légère. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une tresse et sortit de nouveau de sa chambre._

 _La brune était sur son téléphone face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut un sourire gentil et attrapa le verre de vin qu'elle avait servi pour la blonde afin de le lui tendre._

 _-A quoi buvons-nous ? demanda la chirurgienne._

 _-Faut-il une raison ?_

 _-Regina… prévint Emma en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Elle ne comprenait pas le jeu de la mairesse._

 _-Nous n'avons qu'à boire à notre rencontre !_

 _Emma hocha la tête et regarda la brune avaler une gorgée de son breuvage._

 _-Qu'y a-t-il miss Swan ?_

 _-J'ai l'impression de… je ne sais pas, j'ai… C'est étrange de vous voir dans mon appartement._

 _-Vous avez un très bel appartement._

 _-Je sais. Mais vous voir dedans… c'est étrange. Est-ce que vos gardes du corps sont devant la porte ?_

 _-Je leur ai donné leur nuit, miss Swan._

 _Regina reporta son attention sur la vu et Emma eut soudain une brutale envie de la plaquer contre cette fichue baie vitrée pour glisser sa main sous cette robe. Son souffle s'accéléra quelque peu et la brune sembla s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé._

 _-Vous avez envie de quelque chose, Emma ?_

 _La blonde agrippa son verre de toutes ses forces._

 _-Oui. Répondit-elle précipitamment._

 _-Et qu'attendez-vous pour le prendre ?_

 _Emma expira bruyamment et se détourna pour retourner vers la cuisine déposer son verre sur le comptoir._

 _-Pas ce soir !_

 _La politicienne se retourna pour scruter le visage pâle de la jeune femme._

 _-Ne prétextez pas une migraine ! prévint-elle._

 _-Je n'ai pas mal à la tête ! s'esclaffa Emma._

 _Regina déposa à son tour son verre sur la table basse et s'avança lentement jusqu'à elle._

 _-Alors quoi ?_

 _Vivement, la blonde se rapprocha de Regina jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient séparées par un tout petit centimètre et qu'Emma puisse poser sa joue contre la sienne pour murmurer dans son oreille._

 _-Parce que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue ! Et je ne compte pas satisfaire cette pulsion ! Croyez-moi je pourrais en satisfaire bien d'autres, mais ce soir, je ne compte pas vous obéir !_

 _Un petit rire fut émit par la brune qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

 _-Êtes-vous sérieuse, miss ?_

 _-On ne peut plus sérieuse ! Si je cédais à mes pulsions là maintenant, je vous baiserais contre la baie vitrée. Ce serait brutal, technique et orgasmique._

 _Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la brune afin de bien lui faire passer le message suivant._

 _-Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour nous deux ! Cette expérience, je l'ai eu avec des centaines d'autres, je ne veux pas reproduire ça avec vous._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna la brune._

 _-Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme les centaines d'autres._

 _-J'espère bien ! déclara dédaigneusement la mairesse._

 _-Je vous le jure !_

 _Regina sentit un barrage s'affaisser dans sa poitrine. Emma venait clairement de lui dire qu'elle était spéciale et elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis…_

 _Elle s'écarta vivement._

 _-Regina !_

 _-Je vais rentrer chez moi. Dit-elle en ramassant rapidement son manteau et son écharpe sur le canapé._

 _-Vous êtes fâchée ?_

 _Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la blonde et esquissa un sourire._

 _-Non très chère. On se voit bientôt._

* * *

Elle n'était pas fâchée, loin de là… mais faire revenir des sentiments que Regina ne pensait plus pouvoir éprouver était quelque chose de bouleversant pour la politicienne et elle avait eu besoin de distance. Elle s'était donc engouffrée dans sa voiture.

* * *

 _Elle récupéra son téléphone et composa un sms. « Besoin de te voir. Maison dans 20 minutes. » Elle hésita longuement sur le destinataire – Katherine…Malicia ? - et finit par prendre une décision. Elle jeta ensuite son téléphone sur le siège à côté d'elle et tourna son regard vers l'extérieur._

 _Les rues de New York défilaient en un cortège de couleurs diluées par les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de la mairesse. Lorsque son chauffeur arrêta la voiture devant chez elle, elle remarqua une silhouette gracieuse surmontée d'un chapeau. Soulagée, elle descendit de la voiture pour la rejoindre non sans avoir repris un air naturel._

 _Les yeux clair de la blonde face à elle la regardèrent tendrement. Une main gantée s'avança vers son visage pour effacer une trace de larme oubliée par la politicienne._

 _-Montons._

 _Une fois à l'intérieur du luxueux appartement, Regina ouvrit son frigo pour récupérer une bouteille d'alcool. Bouteille qui lui fut retirée doucement des mains._

 _-Trésor, pas de ça avec moi, tu ne marches déjà pas tout à fait droit !_

 _-Malicia… gronda la voix de Regina._

 _-Fais-nous donc un chocolat ou un thé !_

 _Avec un soupir de dépit, la brune se dirigea vers ses casseroles et en attrapa une pour y verser du lait._

 _-Alors ? demanda doucement Malicia en déposant son chapeau sur l'îlot central._

 _-J'ai un problème. Déclara Regina d'une voix neutre, comme toujours._

 _-Je m'en suis doutée lorsque ton message est arrivé à une heure du matin._

 _-T'ai-je réveillée ? questionna Regina en se retournant vers elle pour allumer la cuisinière._

 _-Peu importe._

 _-Ah ? Tu avais de la compagnie ?! rit la brune en se penchant sur l'îlot pour hausser les sourcils en scrutant son amie._

 _-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi très chère ? Alors ?_

 _Regina joua avec le coin de son torchon et tout en regardant le morceau de tissu, elle annonça :_

 _-Je sors avec Emma Swan._

 _Malicia écarta les bras, un sourire poli plaqué sur le visage._

 _-Très bien, fantastique. Mais je ne connais pas ce nom._

 _-Peu importe._

 _Malicia croisa ses doigts devant elle, attendant que Regina lui donne quelque chose de concret._

 _-Je me suis… offerte à elle, elle aurait pu m'avoir au moins deux fois dans son lit et… elle a refusé à chaque fois._

 _Malicia se tut, persuadée que l'information qui allait suivre allait éclairer sa lanterne._

 _-Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en a pas envie, loin de là… Mais… elle veut faire ça correctement._

 _-Faire ça correctement ? On dit ça lorsqu'on a quinze ans._

 _-Tu ne comprends pas Mal'. Pour elle, je ne suis pas un plan sexuel régulier. Je suis quelque chose de spécial._

 _-Je dirais plutôt quelqu'un de spécial ! Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?_

 _-Ma dernière histoire d'amour remonte à mes vingt ans !_

 _-Oooh, je vois… Tu as la trouille ?_

 _-Ma parole, on dirait que je discute avec Henry ! S'exclama Regina en se redressant et en levant les yeux et les bras au ciel._

 _Malicia l'observa un instant. Elles étaient amies depuis si longtemps qu'elle connaissait Regina Mills par cœur. Elle l'avait connue peu après la mort de son père et elle avait vu la brune changer au fil du temps ; se renfermant peu à peu et évitant toujours de s'attacher aux gens. Particulièrement suite à la trahison de sa petite amie de l'époque avec qui elle avait mille projets. Tous avaient volé en éclats d'un seul coup._

 _-Il n'empêche que tu es morte de peur ! Regina, on dirait une vierge effarouchée !_

 _-Malicia, je t'ai appelé pour avoir un peu d'aide pas pour subir tes sarcasmes !_

 _-Trésor, tu as peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant tandis que Regina versait le lait dans deux tasses._

 _-A ton avis ? La dernière fois qu'une femme a été amoureuse de moi, ça s'est plutôt mal déroulé._

 _Malicia avait vu juste._

 _-Regina-chérie, il serait peut-être temps de guérir de cette blessure. Le sexe pour le sexe, c'est bien, c'est vraiment bien mais des fois, un peu de tendresse et une deuxième personne pour partager ta vie, c'est aussi agréable. _

_-Essaies-tu de me vendre une vie de couple ?_

 _-J'essaie juste de te montrer que ça ne sert à rien de reculer alors qu'elle n'a encore rien fait et que cette femme te respecte trop pour prendre ce joli petit corps pendant une pause déjeuner._

 _Regina lui envoya un regard noir ; Malicia n'hésitait jamais à faire une remarque sur sa relation avec Katherine._

 _-Alors, selon toi, c'est positif ? demanda-t-elle finalement._

 _-Qui verrait ça de façon négative ?_

 _-Moi._

 _-Heureusement que tu es meilleure cuisinière que conseillère amoureuse. Marmonna Malicia en tirant vers elle l'une des deux tasses._

* * *

Depuis, elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie à la blonde. Peut-être même qu'Emma ne viendrait pas au pique-nique.

-Maman !? s'écria Henry avec force faisant brutalement sortir la brune de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Tu viens ? On va préparer le panier ?!

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, petit prince. J'envoie un message à Emma pour savoir si c'est toujours bon.

Soudain, Henry tourna la tête vers sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ça ne serait pas bon ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?! demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Rien Henry ! Rien. S'agaça-t-elle en voyant que son petit garçon semblait trop bien la connaître.

-Ca serait bien que tu ne soies pas méchante avec elle. Dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Un soupir de frustration échappa à la politicienne et elle alluma son téléphone pour écrire un message à la chirurgienne. Après avoir tourné le message dans tous les sens, elle finit par l'envoyer et attendit en mordillant ses lèvres, angoissée. Lorsque son téléphone vibra, elle mit quelques secondes avant de le retourner pour voir une réponse qui la soulagea instantanément. Elle se leva pour se préparer; elle avait rendez-vous avec la belle Emma Swan.

* * *

Emma s'était adossée contre sa voiture pour attendre la mairesse et son fils. Elle profitait du moment pour observer le paysage qui s'étalait devant elle. Le bruit de roues crissant dans le gravier la fit se retourner et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Henry lui faire de grands signes. Sitôt la voiture arrêtée, le petit garçon sauta de son siège pour courir vers elle.

-Salut gamin !

-Emma ! Maman a fait des chaussons aux pommes, tu vas adorer, et puis il y a aussi des petits gâteaux avec du caramel entortillé et…

-Henry, chérie, laisse un peu de surprise pour notre cher docteur ! s'amusa Regina en avançant à son tour.

Emma la détailla et ricana gentiment.

-Bonjour Emma ! souffla la brune.

-Madame le maire, vous êtes…

Regina fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Il n'y a que vous pour venir habillée comme si vous alliez à un banquet ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle change de tenue mais elle a pas voulu m'écouter ! renchérit Henry.

-Elle a eu raison ! souffla Emma en laissant son regard s'attarder sur la jupe et les hautes bottines.

-Je vais chercher le panier ! S'écria Henry en piquant les clefs de voiture à sa mère.

Elles le regardèrent partir en trombe et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Regina fixa le bout de ses chaussures pour venir finalement détailler la tenue plus classique de la chirurgienne. Elle avait mis un jean qui semblait lui faire une seconde peau et un t-shirt gris, assorti à sa veste en cuir qui s'ouvrait sur un léger décolleté.

-Emma je…

-Regina… débutèrent-elles en même temps.

La brune s'interrompit et lui fit signe de continuer. Emma prit une inspiration.

-Je vous ai fait peur, j'en suis désolée mais… si vous voulez qu'on arrête là je…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Coupa la politicienne. Mais… vous savez, le passé est parfois plus présent qu'on ne le pense.

Emma tourna le regard vers Henry afin de voir où il en était et elle répondit :

-Eh bien aujourd'hui, vivons simplement l'instant ! proposa-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent sur les bords du lac et les jeunes femmes furent rassurées de voir que le petit garçon comblait le silence en racontant un tas d'anecdotes.

Elles auraient été bien embêtées de devoir reprendre une conversation normale après ce que Regina venait d'avouer à demi-mot. La mairesse avait donc une faiblesse.

Peu à peu, les deux femmes participèrent aux exclamations d'Henry et le repas se déroula joyeusement. Après avoir dévoré les chaussons aux pommes, Henry se mit en tête de faire des ricochets et Emma fut ravi de pouvoir lui apprendre. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux sur les rives sous le regard attentif de Regina.

Elle remarqua qu'Henry semblait réellement bien aimer la chirurgienne et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un bon point pour leur relation future. Elle secoua ses boucles brunes tout en souriant. L'eau jusqu'à présent lisse comme un miroir se voilait et remuait aux passages des galets.

Emma lui jeta soudain un coup d'œil et Regina remarqua qu'elle et son fils étaient plongés en pleine discussion. Le petit garçon avait un visage grave et Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'Henry eut comprit comment faire de longs ricochets, elle le laissa poursuivre tout seul et retourna vers la brune qui prenait le soleil.

-Henry est vraiment un garçon génial ! débuta-t-elle.

-Evidemment ! C'est mon fils !

-Il a un peu plus de modestie que vous ! railla la chirurgienne.

Un silence s'installa ; chacune d'elle rivait son regard sur le garçon en train de jouer et cela leur laissa un peu de répit avant de parler de choses plus concrètes.

-Emma… commença la brune d'une voix grave en se relevant un peu. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile…

-Vous m'en direz tant !

Le regard sérieux de la brune figea l'autre jeune femme.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas… je n'ai aucun problème avec le sexe, je n'ai pas de mal à en parler, l'acte ne me pose aucun soucis mais… si on mêle des sentiments au sexe…

-Ca devient tout autre chose, ouais… comprit Emma.

-Oui…

-Et ça, ça vous fait peur ?! Les… les sentiments.

Regina ne répondit pas. Oui, elle avait une peur panique au creux du ventre. Un peu comme avant un saut en parachute, elle avait réellement envie de plonger dans le vide, mais la peur de souffrir, de mourir la faisait hésiter.

-Je n'avais pas prévu d'en avoir ! rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec comme si elle devait se protéger de quelque chose.

Emma posa délicatement sa main sur celle de la brune et alors que le regard choqué de la politicienne montait à son visage, elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux miss Swan !

-Vous avez peur des sentiments ou alors que je vous fasse souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Regina promena son regard sur le visage serein de la blonde mais ne put trouver une réponse claire dans son esprit. Elle fut sauver par le retour d'Henry qui s'affala entre elles.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva rapidement et il fut bientôt temps de rentrer.

-Maman ! On pourrait regarder le coucher de soleil ici ! Il se couchera de l'autre côté, là-bas ! Dit-il en pointant une colline.

-C'est un rituel que nous avons lui et moi.

-Comme le Petit Prince ! devina Emma en hochant la tête.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais rester avec nous, Emma ! Pas vrai m'man ?!

Elles échangèrent un regard et Emma attendit patiemment que la brune réponde. Cette dernière sembla la passer au rayon X et finit par acquiescer.

-Pourquoi pas !

-Cool ! Lança la blonde en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

Ils s'installèrent de nouveau sur la couverture et Regina fut heureuse de constater que son fils paraissait heureux. Il avait peut-être arrêté de la voir comme étant la méchante reine de l'histoire et elle en était ravie. Elle eut même un sursaut lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en entourant son buste de ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et ils regardèrent le soleil descendre lentement derrière les collines.

Une fois qu'il eut totalement disparu, ils replièrent tristement la couverture et rangèrent le panier avant de retourner aux voitures.

Après s'être dit au revoir, Henry et Regina grimpèrent dans la BM pour prendre la route tandis que la blonde reprenait sa voiture. La brune ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air ravi de son petit garçon.

-J'aime bien Emma, maman ! souffla-t-il en regardant le paysage.

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre mon petit prince.

Il se tourna vers elle afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse.

-Tu l'aimes bien ?! demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je suppose.

-Tu supposes ? Maman ! Gronda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

-Je l'aime bien Henry et…

-Tu sais qu'elle sort avec des femmes ?!

-Henry Mills ! Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Bah les infirmières parlent beaucoup ! Tu le savais pas vrai, qu'elle aimait les femmes !? questionna-t-il.

-Oui, Henry !

-Et tu…

Il se tut soudain, la voiture brinquebalant anormalement.

-Maman !

Regina se rangea sur le côté et posa une main sur la tête de son fils afin de le rassurer.

-Ne bouge pas de la voiture ! ordonna-t-elle en sortant.

Elle contourna la voiture et découvrit un pneu crevé. Après avoir marmonné entre ses dents, elle ouvrit le coffre afin de sortir sa roue de secours. Une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir un gros lourdaud qui lui aurait proposé son aide douteuse…

-Madame Mills a des soucis de voiture !?

Emma était penchée vers la fenêtre passager.

-Un pneu crevé, rien qui ne soit pas dans mes cordes ! mentit la brune.

-Ok… je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser là alors que la nuit va tomber et que vous êtes seule avec votre petit garçon ! Que diriez vous si je vous ramenais chez vous !?

-Allez maman ! s'écria Henry qui avait ouvert sa fenêtre et s'était assis sur la portière.

Regina lâcha la boite à outils dans son coffre et fit signe à son fils d'aller s'asseoir dans la voiture de la blonde. Après tout, elle demanderait à l'un de ses chauffeurs de venir prendre la BM.

Le garçon était heureux de faire le chemin avec la chirurgienne et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler.

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, Emma coupa le moteur et se tourna vers ses deux passagers.

-Vous voici à bon port !

-Merci infiniment Emma.

-Emma, tu veux monter ?! proposa le garçonnet.

-Henry ! gronda sa mère.

-Mais maman ! Elle nous a ramené jusqu'ici ! La politesse voudrait qu'on l'invite à boire un café.

Emma éclata franchement de rire et devant le regard furieux de la mairesse, elle décida d'en rajouter :

-Qu'il est bien élevé ce petit !

-Il a raison, montez prendre un café ! ordonna la brune plus qu'elle ne demanda.

Le garçon, épuisé par cette journée, fila rapidement prendre sa douche afin de pouvoir allez se coucher et il les laissa seule pour rejoindre son lit.

Emma s'était installée dans le canapé pendant que la brune montait embrasser son fils. Celle-ci revint avec une bouteille de cidre et deux verres.

-A quoi buvons-nous ? demanda Emma en fixant la belle politicienne.

Regina prit place à côté d'elle en disposant les deux verres à pieds sur la table basse.

-A ce coucher de soleil, à cette journée et à la réussite d'Henry en ce qui concerne les ricochets !

Emma pouffa légèrement.

-Ce sont d'excellentes raisons.

-Henry vous aime beaucoup ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous dans la voiture ! Annonça-t-elle en servant la boisson.

Emma ricana.

-Il a une énergie folle !

-Oui ! Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Il n'est jamais fatigué !

Elle leva son verre et avala une longue gorgée pendant qu'Emma l'imitait. Intimidée, la chirurgienne se leva afin de se donner une contenance. Elle détailla une photo posée sur un petit meuble qui faisait l'angle du salon et qu'on ne pouvait remarquer que si on allait vers la fenêtre.

-C'est Mon père, expliqua la mairesse. C'est plutôt ironique, cette photo a été prise devant les tours jumelles…

-Je n'étais pas à New York pour l'effondrement des tours, avoua Emma. J'étais devant ma télévision, mortifiée et j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un venait de m'arracher le cœur…

Regina hocha la tête silencieusement avant de terminer son verre pour s'en resservir un autre aussi vite.

-…J'ai toujours une brèche en moi en repensant à ce jour, continua Emma en se rasseyant dans le sofa.

Regina ne disait rien, elle se contentait de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient d'affluer à ses yeux. Afin de desserrer le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge, elle se força à boire encore jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne lui prenne son verre des mains pour le poser sur la table. Elle fit redevenir son visage neutre et la blonde ne put rien voir d'autre qu'un air légèrement fatigué. Regina était très forte à ce jeu-là. Elle ne laissait jamais rien paraître. Rien.

Mais sans doute Emma avait deviné. Car si l'une excellait dans l'art de la dissimulation, l'autre savait lire entre les lignes.

-Un jour, on en parlera ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Regina ressentit soudain une forte tendresse pour la blonde. Le bout de ses doigts vint caresser son genou de façon rassurante comme si elle avait besoin de réconforter pour l'être elle-même.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Avec regrets, elles se séparèrent mais gardèrent leur front collé l'un à l'autre. Regina essayait de se contrôler et gardait les yeux fermés pour respirer profondément.

-Regina, appela la blonde en poussant doucement son front à l'aide du sien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les émeraudes de la chirurgienne.

-Tout va bien ?

Pour seule réponse, la brune rencontra de nouveau ses lèvres et elle s'acharna avec douceur pour prouver qu'elle allait bien.

Rassurée, Emma se laissa faire et elles s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs secondes avant que la blonde ne pose ses mains sur les avant-bras de la mairesse pour la garder près d'elle. Regina, les yeux toujours clos se recula, laissant les lèvres d'Emma suivre l'arête de sa mâchoire pour rejoindre un point sensible à la base de son coup.

Délicatement, la main de la mairesse vint caresser la nuque de la blonde qui en profita pour pousser son corps sur le canapé. La brune se laissa faire, consciente qu'elles débutaient un jeu dangereux.

Emma s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, se reculant en passant une main dans les cheveux de jais. L'autre se laissa faire, laissant ses doigts encadrer la mâchoire de la blonde. Peu à peu, la chirurgienne reprit ses baisers dans son cou et la brune tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Elle sentit les mains de sa compagne descendre le long de ses flancs et griffer tendrement ses hanches. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le cuir gris et elle ne tarda pas à laisser une main s'échouer sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Son autre main trouva un passage entre leur deux corps pour câliner le ventre tonique de la chirurgienne. Sitôt leur peau en contact, Emma se tendit légèrement et Regina la repoussa doucement.

Elles n'eurent aucun mot. Emma regarda la jeune femme se lever et lui tendre la main pour la guider jusqu'à la chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elles et si la blonde avait une furieuse envie de la plaquer durement contre le bois de la porte, elle n'en fit rien. Une danse lente commença entre les deux corps. Regina repoussa la veste des épaules de sa chirurgienne et la laissa se débrouiller pour l'enlever, préférant venir caresser son cou, le bout de ses doigts glissant jusqu'à sa nuque pour la garder contre ses lèvres.

Emma s'était débarrassée de sa veste, laissant libres ses bras nus que Regina s'empressa de parcourir. Alors qu'elles étaient presque arrivée devant le lit, la blonde repoussa la mairesse contre la porte de son dressing et la fit se retourner. Surprise, elle poussa un grognement en plaçant ses paumes de mains contre le chambranle, sentant la langue de la chirurgienne tracer un passage de la base de sa nuque jusqu'à la pliure de son épaule.

Regina eut un petit rire satisfait en devinant que la blonde impatiente était en train de défaire fébrilement les boutons de son chemisier. Les dents de la scientifique vinrent croquer tendrement l'épaule à présent à moitié dénudée et Emma fit doucement retourner la mairesse face à elle.

Aussitôt, celle-ci plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme qui parvenait à faire passer toute la tendresse du monde dans ces simples fenêtres claires. Une des mains de la maitresse de maison vint s'accrocher à l'épaule recouverte de mèches blondes et Emma, comprenant le message, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elles pivotent. A reculons, Regina trouva le chemin vers son lit et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Emma la poussa gentiment. Elle comprit instinctivement et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas.

Elles gardèrent le contact visuel un long moment durant lequel Emma passait une main dans les mèches sombres tandis que l'autre jeune femme appuyait la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses hanches provoquant de délicieux frissons chez sa compagne.

-Regina, je…

-Enlève ton t-shirt ! ordonna la brune d'une voix cassée en gardant malgré tout son regard de reine.

* * *

Review? Bises


	8. Chapter 8

He bien, celui là est arrivé plus rapidement ! :p En revanche, je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour relire alors d'avance, je m'excuse pour les fautes!

Elo: Des idées originales? Mdr, c'est gentil! Ca montre que je ne fais pas comme tout le monde... Hihi! Je te laisse découvrir si Emma succombe ou non!

Bise!

* * *

- **Chapitre 8** -

.

..

…

 _Le passé est un prologue._

William Shakespeare.

…

..

.

Emma, toujours debout devant la brune obéit instantanément en relevant son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête pour le laisser retomber à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux déchurent le long de ses épaules nues. Immédiatement, les lèvres de la mairesse vinrent embrasser le ventre plat qui lui faisait face ; ses bras entourèrent les hanches fines durant quelques instants. Elle laissa le bout de son nez frôler la peau douce et entendit la blonde sourire dans un soupire.

Emma eut un mouvement en avant afin que la brune s'allonge sous elle. Elle observa ses cheveux qui s'éparpillèrent autour de son visage. Elle fit glisser le bout de sa langue le long de sa clavicule et sentit un gémissement vibrer contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle attaquait le cou parfumé.

La politicienne, quant à elle, faisait voler ses mains sur le dos de son amante, dessinant du bout des doigts ses omoplates, sa colonne, ses reins et butant régulièrement contre le soutient gorge blanc.

Alors qu'Emma avait rejoint ses lèvres, la brune se chargea de lui enlever le morceau de tissu qui couvrait son buste. Elle savait qu'elles avaient atteint un point de non retour et les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en elle créaient une sensation désagréable de panique. Voulant à tout prix effacer ce malaise, elle repoussa la blonde pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Ses jambes trouvèrent naturellement leur place de chaque côté des hanches d'Emma. Sa jupe était en train de créer une résistance alors lentement, les mains de la chirurgienne caressèrent ses genoux pour la repousser hors du lit afin de lui défaire cette prison de tissu.

Regina la regarda faire. La douceur et la patience qui émanait de la blonde la rendait touchante et balayait les peurs de Regina. Le tissu noir tomba en une masse informe autour de ses chevilles, précipitant un grondement dans la gorge d'Emma qui remarqua que la brune portait des bas ô combien sexy.

La mairesse posa une main sur l'épaule dénudée de la blonde et la repoussa sur le lit pour remonter à califourchon sur elle.

-Regina ! Mumura-t-elle en déboutant le bas de la chemise qui était restée coincée dans sa jupe.

La brune se pencha sur le corps clair de sa compagne et une volée de baisers incendia un peu plus les sens d'Emma qui se cambra légèrement lorsque les petits doigts fins vinrent jouer sur ses seins. Des frissons dressèrent son épiderme faisant légèrement sourire son amante.

Les bras noués autour du corps de la politicienne, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde la laisser aller plus loin ni même se relever tellement leur toucher était agréable. Leurs peaux semblaient se correspondre, se répondre, laissant une douceur nouvelle.

Regina laissa la blonde la basculer sur le lit pour se retrouver entre elle et le matelas. Elle sentit son genou buter contre son entre-jambe et elle prit le temps d'observer ce joli visage qui était penché au dessus d'elle. Et ces yeux qui la regardaient comme si elle était magnifique, comme si elle avait une importance capitale pour elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'Emma n'était pas qu'un corps qu'elle pouvait serrer contre elle, qu'elle pouvait prendre et rejeter comme bon lui semblait, elle n'était pas non plus un amuse-gueule qui lui faisait passer un bon moment. Elle ne quitterait pas son lit sitôt l'orgasme passé. Elle était bien plus, elle l'avait séduite. Non pas avec son corps, du moins pas seulement, mais avec sa personnalité, son arrogance, sa maladresse et tout son respect.

Même si Regina avait toujours choisi des amantes qui avaient respecté son corps et ses décisions, elle n'avait jamais eu de femme ayant des sentiments pour elle. Pas depuis longtemps. Et si elles en avaient eu, elle ne les avait pas récompensées par une réciprocité. Elle comprit que cette femme était particulière. Elle était en train de vivre un moment important dans sa vie, une page se tournait avec cette femme. Peut-être y aurait-il d'autres femmes derrière mais _Elle_ serait le symbole de ce changement.

-Regina, appela doucement Emma en posant une main sur sa joue.

Aussitôt, elle caressa le poignet qui reposait contre son cou et eut un sourire attendri.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête là ? demanda Emma.

-Certainement pas, Miss Swan ! Réfuta-t-elle en glissant son autre main sur l'une de ses cuisses.

Elle releva le visage pour trouver les lèvres chaudes de la blonde qui se chargea de transmettre dans ses baisers toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

Peu à peu, la chemise et les bas de Regina furent retirés. La chaleur qui émanait de leur corps leur donnait toute l'ardeur pour continuer leur effeuillage.

La main de la brune trouva néanmoins un raccourci lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le pantalon de la chirurgienne qui sursauta en observant la jeune femme d'un air surpris.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, murmura Regina en pouffant. Je te rappelle que j'ai fait des études en politique !

Emma eut un rire étouffé et plaça sa main contre le rempart de tissu sombre. Regina se figea à son tour, surprise.

-Moi j'ai eu des cours très poussé sur l'anatomie !

Son amante se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Emma se releva afin de quitter son jean qui emporta chaussettes et chaussures, elle se réinstalla au dessus de Regina et elles terminèrent leur effeuillage tendrement.

Dans la chambre, les soupirs appuyés commençaient à devenir de moins en moins discrets. La tête de Regina bascula en arrière lorsque les doigts d'Emma s'appliquèrent sur son bas ventre alors que sa bouche et sa langue flattaient la pointe d'un sein. Néanmoins, la brune la repoussa alors qu'elle allait basculer dans un gouffre de plaisir. D'abord étonnée, Emma fut rassurée lorsque Regina attrapa ses jambes pour les passer au dessus des siennes. Assises face à face, elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement tout en appuyant leur geste de manière à provoquer un intense plaisir.

La main de Regina recourbée sur la nuque d'Emma aurait pu prouver qu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser s'éloigner, elle ne voulait que son regard face au sien. A chaque gémissement, Emma avait l'impression que Regina le faisait pour elle. Et elle put admirer la beauté de ce visage qui savait si bien rester neutre habituellement et qui avait tant à raconter durant l'amour.

La blonde l'embrassa d'ailleurs, au dessus des sourcils, sur les tempes, les pommettes, le nez, sur son grain de beauté si discret, les paupières, le menton qu'elle mordilla légèrement…

Elle ne put éviter un violent spasme de plaisir lorsque la brune la pénétra. Immédiatement, elle eut besoin de se mettre à genou, ses jambes encadrant celles de la mairesse qui eut un sourire compréhensif. Ses bras entourèrent le cou de son amante alors que celle-ci donnait des va et vient plus profonds et lents tout en caressant les hanches pâles. Plusieurs fois, Emma se tendit, sentant l'orgasme arriver, mais à chaque fois, la mairesse arrêtait ses doux assauts pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

-Regina, murmura finalement Emma. S'il te plait !

L'une de ses mains serrait les cheveux noirs comme s'ils avaient été un point d'ancrage. La mairesse répondit à la demande de la blonde en poussant ses va et vient de plus en plus rapidement, sa paume tapant son bourgeon de plaisir à chaque fois que ses doigts étaient profondément enfouis.

-Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! Supplia Emma en sentant le plaisir monter trop fort, trop soudainement.

Patiente, la brune réduisit la cadence pour l'augmenter tout de suite après et emmener enfin la blonde dans un orgasme dévastateur.

Encore tremblante et haletante, Emma poussa le buste de Regina afin qu'elle se retrouve allongée sous elle. Sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, les mains de la brune s'accrochèrent de part et d'autre de son oreiller et elle eut un sourire défiant.

-Insolente ! murmura la blonde en l'embrassant tout en cajolant son bouton de plaisir.

Bientôt, les hanches de la mairesse bondirent de façon sporadique vers la main salvatrice. Sa respiration lourde accéléra sans jamais aller jusqu'au cri malgré toute la bonne volonté de la blonde. A chaque fois que cela devenait trop intense pour la brune, celle-ci bloquait sa respiration pour la reprendre un peu plus rapidement par la suite.

Puis, Regina se cambra violemment, fermant étroitement les paupières appréciant les caresses et les intrusions de la blonde. Lorsque l'orgasme la frappa, elle agrippa brutalement le corps de la chirurgienne, laissant l'empreinte de ses ongles dans sa chair. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement et un grognement échappa à la politicienne alors que ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu.

Elles dormirent un peu puis Emma se réveilla en ayant soudain froid, elle tira sur les couvertures pour se glisser dans le lit, réveillant la brune par la même occasion. Elles ne purent empêcher leurs mains d'aller et venir sur le corps de l'autre et finalement, cette nuit là, elles ne dormirent pas tellement.

Emma dut repartir avant le lever d'Henry pour retourner au travail. Elle avait bien essayé de dissimuler ses cernes mais elle ne parvenait pas à grand chose. Elle entra dans son bureau en baillant aux corneilles.

Graham entra à son tour sans frapper, comme il en avait l'habitude d'ailleurs.

-Salut Grincheux ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la mine d'Emma.

-Graham, tu pourrais parler moins fort !? demanda-t-elle en voulant préserver la douceur de sa nuit dernière.

-Ah… David t'as déjà parlé ? devina-t-il en s'effondrant dans le sofa.

-Pourquoi David voudrait me parler ? demanda-t-elle en clignant lentement des paupières.

-Ah… il t'a pas parlé ?! Euh… bah… J'en sais rien, encore une histoire avec ta sœur j'imagine. Marmonna l'homme en resserrant les pans de sa blouse.

-Graham, tu es au courant de quelque chose ?!

-Non ! Affirma le chirurgien sur la défensive.

Emma plissa ses yeux. Il mentait, c'était certain. Il se releva pour faire les cents pas.

-Tu crois pas que tu pourrais faire la paix avec lui ?! demanda-t-il en ayant l'air de marcher sur des œufs. C'est vrai, ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant !

-Graham, est-ce que tu es réellement en train de me demander ce que je pense ?

-Oui. Assura-t-il. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose de pardonner.

La colère d'Emma commençait à monter de façon visible et elle l'observa un instant comme s'il était devenu fou. Ruby entra dans le bureau au même moment et après avoir fait aller son regard de l'un à l'autre elle se rendit à l'évidence.

-Il se passe quelque chose ?

Malgré le peu d'énergie qui lui restait suite à sa nuit avec Regina, Emma trouva tout de même la force de laisser sa colère éclater.

-Graham voudrait que je pardonne à David pour m'avoir fait mettre à pied, pour avoir écraser une partie de ma carrière sous son pied et pour avoir essayé de m'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Emma…

-Attends, Graham, on parle de la mort de Lili et du fait que tout ce putain d'hôpital me pense responsable ! Si j'avais eu un peu de soutient le jour où…

La voix de la blonde resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge et elle reprit après avoir inspiré.

-Si j'avais eu un peu de soutient ce jour-là, il n'est même pas certain que j'aurais été mise à pied mais David était trop occupé à joué le rôle du grand frère et toi tu étais en train de chialer comme une gonzesse pour on ne sait quelle raison, alors fais moi plaisir, ne me donne pas de conseil sur comment me comporter avec David ou Mary !

Plein de rage, le chirurgien se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte tellement fort que le cadre sur le mur d'à côté se décrocha et explosa au sol.

Emma se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil sous le regard ahuri de Ruby.

-« Chialer comme une gonzesse pour on ne sait quelle raison » ? T'es débile ou quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau pour affronter Emma.

-Lâche-moi un peu… Je remarque que je suis la seule ici à avoir été impactée émotionnellement et professionnellement !

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Grandi un peu Emma et arrête de voir que ton nombril ! Graham était fou amoureux de Lili !

Emma reçut cette nouvelle comme un choque.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es complètement aveugle ! David quant à lui a énormément de torts, mais il a essayé de te protéger ! Tu vois toute cette histoire à travers tes yeux mais… franchement il fallait te voir ce jour-là ! Tu ressemblais à une folle ! Les gens ont tiré des déductions faciles mais c'était justement facile !

-De quoi tu parles, bordel ?!

-Emma, ce jour-là je ne t'ai pas reconnu ! Tu étais… quelqu'un d'autre. Quand Lili est arrivé, on t'a prévenu tout de suite et quand tu as débarqué à ton tour, tu hurlais et tu pleurais et avant qu'elle ne rentre en salle d'opération tu criais que tu étais désolée ! Comment voulais tu que les gens comprennent ça ? Personne n'a jamais accepté votre relation alors comment tu voulais qu'ils voient ça ?! Lili arrive ici après une overdose et son cœur lâche d'un seul coup et toi tu lui dis que tu es désolée, tu jettes tout par terre et on découvre que des médicaments ont été volés dans la réserve, les mêmes que ceux qui sont dans l'organisme de Lili !

-Arrête ! coupa la scientifique d'une voix tranchante. Ca faisait des mois que les médicaments disparaissaient ! Ils disparaissent tout le temps ! Les gens ont tiré des conclusions hâtives !

-Il n'empêche ! Celui qui a opéré Lili, c'est Graham ! Il n'a pas réussi à ramener celle qu'il aimait à la vie ! Lui aussi a été touché personnellement et professionnellement ! Parce que je te rappelle que celui qui a dû assurer le service pendant ton absence, c'était Graham.

Emma ne s'était jamais rendu réellement compte de l'amour que Graham portait à Lili. Elle comprit son erreur et se mordit la lèvre.

-Merde… marmonna-t-elle.

-Ouais ! Tu devrais aller t'excuser, pour une fois dans ta vie, Emma ! Soupira-t-elle ; elle changea de ton pour annoncer : J'avais quelque chose à te dire mais je pense que la journée va être déjà assez longue pour toi.

-Hein ? Non ! Rub' attends ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de…

-Dis moi ! Insista Emma en se levant pour contourner le bureau.

Ruby la regarda un long moment, comme si elle était en train de jauger la capacité d'Emma à recevoir une autre nouvelle de taille.

-Belle a… elle a trouvé du travail dans un autre hôpital…

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Emma.

Elle regarda la mine sombre de son amie et se rendit compte qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en suivant du regard l'aide-soignante qui alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait…

La blonde obéit et Ruby lui attrapa les mains.

-C'est un hôpital… en France.

-Oh… souffla Emma en comprenant.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui pressa affectueusement.

-Vous en avez discuté ?

Les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes et elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais aller avec elle…

Une pierre tomba dans la poitrine de la chirurgienne.

-Wow… eh bah… c'est super ! parvint-elle tout de même à dire.

Ruby était tellement importante pour elle qu'elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse partir si loin.

-Tu sais, les kilomètres, c'est pas grand chose, on aura le téléphone et skype et…

-Ruby… tu as fait le bon choix… C'est une bonne chose ! Assura-t-elle.

-Belle voulait se rapprocher de son père et comme il ne veut pas quitter la France…

-Je comprends tout à fait…

-Je partirai dans quelques mois mais… je voulais te prévenir dès maintenant.

-C'est très bien.

Un long silence s'installa. Emma encaissait et Ruby cherchait quelque chose à dire pour apaiser son amie.

-Mais regarde les conneries que tu fais quand je suis là, alors… imagine ce que tu vas faire quand je ne serais pas là… laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Ruby, commença la blonde d'une voix ferme. Tu ne resteras pas pour moi ! Belle est la femme de ta vie ! Ca se voit ! A la façon dont vous vous regardez, dont vous veillez l'une sur l'autre !

-Ouais… mais toi ?

-Ca va aller je crois. Murmura la scientifique.

Elle lança un regard joyeux à l'aide soignante qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ?! T'avais pas rendez-vous avec Mills hier ?

-Si !

-Et alors ?!

Le sourire d'Emma répondit à sa place et elle éclata franchement de rire lorsque la brune lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-Comment tu as pu ne pas me le dire plus tôt ! Vous l'avez fait ! Tu as couché avec le maire de la ville !?

-Ruby ! Reprit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Je t'avertis, ça doit vraiment rester un secret pour l'instant ! Et ce pour TOUT LE MONDE ! D'accord ?

-Ouais ouais ! Carrément mais je veux des détails ! C'était comment ?

Emma prit une grande inspiration et chercha les bons mots pour décrire sa nuit.

-Tendre, romantique, chaud… et incroyablement bon !

-J'en étais sûr ! Elle a su te dompter ! ricana Ruby.

Le bipeur d'Emma interrompit leur conversation et elle dut se lever pour quitter le bureau.

-Désolée, les urgences viennent de me biper! s'excusa-t-elle.

* * *

Assis sur un brancard, David semblait attendre la blonde avec une légère angoisse. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se leva d'un bond et lui emboita le pas.

-Emma…

-David. Dit-elle seulement en cherchant un dossier dans un placard.

-Mary voudrait te parler de quelque chose et…

-Dis lui de m'envoyer un mail. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Emma, c'est important.

Elle se mit face à lui, un bras reposant sur le meuble de fer.

-Oui, et ?

-Je t'en prie Emma, ne fais pas ça…

Il avait l'air peiné. Emma le détailla du regard et sentit une vive colère s'emparer d'elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait à quel point il avait compté pour elle. Il avait été un père, un frère, un ami… tout ça à la fois et Emma avait tout perdu en une journée.

-Tu sais… elle me parle de toi tous les jours… avoua-t-il. Tu nous manques sincèrement.

-Je crois que ça me manque aussi, David, mais la différence c'est que je n'ai plus aucune confiance en vous deux. Vous auriez pu me détruire en prétextant le faire pour mon bien !

-Tu aurais fait la même chose, Emma ! Ne te cache pas derrière tes belles paroles ! Si tu avais été à notre place, tu aurais réagi exactement de la même manière !

-Non !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu aurais tout fait pour protéger ta famille.

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne me considères plus comme ta famille. Lili savait te faire sortir de tes gonds ! Et le fait que je sois assez d'accord avec elle te rendait fou ! Tu nous as mise dans le même sac elle et moi ! Et quelque part, en voulant m'enfermer, c'est elle que tu essayais de faire taire ! Pas vrai ?

-Emma, je n'irai pas avec toi sur ce terrain là !

-La discussion est close alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas discuter de ça !

-Dommage, j'aurai aimé en parler ! murmura-t-elle en se détournant pour partir.

-Emma, et pour Mary ?

-Qu'elle aille au diable !

* * *

Graham s'installa à côté d'Emma qui buvait bruyamment son soda à la paille en regardant d'un air contrarié la table où David s'était installé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le chirurgien en suivant le regard d'Emma.

-Je ne supporte même plus de voir sa tête… marmonna Emma.

-Vous devriez parler, répondit Graham mal à l'aise.

-Par quoi on commencerait, Graham ? Du fait qu'il a essayé de me faire virer ou du fait qu'il m'ait traité de meurtrière devant tout le monde, ou encore du fait qu'il m'ait prise pour une dealeuse de drogue.

Le visage de l'homme prit la même expression qu'un chiot en difficulté et il haussa les épaules.

-Ouais… c'est… pas facile.

Emma prit une inspiration afin de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs que le matin-même. Elle reposa sa boisson sur la table et se pencha vers son ami.

-Je suis désolée pour ce matin. Je suis à cran en ce moment et… je ne savais pas pour Lili et toi…

Graham se dandina, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ouais… t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave !

Emma hocha la tête.

-Je n'étais plus moi-même ce jour-là… avoua-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour Graham.

-Tout le monde était bouleversé. Toi, moi, David… tout ceux qui connaissaient Lili ont été…

-David et Mary étaient plutôt soulagés !

-Je suis pas si sûr ! Ils ont eu peur pour toi, Emma. C'était une semaine vraiment particulière. Lili venait de débarquer et encore une fois, elle t'a entrainé dans ses conneries !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-L'alcool ! Emma, dès qu'elle était là, tu arrivais bourré à l'hôpital… Et ses plans foireux… Je l'aimais mais il faut avouer qu'elle avait tendance à être sans arrêt dans l'excès …

-Ouais…

-Je suis désolé mais honnêtement, ce jour-là… tu avais tout d'une coupable… Ils ont peut-être tiré des conclusions hâtives mais elles étaient faciles à tirer.

-Oui… tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui.

 _-Où est-elle ? demanda Emma en arrivant vers David. David, j't'en prie, où elle est ?_

 _-Ils vont l'emmener au bloc ! annonça l'homme en prenant doucement Emma par les épaules._

 _-Non ! s'étrangla-t-elle en titubant dans le couloir en direction des blocs._

 _-Emma, elle vient de faire une overdose ! Dit-il en la rattrapant._

 _-Non ! David, laisse moi lui parler !_

 _-Emma, tu ne comprends pas… elle fait une overdose._

 _Emma secoua la tête et se rattrapa à la rambarde contre le mur._

 _-David, laisse moi lui parler._

 _Le brancard sur lequel Lili était allongée passa devant eux et Emma se pencha pour attraper la main de la jeune femme._

 _-Lili ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle alors que David tentait de lui faire lâcher prise._

 _Graham prenait les constantes de leur amie et jeta un regard vers David pour qu'il s'occupe de la jeune femme blonde visiblement en état d'ébriété._

 _-Je suis désolée Lili ! David, il faut pas qu'elle meurt ! sanglota-t-elle alors que le brancard s'éloignait._

 _-Emma !_

 _Les yeux rouges et le regard fuyant, elle ne parvenait pas à rester concentrée._

 _-David, elle peut pas mourir ! Tu ne te rends pas compte… C'est Lili ! C'est de ma faute…_

* * *

Regina remit une mèche de cheveux en place et jeta un œil vers ses gardes du corps. Wood lui fit un sourire rassurant en lui tendant une petite bouteille d'eau.

-Vous savez que vous êtes juste là pour protéger ma vie, Robin ? plaisanta-t-elle en ouvrant la bouteille.

-Et comment je pourrais faire si vous vous déshydratez ?

Elle eut un petit rire et partagea un regard complice avec son second garde du corps.

-Comment va votre femme, Lance ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien mieux, merci. Vous semblez fatiguée madame le maire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant ! pouffa-t-elle en avançant dans le long couloir qui lui permettait de rejoindre la voiture.

Elle sortait d'une rude conférence de presse mais étrangement, c'était plus la nuit avec Emma qui l'avait fatiguée. La blonde avait de l'énergie à revendre, même après trois gardes consécutives et elle lui avait nettement prouvé.

-Les médecins font des miracles ! souffla Robin qui avait bien compris la situation en voyant la blonde quitter le domicile de la mairesse au petit matin.

Regina eut un rire silencieux et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Robin et Lancelot étaient les deux seuls gardes du corps qu'elle appréciait. Ils ne la regardaient pas comme un morceau de viande, ils n'avaient pas essayé de s'introduire dans sa vie. C'étaient de bons travailleurs et Regina aimait à croire qu'ils étaient comme des amis.

Robin lui jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Beth m'a dit que votre mère serait de retour en ville très bientôt.

-C'est exact, depuis son fiasco au Texas, elle a besoin de redorer son blason et elle a prévu de le faire au cours d'une cérémonie à New York.

Robin hocha la tête et observa la route de manière attentive.

-Beth voulait savoir si elle devait envoyer un carton d'invitation au sénateur Abigail ?

-Je laisse ma mère se charger des invitations, je ne vais tout de même pas m'occuper de tout ça !

-Il n'y a pas une invitation que vous aimeriez envoyer ? demanda Lancelot soudain taquin.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant à la chirurgienne.

-Croyez-moi, _cette_ invitation là n'a besoin d'aucun carton.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et malgré toute leur bonnes volontés, les deux jeunes femmes ne parvenaient à se voir que très rarement. Néanmoins, Henry percevait nettement le changement sur sa mère et dans les contes qu'il s'amusait à écrire, la méchante reine se transformait peu à peu en un être faisant preuve de rédemption grâce à une jeune sauveuse aux cheveux d'or.

Plusieurs fois, Henry posa la question pour savoir si sa maman avait trouvé l'amour. Mais la brune restait généralement silencieuse, elle n'avait pas encore la réponse.

La cérémonie de Cora Mills arriva bien vite et une certaine effervescence était née chez Emma. Regina lui avait confié l'importance de la soirée et elle ne voulait pas faire de faux pas.

Même si elle était persuadée qu'elle serait rapidement relayée au second plan, elle était tout de même celle qui accompagnerait officiellement la mairesse de New York.

 _Deux de leurs mains étaient jointes et la blonde rapprocha la main de la politicienne vers sa bouche pour déposer un baiser sur ses doigts._

 _-Dans quelques jours je dois aller à une soirée qui pourrait aider la carrière politique de ma mère. Annonça lentement la brune._

 _Emma, les yeux à demi clos hocha la tête._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-J'aimerai que tu m'y accompagnes…_

 _-Officiellement ? s'intéressa la scientifique._

 _-Je préfère qu'Henry soit le premier à être mis au courant si nous décidons de poursuivre notre histoire. Mais… je ne me vois pas en autre compagnie que la tienne._

 _Emma eut un sourire à moitié effacé par le sommeil._

 _-D'accord, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir sous les yeux de Regina._

Elle se prépara avec soin et fut surprise lorsqu'un homme frappa à sa porte d'entrée.

-Madame, je suis votre chauffeur. Débuta-t-il en la regardant à travers ses lunettes sombres.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chauffeur ! lança-t-elle prête à refermer la porte.

L'homme posa sa main contre le bois et sans difficulté, il força la blonde à la laisser ouverte.

-D'après la mairesse, il est préférable que vous ne preniez pas votre voiture.

-…Ok… bon on se calme Cobra Bubbles !

L'homme baissa ses lunettes et elle fut étonnée de voir apparaître un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Regina mit du temps à se préparer, après tout, il s'agirait de redorer le blason de sa mère tout en apparaissant aux côtés d'Emma. Une soirée importante en somme.

Elle demanda l'avis de ses gardes du corps qui n'eurent pas à répondre si ce n'est leur bouche ouverte et leurs yeux écarquillés.

-Bien messieurs, je vous remercie pour votre éloquence.

-Vous êtes… très… euh… très jolie madame le maire, balbutia Lancelot.

-Jolie ? Je ne suis pas une jeune fille en jupon, Lance ! se moqua-t-elle.

-Ce que cet idiot voulait dire, c'est… euh…ben... en fait... c'est...

-Maman ! T'es magnifiiique ! souffla Henry en n'osant pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui pinça le bout du nez.

-Merci mon petit Prince.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis elle se releva pour attraper sa pochette qui était sur le meuble de l'entrée et en passant devant ses deux colosses elle leur dit :

-Voilà comment on parle à une dame, messieurs ! Prenez en de la graine.

* * *

Dans le hall de l'hôtel où avait lieu la cérémonie, Emma attendait déjà, elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge qui moulait son corps tonique et qui couvrait ses épaules, lui donnant un aspect sophistiqué. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une queue de cheval haute qui laissait ses mèches rebelles retomber dans un désordre construit.

Le désir remplit ses prunelles au moment où elle vit la brune monter les marches pour la rejoindre. Cette élégance ne pouvait être comparable à aucune autre et Emma fut ravie de voir le sourire tendre qui illuminait le visage de la politicienne. Ce sourire, ce regard et certainement cette tenue étaient pour elle. Elle s'avança machinalement.

-Bonsoir Emma, lança doucement la femme en passant sa tenue au rayon X.

-Cette robe… gronda Emma en pointant le corps de sa compagne du menton.

-Elle te plait ?

-Elle me plaira encore plus lorsque je te l'aurai retirée !

Regina eut un rire de gorge qu'elle dissimula se dirigeant vers la salle de réception.

Elles entrèrent sous les flashs des photographes et Emma sentit une pointe d'angoisse au creux de son estomac. Regina comptait vraiment sur elle pour cette soirée, elles n'étaient pas là pour dix petites minutes et elle n'était pas non plus là comme une invitée quelconque.

Sitôt leur entrée remarquée, Regina se dirigea vers un plateau de champagne et vola deux coupes au passage.

-Détends-toi Emma, tout ira bien !

Le tissu de la robe de Regina jouait sur une fausse transparence et la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier que sa précieuse créature gardait tous ses charmes pour elle seule. Le décolleté descendant jusqu'au dessus du nombril de la politicienne semblait perturbé la scientifique au plus haut point, ce qui amusa la brune.

-Emma, mes yeux se trouve un peu plus haut !

-Je vérifie que ton décolleté ne soit pas visible de tout le monde.

Regina éclata de rire et posa une main possessive sur le bras d'Emma.

-Tu ne me partages avec personne, pas même avec les journalistes ! Et je t'assure que je pourrais faire un twister avec cette robe, aucun invité ne verrait l'ombre d'un sein !

-Comment c'est possible ? s'étonna Emma.

Regina l'observa comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Avec du ruban adhésif fabriqué exprès pour ça, chérie, souffla-t-elle lentement dans son oreille.

-Oh… comprit Emma en se sentant ridicule. La vraie question en fait, c'est: quand commence-t-on cette partie de twister?

Elles rirent, complices.

De loin, la brune voyait sa mère l'observer avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle retira sa main du bras d'Emma et se faufila dans la foule pour rejoindre Cora.

-Ma fille daigne enfin se montrer à ma fête.

-Je ne voulais pas te voler la vedette ! plaisanta la politicienne en observant les invités autour.

-Docteur Swan, ma parole, vous êtes le nouveau garde du corps de ma fille ou simplement son nouveau sex…

-Mère ! Stoppa Regina en lui lançant un regard furieux.

-Un peu des deux, en fait ! rétorqua Emma en glissant un sourire diabolique.

Cora plongea son regard dans les yeux provoquant d'Emma et son visage s'illumina soudain.

-Mademoiselle Swan, vous me plaisez ! Ne prenez pas cet air orgueilleux, c'est surtout grâce au discours qu'Henry me fait de vous à chaque fois que je l'ai au téléphone.

Emma haussa les sourcils et échangea un regard avec la brune.

-Profitez de la soirée mesdemoiselles, amusez-vous et surtout parlez de moi aux gens qui vous entoure ! Conclut Cora en se détournant.

Regina soupira; effectivement, ces soirées n'étaient jamais de tout repos pour elle. Elles faisaient parties de son travail et elle fut au regret de devoir laisser Emma durant plus d'une heure lorsque Locksley vint l'accaparer pour évidemment lui parler du travail.

Emma se rapprocha du bar et commanda un verre tout en laissant son regard se perdre sur sa superbe compagne.

Le tissu souple de sa robe venait parfaitement épouser le dessous de ses seins et tombait sur son ventre plat pour cascader jusqu'à ses mollets. La ceinture noire était purement décorative et Regina passait régulièrement un doigt entre elle et sa hanche de façon machinale.

-Bonsoir ! Entendit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers une femme tout à fait charmante qui l'épinglait du regard.

-Je peux vous servir un verre ? demanda la jeune femme métis qui se tenait sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

-Merci, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut ! répondit gentiment la blonde en montrant son verre.

La jeune femme tendit sa main et se présenta :

-Je suis Sidney Glass, journaliste.

-Enchantée, répondit Emma.

Sidney pencha sa tête sur le côté et tordit la bouche.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu à New York…

-C'est que nous n'empruntons pas les mêmes rues dans ce cas ! plaisanta Emma en haussant les sourcils.

Sidney comprit qu'elle avait devant elle, une habitante des rues de la Grande Pomme.

-Je me doutais que vous étiez New-Yorkaise, vous avez ce je ne sais quoi des femmes qui vivent ici.

-Vous êtes en train de me draguer ? demanda abruptement Emma.

Sidney eut un sourire gênée.

-Est-ce que ça vous gênerait si je le faisais ?

Emma avait l'impression d'être de nouveau face à Regina. A croire que toutes les personnalités New-Yorkaise ne répondaient jamais aux questions posées.

-Je ne suis pas libre, s'excusa la chirurgienne en haussant les épaules.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître votre prénom pour le graver dans ma mémoire ?

-Emma, gronda la voix de Regina sur la droite de la chirurgienne.

Au ton impérial que la brune avait emprunté, Emma avait senti que la légèreté de la soirée venait de prendre un tournant.

Sidney dévisagea la mairesse et Emma eut la très nette impression qu'elles se connaissaient de longue date. Elle regarda l'échange silencieux entre les deux femmes et sentit un froid glacial s'installer. La pièce entière se gela pour les enfermer dans une bulle rigide et inconfortable.

Sidney ne regardait plus la brune dans les yeux mais fixait un point vers sa hanche, montrant d'office sa soumission.

-Que fais-tu là ?

Ce n'était même pas une question, Regina _exigeait_ de savoir. Sa voix s'était durcie et son regard plein de haine projetait sur la pauvre femme un accablement profond.

-J'ai été invitée. Répondit doucement la métis.

-Considère que c'était une erreur. Trancha Regina.

-Ce n'est pas ta soirée, Regina, se défendit-t-elle.

Les sourcils de la mairesse se froncèrent de façon imperceptible mais la colère pouvait clairement se lire dans ses yeux. Une colère sourde qui pourrait tout emporter sur son passage. Emma était descendue de son tabouret, prête à intervenir au cas ou.

-Je te conseille de quitter les lieux très vite Sidney si tu ne veux pas le regretter.

-Je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces.

-Toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu meurs de peur sur tes grands escarpins, se moqua méchamment la politicienne.

-Je ne veux pas de problème, je proposais juste un verre à mon amie Emma ! dit-elle tranquillement.

Si la femme avait cru apaiser les tentions, ce fut bien pire. Regina se rapprocha vivement d'elle, les pans de sa robe flottant derrière elle et sans jamais la toucher, elle la fit reculer sur son siège.

-Elle n'est ni ton amie, ni même une vague connaissance, est-ce bien clair ? Si je te surprends en train de poser ton misérable regard sur elle, je te jure que je te ferais regretter d'être venue au monde. Si j'apprends que tu as cherché à la contacter, tu auras l'impression d'être en enfer, dans la seconde !

-Regina ! murmura Emma pour tenter de la calmer.

Tout en gardant son regard rivé sur le visage de Sidney, la brune leva un doigt devant le visage de la chirurgienne pour lui interdire de parler.

-Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Ce n'est pas utile d'en arriver là ! souffla la journaliste qui ne perdait pas contenance.

Leur bulle éclata à l'arrivée de Cora qui avait un air furieux plaqué sur le visage.

-Regina ! gronda-t-elle en regardant le trio. Je ne veux pas d'esclandre, je te le rappelle !

Le silence dura un long moment. Cora surveilla du coin de l'œil le reste des invités qui n'avaient rien remarqué pour l'instant.

-Regina ! dit-elle sèchement.

La brune consentit à se reculer de quelques pas afin de laisser passer la jeune femme.

Sidney eut un regard désolé vers Emma.

-A une prochaine fois, Emma !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour une réaction de la mairesse qui empoigna violemment le haut du bras de la journaliste. Le contact sembla brûler cette dernière dont la respiration s'affola en un clin d'œil.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, Sidney ! gronda furieusement Regina. De nous deux, nous savons très bien qui serait la perdante ! Retourne donc à tes articles minables, tu _n'as pas_ envie de jouer avec moi.

-Regina, ça suffit ! souffla Cora.

La main de la brune se desserra mais on pouvait déjà voir un bleu violacer la peau de la fuyarde.

La mairesse regarda son ennemi filer de la fête et redescendit sur terre lorsque sa mère lui tapa doucement le bras.

-Je te rappelle que je suis en difficulté politique et qu'il n'est vraiment pas judicieux d'envoyer la rédactrice en chef du Mirror sur les roses !

-Tu l'as invité ? demanda Regina d'un ton plus calme mais qu'Emma devinait bouleversé.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai convié un membre du journal, je ne me doutais pas qu'elle viendrait. Tu es incapable de te contrôler !?

Regina ne répondit rien. Cora la dévisagea un instant, puis elle reprit un sourire et un ton calme.

-Miss Swan, ramenez donc ma fille chez elle !

-Tu me congédies ? demanda tranquillement Regina qui avait repris un air neutre.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de scandale ce soir ! déclara sa mère avant de s'en aller.

La poitrine de la brune se souleva plus rapidement à mesure que la colère montait et elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide, poursuivie par Emma.

-Regina ! Appela-t-elle une fois dans le hall. Hey ! héla la blonde voyant que sa compagne poursuivait sa route.

Elle parvint à la faire se retourner d'une main sur l'épaule. La politicienne déglutit pour contenir la rage qui s'insinuait en elle.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Emma essoufflée. Une scène de jalousie ?

Regina se mit à rire doucement avant de regarder autour d'elles. Sans prévenir, elle se dirigea vers une salle où la sécurité et quelques serveuses discutaient. Elle entra vivement, précipitant tous les regards sur elle.

-Sortez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière Emma, il y eut un long silence durant lequel la brune lui tournait le dos.

Elle attendit patiemment un signe, quelque chose.

-Regina… murmura-t-elle au bout de très longues secondes. Regina… répéta-t-elle en voyant que son accompagnatrice ne bronchait pas. Regina, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tout ça signifie ?

La politicienne avait plaqué ses mains contre le bois d'une table et gardait ses bras tendu en essayant de se concentrer de toutes ses forces, les yeux fermés par la concentration et l'effort.

Inquiète, Emma s'approcha doucement et caressa son dos. Instantanément, Regina fit volte-face et agrippa Emma au cou pour la coller contre le mur à côté de la porte.

-Hey ! protesta la blonde affolée.

Regina n'appuyait pas mais sa prise était ferme une lueur dangereuse brillait au fond des prunelles sombres.

-Reg…

-Tais-toi ! ordonna la mairesse.

Emma posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de sa belle et posa son front contre le sien malgré le rejet évident que manifestait sa compagne.

-Je suis à toi.

-Tais-toi ! demanda cette fois, plus qu'elle n'ordonna.

Elle semblait flancher.

-Ta violence ne me fait pas peur !

Regina s'écarta en reprenant une respiration profonde.

-Tu ne sais pas, Emma.

-Je ne sais pas quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi !

Regina semblait se battre contre ses démons et contre la forte envie de posséder Emma sur le champ.

-Ca ne me fait pas peur !

L'inspiration suivante permit à la politicienne de chasser cette envie noire.

A chaque fois que ça lui prenait, elle avait l'impression que ce sentiment était presque surnaturel. Cette soif de pouvoir, de colère noire et cette volonté de faire souffrir...

L'énergie que la brune venait d'utiliser pour se combattre elle-même l'avait vidée et elle sentit une grande fatigue s'emparer d'elle.

-Regina, appela Emma en s'approchant pour lui faire lever le visage.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Bien, allons récupérer Henry chez toi, je vous emmène dîner.

Trop faible pour protester, la brune se laissa mener jusqu'à ses gardes du corps, jusqu'au fast-food où Henry poussa de grands cris de joies et jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emma où elle décida de les accueillir pour la nuit.

La blonde fit visiter son lieu de vie au petit garçon et lui montra la chambre dans laquelle il allait dormir.

-Elle est trop cool ! C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt une affiche de film placardée au mur.

-Un film que tu verras quand tu seras vraiment très grand ! expliqua Regina en souriant.

En effet, _Requiem for a dream_ n'était pas vraiment conseillé au moins de 12 ans.

Emma eut un petit sourire triste. C'était le film préféré de Lili et elle lui avait expressément demandé d'afficher ce poster dans sa chambre d'ami afin que quiconque ose dormir dans ce lit sache qu'il pénétrait dans un lieu où _elle_ avait les plus grands privilèges. Emma avait toujours réservé une place pour la jeune femme dans sa vie, sa maison et son cœur. Malheureusement, tout était parti en fumée à présent.

-Emma ?! s'inquiéta la mairesse en voyant une certaine douleur peindre les traits de la jeune femme.

-Oui ?...

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va très bien ! Tu sais quoi, gamin, on va l'enlever !

-Non ! protesta Regina. C'est chez toi, tu ne vas pas…

-Justement, coupa-t-elle. Je t'assure que cette affiche n'est pas à mon goût.

Une fois fini, Emma proposa de s'installer dans le salon pour regarder un film et Henry vint se blottir entre les deux femmes. Il fut le premier à tomber de sommeil contre la blonde qui le couvrit avec un plaid douillet. Néanmoins, elle suivit le mouvement en laissant sa tête retomber contre le sommet du crâne du petit garçon. Regina attendit la fin du film pour se tourner vers eux et eut un sourire amusé.

-Emma, appela-t-elle doucement, va te coucher.

-Non ! Je vais… non ça va aller ! protesta-t-elle.

Henry se réveilla en entendant du mouvement autour de lui et la blonde l'emmena vers la chambre d'ami.

-Elle est cool cette chambre, c'est gentil de l'avoir préparé pour moi ! marmonna-t-il en se glissant sous les couvertures.

-Eh ouais gamin ! Tu as de la chance de pouvoir dormir ici ! Seules les gens qui sont chers à mon cœur en ont le droit !

-Ah oui ?! Qui par exemple ?! demanda le garçon, exalté.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Emma s'assombrit. Le remarquant instantanément, Regina franchit le seuil pour porter main forte à sa compagne.

–Il est tard, Henry ! murmura-t-elle. Tu devrais déjà dormir !

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et celui-ci remercia encore une fois Emma de le laisser dormir chez elle. Elles s'éclipsèrent de la chambre d'un pas discret et une fois que la porte fut refermée, Regina pressa tendrement la main de la chirurgienne.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Les paumes de mains de Regina se retrouvèrent sur les joues de la scientifique et de ses pouces, elle traça les cernes de celle-ci.

-Henry pose beaucoup de questions… s'excusa-t-elle.

-Il a le droit, les questions sont utiles. Mais il arrive parfois qu'elles fassent resurgir des choses.

-Des choses ?

-C'était la chambre de Lili. Avoua Emma en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Regina eut un regard intéressé.

-Lili ?

-Si nous allions nous coucher ?! proposa Emma pas tout à fait prête à aborder le sujet.

-C'est une excellente idée ! capitula l'autre.

Emma lui laissa la salle de bain, se préparant dans sa chambre.

-Tout va bien ? demanda la politicienne d'une voix grave, le corps appuyé nonchalamment sur le cadrant de la porte.

-C'est à toi qu'on devrait demander ça ! répliqua Emma en s'allongeant.

-Je n'ai pas de réponse, soupira-t-elle en la rejoignant.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Emma en profita pour couper la lumière et elles échangèrent de nombreux baisers qui venaient panser leurs plaies. Elles arrêtèrent enfin et leurs yeux se trouvèrent dans l'obscurité.

-Lili n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

-Mais tu l'aimais ? Devina Regina en posant sa main sur celle d'Emma.

-Je crois que oui… notre relation était ambiguë mais je crois que… je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle était nocive pour moi… C'est la dernière chose que je lui ai dite… la nuit avant qu'elle fasse son overdose.

 _Lili se trémoussait sur une musique commerciale et dévisageait Emma installée sur le fauteuil qui sirotait tranquillement son verre._

 _-Allez Em' ! Fais pas la gueule ! Je suis certaine que le mec n'a pas eu le temps de relever ta plaque !_

 _-Peu importe, Lili ! Tu peux pas t'emporter comme ça et exploser le pare brise de n'importe quel crétin !_

 _-C'est bon ! J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée !_

 _-T'es tout le temps désolée, Lili !_

 _La petite brune arrêta de danser et vint s'asseoir sur le divan, à côté de son amie._

 _-Je le suis sincèrement, Em'… J'aime juste pas qu'on te manque de respect… Tu peux comprendre ça ? Dit-elle doucement en penchant la tête pour prendre une mine attendrissante._

 _Les lèvres d'Emma s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle hocha la tête._

 _-Ouais… ouais… je comprends… ça va, t'es pardonné !_

 _-Supeeer ! s'écria Lili en se levant pour reprendre sa danse._

 _Emma éclata de rire. Elle regarda la brune se déhancher aisément._

 _-Au fait, pourquoi tu débarques cette fois ? demanda la blonde en buvant encore un peu._

 _-Pour te voir !_

 _Perplexe, Emma haussa un sourcil._

 _-C'est quel pétrin cette fois ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement._

 _Lili haussa les épaules et après avoir piqué une gorgée dans le verre de la blonde elle se décida à répondre._

 _-Il se pourrait qu'un homme marié m'en veuille un peu…_

 _-Bon sang, Lili !? Il est dangereux ?_

 _-Naaaan, juste un peu furieux… je me fais oublier quelques temps…_

 _-T'aime même pas les femmes ! répliqua Emma._

 _-Ca dépend lesquelles ! minauda Lili en attrapant la main de son amie pour qu'elle danse avec elle. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai plus d'homme à mon palmarès que je ne peux pas passer la frontière de temps en temps._

 _La chaleur était montée d'un seul coup entre les deux femmes et l'alcool fit son travail. Emma enchaina les verres et Lili ne fut pas en reste. Soudain, alors qu'elles s'amusaient, Lili posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui partagea ce baiser avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité._

 _-Merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! hurla-t-elle en repoussant la brune._

 _-Quoi ?! On s'amuse un peu !_

 _-Tu t'amuses ? s'étrangla Emma en sentant son cœur se casser violemment._

 _-Ouais ! Qu'est ce qui a de mal à ça ?_

 _-Je suis pas une pétasse que t'as levée dans un bar, Lili ! Je… On doit arrêter ça ! Dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche._

 _-Arrêter quoi, Emma ?!_

 _-Ça ! Tu arrives, on boit, on échange des caresses et on se chauffe et puis rien… tu repars en me laissant avec tout mon espoir !_

 _-Je suis comme ça, Em'…_

 _-Pas moi ! C'est malsain !_

 _-Ouais bah si tu voulais quelque chose de sain, fallait pas commencer avec moi ! cracha Lili d'un ton méchant._

 _-Lili ! tu me fais espérer des trucs et tu te barres sans rien dire !_

 _-Bon, tu m'as saoulé là ! Je croyais qu'on était amies !_

 _-Justement ! Les amis, ça fait pas ça !_

 _-Emma, lâche moi un peu tu veux ?!_

 _Elle sentit la colère se mélanger dangereusement à l'alcool mais elle ne put rien faire contre ce qui se passa ensuite. Toute sa peine ressortait en méchanceté gratuite._

 _-Dégage de chez moi !_

 _-Excuse moi ?_

 _-Sors ! J'ai pas besoin d'une taré comme toi dans ma vie ! David et Mary avaient raison ! T'es immature, franchement perchée et je rajouterai que tu deviens sérieusement nocive pour ceux qui te veulent du bien !_

 _Lili sembla avoir reçu une claque. Elle renifla dédaigneusement et attrapa sa veste en cuir sombre._

 _-Okay… t'as raison Emma, je te laisse tranquille. T'entendras plus parler de moi._

 _Les yeux remplis de colère, Emma la regarda franchir la porte de chez elle._

Regina passait régulièrement une main dans les cheveux de la blonde pour l'apaiser un peu.

-J'ai regretté ces paroles jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Je crois qu'elle était vraiment nocive pour moi et que je ne m'autorisais pas d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un parce que j'avais toujours l'espoir qu'elle finirait par comprendre. Elle était particulière, on était vraiment fusionnelles mais… c'était trop.

Elle devina un sourire sur le visage de la brune et lui fut reconnaissante de l'écouter patiemment. Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Et toi alors… ? demanda-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Toute personne qui est déjà tombée amoureuse a déjà eu le cœur brisé, Miss Swan. Déclara Regina en changeant de position.

Elle regarda le plafond, replongeant dans ses pensées. Emma la regarda longuement avant déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

-Hey… si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave ! Je disais ça comme ça…

Regina descendit un peu la couverture jusqu'à la taille et posa les mains sur son ventre, emmêlant ses doigts entre eux.

-Tu te rappelles de la photo qui a été prise de moi le 11 septembre 2001.

-Evidemment !

-Les gens pensent que je ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle représente la mort de mon père… mais en réalité… elle représente bien plus que ça. Cette photo est une trahison, une blessure qui ne se refermera jamais et je crois qu'elle peut me plonger dans une noirceur absolue.

Emma hocha doucement la tête en passant son bras sous son oreiller. Elle avait une furieuse envie de s'endormir mais elle savait que la brune était en train de lui livrer une part importante de son passé. Et lorsqu'elle commença à parler, la petite blonde sentit toute envie de sommeil disparaître.

-Ce jour-là, je devais déjeuner avec mon père. Je devais lui présenter ma petite amie de l'époque. On venait de sortir de la station de métro de Rector Street et on a marché quelques mètres pour avancer vers ces tours… et ce bruit si fort a fait lever la tête de tous les passants. J'ai vu l'avion frapper de plein fouet la première tour. Du moins… je crois que je l'ai vu… je me rappelle du bruit… de voir passer cet avion au dessus de Greenwitch Street. On a tous pensé à un accident… Quelque chose de malheureux… Et j'ai essayé d'appeler mon père sur son téléphone… au début… au début, il n'a pas décroché mais au bout de quelques minutes il a fini par répondre et il avait l'air… si ému de me parler. C'est ce qui m'a paru étrange. Je lui ai dit « papa, tu es où ? » mais j'étais tellement pressée de lui parler de ce que je venais de voir que j'ai enchainé tout de suite.

 _-Sors du bar, papa ! Regarde les tours, il vient d'y avoir un affreux accident !_

-Bêtement, je pensais que mon père était déjà en train de m'attendre à notre restaurant favori mais il était coincé pour une réunion dans la tour n°2. Il m'a expliqué calmement qu'il allait quitter l'immeuble pour me rejoindre sur Greenwitch Street… Et… deux minutes après son appel, le deuxième avion s'est écrasé.

-Oh Seigneur…

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à joindre mon père… Je ne sais pas… ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui… Les gens couraient, criaient, c'était la panique la plus totale, mais moi je voulais aller chercher mon père… J'ai essayé…

Elle se tut pour effacer de devant ses yeux les images qui revenaient en force.

-...Ce qui m'a arrêté dans ma course, ce sont les corps qui tombaient des tours jusque sur le bitume… à quelques mètres devant nous. Les gens se jetaient des fenêtres pour échapper aux flammes. Ma petite amie photographe qui avait déjà effectué des reportages dans des zones à risque a gardé la tête froide et elle a réussi à m'éloigner des bâtiments juste avant que les tours jumelles ne s'effondrent. Evidemment, la poussière n'a épargné personne et le hall dans lequel on s'était réfugiées a été envahi de poudre blanche et de feuilles...

Regina avait levé ses mains devant elle pour mimer le mouvement des feuilles de classeurs qui tombaient du ciel.

-A ce moment, reprit-elle, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Après ça, c'est le noir total jusqu'au moment où on me dit que les tours, les deux, sont tombées… Une fois qu'on a pu circulé, je me suis précipitée dans la rue et il y avait encore tellement de poussière qu'un pompier c'est approché de moi et m'a tendu un morceau de tissu pour que je puisse le plaquer sur ma bouche. L'ironie a voulu que ce soit un bout de drapeau des états unis qu'il avait déchiré pour fournir des masques de fortune à toutes les personnes aux alentours. C'était une telle pagaille que personne n'a remarqué que plusieurs civils arrivaient tout près des décombres et… je me suis trouvée tellement minuscule face à cet amas de rouille et de béton que mes jambes m'ont lâchées. C'est là que ma petite amie a pris cette photo de moi. La petite américaine couverte de poussière, serrant son drapeau entre ses doigts tout en pleurant chaudement sur les décombres encore fumantes.

-La fameuse photo…

-Oui. Elle l'a vendu à prix d'or et a négocié son avenir. Aujourd'hui elle est rédactrice en chef du Mirror.

Le coeur d'Emma lui remonta dans la gorge.

-Sidney Glass était ta petite amie ?

Regina soupira profondément.

-Oui. Elle m'a brisée le cœur et j'ai cru ne jamais me relever. La mort de mon père plus cette intrusion dans ma vie privée, qui plus est par une personne qui m'était chère a été… un véritable drame… Depuis, je me suis blindée.

Emma comprenait peu à peu ce masque de fer. Elle voyait enfin la plaie béante dans son regard. Etrangement, cela la rassura.

-Ton blindage ne peut être résistant que si tu laisses sortir la pression de temps en temps, Regina.

La brune fixa ses orbes sombres dans celles d'Emma. Le temps venait de s'arrêter.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de ta violence !

La mairesse redressa la tête pour jauger Emma et lorsque celle-ci vint capturer ses lèvres, elle sentit une vague de rage monter en elle. Si Emma pensait pouvoir gérer _ça_ , elle se trompait lourdement.

Elle la repoussa fermement.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Alors montre moi ! proposa la blonde.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est destructeur, rien ne peut se construire là-dessus. Rien. Alors si tu veux d'une relation comme celle-là, dis le moi.

Emma sembla réfléchir, il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de destructeur mais il fallait néanmoins qu'elle accepte Regina avec ses parts d'ombres.

-Quand tu seras prête à me montrer ce côté de toi je…

-Quand je serais prête à te montrer ce côté de moi, c'est que j'aurais décidé de tirer un trait sur une relation saine avec toi.

-D'accord, mais en attendant, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans une camisole.

La brune était tellement perdue à ce moment précis. Elle se frotta le visage et tourna le dos à Emma pour mettre fin à la discussion. Aussitôt, la blonde vint doucement caresser ses omoplates l'aidant ainsi à s'endormir. Le souffle de la brune s'apaisa peu à peu mais Emma ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle tourna beaucoup avant de prendre son téléphone et de sélectionner le numéro de sa soeur. Elle commença à écrire un sms avant de l'effacer puis de le réécrire.

Un vague grondement de Regina la fit sursauter et elle déposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit sans rien avoir envoyer. La nuit portait conseil et Emma comptait en profiter un peu.

* * *

Hum... alors?


End file.
